Dino Thunder: Dino Secrets
by zeopurple
Summary: A government agent with a link to Dr. Tommy Oliver's past is sent to investigate him and his partnership with Anton Mercer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own the Power Ranger characters, they belong to Saban and Disney. All other characters were made of by me.

**Author's Note:**_I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of one of my favorite TV shows and a lot of the storylines are inspired from it. I'm not sure if this story is going to amount to much but I decided to try it out anyway. _

**Timeline: **_This story is going to take place during the Dino Thunder season. I'm going to try and stick closely to the show (with some added changes and new characters) but it's been awhile since I've seen it so I'm a little shaky on the details._

**PARIS**

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, may I see your invitation?" the doorman asked as the tall brunette with brown eyes approached the ballroom of the hotel where a very exclusive art auction was being held. She was wearing a white evening dress and had on diamond earrings and a huge diamond necklace.

"Why of course, I've got it right here in my purse," she replied in her British accent as she handed him the invitation.

"Well good, Ms. Powers, enjoy your time with us," he said as he moved aside to let her in.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I know you," a man in a very expensive suit said approaching her.

"I don't know why you'd assume you would," she replied turning to face him.

"Please forgive me, I didn't intend to insult you, my name is Pierre Renould and I'm the one conducting the auction toady, I just assumed I knew everyone that was invited," he explained.

"No apology needed Mr. Renould, My name is Monica Powers and I wasn't supposed to be at this party tonight, my father is a lawyer and one of his clients gave him the invitation but he couldn't come so he offered it to me, I hope that's alright," she informed him

"Of course it is all right, we should be so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you here, I do hope you intend to spend some of your father's money on our merchandise," he told her.

"Spending daddy's money is what I do best," she said smiling at him as she brushed her fingers over the necklace she was wearing.

"Allow me to get you a drink," he said motioning to a waiter that stood nearby. The waiter hurried over to them carrying a tray of red wine and in his hurry tripped and the tray went flying causing much of the red wine to be spilled on her dress.

"You imbecile," Mr. Renould cried in disgust.

"I'm terribly sorry," the waiter said as he scrambled to clean everything up.

"I must get to a restroom or my dress will be ruined," she said.

"Of course, allow me to show you where it is," Mr. Renould said as he took her arm.

"It was my fault, allow me to show her," the waiter suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best the auction is going to start soon, I'm sorry for this Ms. Powers," he said as he watched the waiter lead her away.

"That was almost too easy," the waiter said once they were out of the room and standing in a deserted hallway.

"Alright, I'm going to head for the safe," she said quickly stripping off her dress revealing the black cat suit that she on underneath.

"Ok, I'll make my way down to the control room," he said as they parted company.

She ran down the hallway and stopped when she came to the elevators and quickly pushed the up button. Once at the top floor she made her way to the suite where the owner of the hotel lived and where the hotel's safe was located.

"Ok, I'm standing outside the door," she said pressing on her earring which was really a communication device.

"I cut off the security alarm, it should be safe for you to enter," he partner replied from the control room.

She entered the suite and made her way into the bedroom where the safe was supposed to be. She carefully removed a painting from the wall and the safe was revealed.

"I'm at the safe," she said.

"Good now, hurry up and get what we came for, I'll meet you out front," he said.

She quickly unscrewed the necklace she was wearing and placed a small keypad onto the safe, once the combination was in the safe opened and she opened it expecting to find the documents that they had come searching for.

"We've got a problem, the safe's empty," she said.

"Are you there?" she asked after ten minutes with no reply.

"I hate to tell you this but I think we've been set up," her partner told her.

"What are you talking about set up by whom, where are you?" she asked growing panicked.

"Just get out of there and get yourself to the extraction point," he said.

"I'm not leaving without you," she said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he replied.

She quickly ran out of the suite and ran down the hallway towards the stairwell. Wasting no time, she jumped over the railing and began falling rapidly down the many flights down the building. Landing on her feet she made her way to the control room where she heard her partner's voice along with others. Then she heard the gunshots. She pulled out her own gun and ran as fast as she could but found the room empty.

"Oh my god, Reed!" she said seeing her partner as he lay bleeding on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't try to talk, I'm going to get you out of here," she said taking out a radio and speaking in her natural voice. "This is Agent 24895, I need someone to meet me outside now, we've got an agent down."

"He's asking for you," a nurse said as she stood in the hallway of the hospital where her partner had been taken.

"How are you feeling?" she asked approaching the bed.

"I've been better," he replied wincing in pain.

"Reed, you have to tell me who did this," she said taking his hand.

"You know who," he whispered.

"Chang," she said and he nodded.

"Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything," she said realizing that he partner was gradually slipping away from her.

"Let me see you, I want to see the real you, one last time," he told her.

She let go of his hand and took off the brown wig that had been hiding her blond hair then she reached up and removed the brown contacts from her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"Reed, I swear to you I'm going to get him for doing this to you, but you can't leave me, you have to hang on," she pleaded as tears started to fall.

"Too late for that," he replied.

"No, I'll go get the doctor, he'll help you," she said about to leave but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"You're my best friend and I want to spend my last moments with you," he whispered.

"Please don't talk like that," she replied.

"I should have told you sooner but I've always been in love with you," he said.

"Reed, you're my best friend you know I love you too," she replied.

"Kiss me goodbye, Katherine," he said and she did.

**SYDNEY**

Two weeks after the funeral of the best friend and partner, Katherine walked into the Sydney headquarters of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. She went over to her desk logged onto the network and pulled up the file of Li Chang.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice said as he approached her desk.

"And where should I be at home crying," she muttered continuing with her work.

"My office, now," he ordered. She logged off her computer and followed him down the hallway to his office.

"Kat, I know you're angry and upset and that is exactly why you should take some time off," he told her.

"Dad, they killed Reed, how can you expect me to just sit around and do nothing," Katherine replied.

"I know that and don't you think I'm angry too, I watched you and David grow up together as children, he was like a son to me," Jack Hillard told her.

"Then why can't you understand that making sure Li Chang gets brought to justice is the only thing I can concentrate on right now," Kat said.

"Reed's case has been handed over to someone else," Jack informed her.

"What?" she questioned.

"The Director-General has informed me that our services are needed in the United States and they have requested that you be the one assigned to go there," he told her.

"Why would the United States want my help?" Katherine asked.

"Perhaps I can answer that question," a voice said as a man entered the room.

"And who are you?" Katherine asked.

"Agent William Cole, CIA."


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent William Cole, CIA."

"I've got something that I need to take care of, so I'll leave you two alone if you don't mind," Jack Hillard said as he left the office.

"I know this comes as a surprise to you Agent Hillard but we really do need your help," Agent Cole said as he took a seat.

"Look Mr. Cole, I'm sure that any one of our agents would be efficient enough for whatever it is that the United States needs," Kat said preparing to exit the room.

"But we don't want just any agent Ms. Hillard we want you," He told her.

"Why me of all the agents in the ASIS why do you want me?" Kat asked turning back around.

"Have a seat and I'll see if I can't clear things up for you," he said.

"Fine but I'm not making any guarantees that I'll agree to any of this," Kat told him.

"Fair enough, we've done extensive research on you Ms. Hillard and after learning everything we could about you we are certain that you're the right agent for this assignment," Agent Cole replied.

"What exactly is it that you know?" Kat questioned.

"Let's see, you were born here in Australia in the town of Surrey Hills to Jack and Marie Hillard, you lived there all your life and became a champion diver with the hopes of gaining a gold medal at the Pan Globals but you hit your head on the board and lost the meet by one point," he began.

"Is there a point to all this?" Kat asked.

"You moved to the Angel Grove, California while in high school and stayed until you graduated and during that time you took of the job of a power ranger, the pink ranger to be exact," he continued.

"How do know that?" Kat questioned shocked that he had discovered the one secret she'd kept even from her family.

"Things have changed Ms. Hillard from your time as a ranger, we know about you and all of the others who were rangers before and after you, but rest assured this information is only available to our agency and hasn't been released to the public," he told her.

"So is that why you think I'd be so perfect for this assignment, does it have something to do with the power rangers," Kat said.

"While your past as a ranger is remarkable, it's not the reason we sought you," he told her.

"Go on," Kat said.

"Ok, so you graduated from Angel Grove High and you were accepted into the Royal Academy Dance School in London where you stayed for a couple of years until your mother was diagnosed with cancer, your father decided to move back to Australia because your mother wanted to be close to her family and soon after you left the academy to be with your mother and enrolled at the University of Western Sydney where you received your degree in Environmental Science," he said.

"You weren't kidding when you said you researched me, are you finished," Kat said.

"Almost, after getting your degree your mother died, I'm sorry for that by the way, then you went back to school and got your doctorate so I guess I should address you as Dr. Hillard, but you never really had the chance to do much with it because soon after you were recruited by ASIS and not by accident I might add," he replied.

"No, my father was the one who had me recruited so it was definitely not an accident, I was so shocked, all those years growing up I thought my father was just a simple engineer and then I learned that my father was really a secret agent working for the Australian Secret Intelligence Service," Kat told him.

"You had the highest scores of any female agent in ASIS history, then you were paired with David Reed your old childhood friend who himself had been an agent for 2 years before you were recruited," Agent Cole finished for her.

"I assume you're aware that Reed was killed just a few weeks ago," Kat said.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, Agent Reed was a good man," he told her.

"You knew Reed?" Kat questioned.

"Not personally, I spoke to him a few times before he died when we were considering you for this assignment," Cole told her.

"Wait a sec, Reed knew that I was wanted for an assignment with the CIA?" Kat asked.

"We wanted to get his opinion on whether or not you would be able to help us but we asked him not to say anything until we were sure," he explained.

"And now that he's dead you thought you'd seize the opportunity to get me to come and help you," Kat said.

"I assure you the timing of Agent Reed's death and my coming to get you is coincidental," Agent Cole replied.

"That's all well and good but you still haven't told me what it is that your country needs from me," Kat told him.

"There's a scientist and businessman by the name of Anton Mercer who years ago was hired by the United States government to do some top secret experiments, Mr. Mercer was given access to a private island on which to do these experiments but something went wrong and the island exploded, we were under the assumption that Anton died until a few months ago when Anton resurfaced in the town of Reefside, California," he explained.

"So this man is presumed dead for years and he shows up out of the blue," Kat said.

"Yes and Mr. Mercer has made no attempts to explain what happened or to explain what he was doing all those years that he was missing," he said.

"I still don't understand why you simply don't ask him," Kat replied.

"We've tried that but Mr. Mercer keeps insisting that the experiments were just a failure and that we should just let it go," he said.

"So why don't you?" she asked.

"Because there is technology in Reefside that is similar to the experiments that he was working on for us all those years ago and we want to know why and under our law, the CIA cannot obtain intelligence over the domestic activities of our private citizens," he replied.

"So you need me because technically anything I do I would just be doing it for the Australian government," Kat surmised.

"I think your finally beginning to understand things," Agent Cole told her.

"Not quite, Agent Cole, I mean this mission could be carried out by any agency in the world, why choose the ASIS, why choose me," Kat questioned.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention that Mr. Mercer wasn't on that island alone, he had a partner, a doctor of paleontology, we assumed that he died on that island too but he is alive and well too," Agent Cole told her.

"That still doesn't explain why you need me," Kat said.

"We need you because Mr. Mercer's partner is someone from your past, someone you know quite well if my records are correct," he said.

"Someone from my past?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, a Dr. Thomas Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**: I know it's been awhile since I worked on this story but I'm finally on a break from school so hopefully I can start updating this more frequently. Forgive me if it's still going slowly but I'm still working out exactly what direction I want to take this in._

Katherine sighed as she looked out of the window of the private plane and watched as her home country became smaller and smaller. Just a week ago she had been planning to put all her energy into tracking down the person responsible for the murder of her best friend and partner and now she was on a plane heading back to the United States. Katherine had agreed to take this assignment with the CIA but only with the condition that she still be allowed to pursue any leads she got about Reed's death.

"Penny for your thoughts," William Cole said as he sat down next to her.

"I was just thinking about the assignment," she replied.

"Really, I thought maybe you'd be thinking about Tommy Oliver," he answered.

"Yeah I guess maybe I am thinking about him too, I mean he is a close friend of mine," Kat told him.

"According to our records you two were much more than just close friends," he said.

"Alright so he's also my ex-boyfriend, but then isn't that just another reason that makes me just perfect for this assignment," Kat replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry but you'd better get used to it because this isn't just some social call you'll be making to the paleontologist, it's a job and every aspect of your relationship with him will be scrutinized," he told her.

"Speaking of the job, what's my alias going to be," Kat said wanting to change the subject.

"Well, because of your relationship with Dr. Oliver, you'll of course be going in as yourself, we're going to use your status as a doctor of environmental science so that if anyone is suspicious and decides to check you out everything will be legit," he began.

"Alright so I'm going in as an environmental scientist, but what am I going to say when Tommy asks why I'm in Reefside of all places?" Kat asked.

"Simple, we'll be working out of a building downtown that is now being known as a division of the Environmental Protection Agency, as far as anyone will be concerned we'll just be a bunch of scientists with the boring job of sitting around and trying to figure out how to protect the planet," he explained.

"And I'm guessing part of our job in protecting the planet will be to take a look at some of the companies in Reefside that deal in any way with the environment," Kat said.

"Yes, and that will be our way in with Anton Mercer, we'll just simply be working with him to make sure that his company is complying with the environmental safety regulations," William replied.

"I still don't see why Tommy plays such a huge role in this, according to the file you gave me he's a high school science teacher and hasn't worked with Anton Mercer in years," Kat told him.

"Yes, it's true that Tommy isn't Anton's partner anymore, but it can't be a coincidence that Anton Mercer just happened to pick the town that Tommy is living in to make a mysterious reappearance into society," William said.

"But I know Tommy and if there was anything fishy going on with Mercer he wouldn't have anything to do with him," Kat declared.

"If that's the truth then your friend has nothing to worry about and neither do you," William replied.

"Well, it seems as though you've got everything worked out," Kat surmised.

"Don't worry Agent Hillard we're going to make a good team," William assured her.

"Wait, a sec, did you just say team?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, I'll be posing as a fellow scientists and more specifically your field partner, so you won't be investigating Mercer alone, I'll be there to help you," William explained.

"I really don't think that's necessary, this assignment isn't going to be dangerous, I'm sure I can handle Mercer alone," Kat replied.

"I'm sure you could but the agency would feel better if we had one of our own people there to help you," he replied.

"Glad to know the CIA has such great trust in me," Kat said sarcastically.

"Agent Hillard let me assure you that if the CIA had any misgivings about giving you this assignment you wouldn't be here," William told her.

"Fine, but if we're supposed to be partners don't you think you should start calling me by my first name," Kat replied.

"Ok Katherine and you can call me Will," he said.

Fourteen hours later, Katherine was startled as Will tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"We're about to land in Reefside, you should put on your seat belt," he told her as she slowly brought her seat into the upright position.

"What time is it here?" she asked wanting to adjust her watch.

"It's 9 a.m. which means it would already be tomorrow night in Sydney, I hope you won't have too much trouble adapting to the time change," Will replied.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm not used to long flights and changing time zones," she said.

After landing, Katherine stepped out of the plane followed by William and found that there was a car already waiting for them. Once their bags were loaded they got into the car and headed for the apartment that the CIA was providing for Katherine to live in.

"I hope these accommodations are to your liking," Will said as he led her up the stairs to the two-bedroom apartment.

"The agency really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Kat said once they were inside and she saw that the apartment was fully furnished.

"We had to make it believable that you moved here from Australia so we couldn't very well bring you here to an empty apartment, if there's anything that we've forgotten just let me know and we'll see that you get it," he told her.

"The place looks great, if there's anything else I need I'm sure I can get if for myself," Kat replied.

"We turned the second bedroom into an office and there's a second phone line there that's secured so that we can talk freely about the mission," he explained.

"Ok so where do you live, I mean in case I need to reach you for anything?" Kat asked.

"I actually have the apartment across the hall and my phone number is already programmed into the phone in your office all you have to do is press 5, I've left a folder on the kitchen counter with the basics you need to know but if you have any questions don't hesitate to call," he told her.

"I'll take a look at it later, all I really want to do right now is sleep," Kat remarked.

"Right, I could use some sleep as well, good night Katherine," he said opening the door to leave.

"Good night Will," she said closing the door behind him and locking it.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine awoke the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings. She glanced at the digital clock sitting on the night stand next to the bed and noticed that it read 3:00 p.m. She got out of bed and entered her office to see if Will had left her any messages. Seeing that he hadn't, she went into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge that the CIA had thankfully stocked full. A short while later as Kat finished her bowl of cereal the doorbell rang.

"Hope I didn't wake you, but seeing that's already the middle of the afternoon I just took the chance that you'd be awake," Will said as she moved aside to let him enter her apartment.

"Guess I didn't adjust to the time as well as I thought, I set the alarm but I guess I just didn't hear it," Kat told him as she shut the door.

"I don't suppose you've had the chance to read over that file I gave you," he said as they sat on the couch.

"Actually I did manage to skim over quite a bit of it," she informed him.

"Good then perhaps you're up to going on a tour of the office," he replied.

"Sure just give me fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed," Kat told him.

"Take all the time you need when you're ready just come over to my place," he said getting up and leaving her alone again.

Fifteen minutes later, Katherine locked her apartment door and walked across the hallway to Will's apartment.

"Wow, it's very neat in here," Kat remarked once he let her inside.

"What'd you expect?" Will asked.

"I don't know, pizza boxes all over the floor, dishes in the sink, the typical bachelor pad I guess," Kat told him.

"It's kind of hard living a bachelor's life when you're hardly ever at home," Will said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we'll take my car, yours is waiting for you at the office," he told her.

The drive downtown took them about twenty minutes and soon Will was pulling into a parking garage. He pulled out a badge and scanned it at the tollgate. He parked the car and after they got out, he led Katherine to an elevator which took them to the main level of the building. Stepping out of the elevator, Katherine noticed that they were in the lobby.

"There are several business located in this building, ours is on the top floor, but the 4th floor is the one that's set up as the E.P.A. and you have an office there in case you should ever get some unscheduled visitors, but I figured you'd want to see the real base of our operation first," he explained as they got into another elevator that would take them to the top floor. The elevator opened into a large open space with a single door on the other side of it. Will stepped out of the elevator and motioned for Kat to follow him. They stood in the middle of the room and the room was filled with a red beam that scanned them. Once the light disappeared, Will opened the door and led Katherine through it.

"Welcome to the Reefside headquarters of the C.I.A.," Will said. Katherine looked around to see people working at various computer stations. None of them even seemed to notice her presence as Will led her to a room with a large table with chairs all around it.

"Have a seat, I'm going to let our division director know that you're here," he said as Kat took a seat and he left the room.

"Welcome to I.D. Agent Hillard, I'm the director here, Maxwell Logan," a man about the age of her father said as he entered the room followed by another man who was about her age.

"Hello, Mr. Logan nice to meet you," Katherine said as she stood up to shake his hand.

"This is Glenn Roberts our resident technological genius, you'll be working with him along with Agent Cole," he told her.

"It's very nice to meet you Agent Hillard, I've never actually met anyone from Australia before, of course I've never met a lot of people but then why would I since I'm always in the office instead out in the field," Glenn rattled on until the director cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you Glenn, please call me Kat," she said.

"Ok, um, Kat, I'd better get back to work," he said leaving her with the director.

"Excuse me, Mr. Logan, you referred to the base here as I.D?" Kat questioned.

"That's just a little nickname we've given ourselves, it stand for International Division," he informed her.

"Oh, of course why didn't I think of that," Kat said.

"Kat's station is ready," Will said as he rejoined them.

"I'll leave you in Will's capable hands," Logan said as he left them.

"Here we are," Will said as he led her over to her station that was set up with a computer.

"It's not that much different from my station at ASIS," she remarked.

"This is your pass code so that you can log onto the system, you'll have all the access you want to any of the C.I.A. databases," he informed her.

"Even the ones on the Chinese terrorists?" she asked.

"You weren't kidding about continuing the investigation on Reed," he replied.

"No, I wasn't, I'm going to do the job that you hired me to do but I'm not just going to forget about avenging my partner's death," Kat told him.

"I have every confidence that you'll do a great job, here are the names of all the files that we have on Mercer Industries, get familiar with them," he said leaving her to familiarize herself with the system.

After several hours, Will and Katherine walked out into the parking garage where he led her to a car that was to be hers.

"The agency really didn't have to get me a car, I'm sure I could have bought one on my own," Kat told him.

"Well, you can't very well be expected to do your job with no way to get around town I mean if I have to drive you everywhere it might raise suspicions with your friend Dr. Oliver, which reminds me, tomorrow I'll give you directions to Hayley's cyberspace," he told her.

"What's Hayley's cyberspace?" Kat questioned.

"It's an Internet café run by Tommy's college friend and partner Hayley, it's probably the best way for you to accidentally run into him, he hangs out there a lot," Will told her.

"Ok, well I'll try not to oversleep again," she said as he handed over the keys to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine was up bright and early the next morning. She didn't bother waiting on Will to show her the way back to headquarters instead choosing to rely on her memory. She drove her car downtown and pulled into the same parking garage that Will had drove into the day before.

"Good morning, Agent Hillard, uh, I mean, Kat," Glenn said as she passed him in the hallway.

"Oh Hello Glenn, it's nice to see you again," Kat told him as she continued to make her way to her computer station.

Katherine fought off the urge to begin searching the agency's system for any leads on the people responsible for Reed's death. Instead she decided to focus on the job that was at hand which meant learning everything she could about Mercer Industries and more specifically learning about Tommy's involvement with Anton Mercer.

"You look like you could use a break," Will commented as he approached her station some hours later.

"Hey, sorry about not waiting for you, I guess I was just anxious to get to work," she replied.

"That's ok, it's good that you're asserting your independence, and it also tells me that we did the right thing when we brought you in on this case," Will told her.

"You mentioned something about my checking out Hayley's Cyberspace," Kat said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, it's a frequent hangout of Dr. Oliver's, you might be lucky and catch him there now since it is around lunchtime," Will replied.

"Well, I'm going to have to run into him some time or later so it might as well be now," Kat said trying to sound convincing.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know this isn't just a job to you, I mean Dr. Oliver was a very good friend of yours," Will pointed out.

"That may be but I've never let personal feelings of any kind get in the way of my assignment and I'm not going to start now," Kat declared.

"All right, well let me give you those directions," he said as he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

Kat pulled into the parking lot of Hayley's Cyberspace and took a deep breath as she parked her car. She sat there several minutes before finally gaining the courage to get out and go inside. Once inside, Kat looked around and saw that the place was full of teenagers. Most of them were sitting at tables eating but a few were at the many computer stations that were set up.

"Can I help you?" a woman with red hair said as she approached Kat who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm new in town and I heard this was a popular hangout so I decided to come check it out for myself," Kat told her.

"Well as you can see all the tables are full but I can seat you at the counter if you don't mind," she said.

"Um, sure that'd be fine," Kat replied.

"From that accent I'd say you're a long way from home," the woman said once Kat had taken a seat and the woman went behind the counter.

"Yeah, my job just transferred me from Australia," Kat answered.

"Wow, Australia that's pretty cool, I'm Hayley by the way," she said extending her hand to Kat.

"Oh so you're Hayley," Kat responded.

"Do we know each other?" Hayley questioned.

"No, it's just that this place is called Hayley's Cyberspace," Kat replied.

"Oh yeah right," Hayley chastised herself for not getting it.

"I'm Kat, it's very nice to meet you Hayley," Kat told her.

"I have the strangest feeling that I know you from somewhere," Hayley started saying but she was soon interrupted as three teens approached the counter.

"Hey Hayley, we're starving do you think you could hook us up with some food," a boy in red said.

"Excuse me, Conner, but I'm helping out a customer," Hayley replied.

"You'll have to excuse him Hayley it's feeding time," a girl in yellow joked as they sat down at the counter next to Kat.

"So sorry for the interruption Kat, what can I get for you," Hayley asked her.

"I could go for a burger and fries," Kat replied.

"Coming right up," Hayley said as she disappeared into the back.

"Hey Dr. O, over here!" the boy named Conner yelled.

"Wow, this place is really packed," said a voice that Kat immediately recognized.

"Hey Tommy," Hayley said as she reemerged.

"Hey Hayley, think we could get some food to go, I'm afraid if we're not back to school in time Randall will go all postal on me," Tommy told her.

"Sure Tommy, I'll tell the cook to put a rush on things, that is if Kat here doesn't mind having to wait a bit longer for her food," Hayley said bringing everyone's attention to Kat.

"No, it's all right Hayley, I don't mind at all," Kat said aware of all the eyes that were watching her.

"Oh my gosh, Kat?" Tommy questioned as he recognized the accent.

"Tommy?" Kat asked as she turned around acting as though she were equally surprised.

"I can't believe this, what are you doing here?" Tommy inquired.

"My job just transferred me," she answered.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Conner asked.

"Now I know why you looked so familiar," Hayley interjected.

"Kat and I are old friends," Tommy answered as Kat got up from her stool and they embraced.

"It's so good to see you Tommy, what on earth are you doing here in Reefside," Kat replied once he released her.

"I got a degree in paleontology and now I'm teaching science at Reefside High," he informed her.

"Funny, I thought I'd always be the one to go into teaching," Kat commented.

"You said your job transferred you?" Tommy questioned.

"Um, yeah I'm an environmental scientist and I'm working for the E.P.A. there's a new office downtown," Kat explained.

"What are the odds that both of you would become scientists?" Hayley pointed out as she left to go put in the food orders.

"I just can't get over your being here, you look great," Tommy told her.

"So do you, nice hair cut," Kat replied.

"I figured it was time for a change," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Here's your food Tommy," Hayley said as she came out with a couple of bags in her hands.

"Listen Kat, I'd really like to stay and catch up but I've got to get these guys back to school," Tommy told her apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand, I have to get back to work soon too," Kat replied.

"Hayley do me a favor and give Kat my number and address," Tommy told his friend.

"Will do, Tommy," Hayley told him.

"Ethan let's go, I'll see you later," Tommy said yelling at a boy in blue who was occupying a computer.

"Goodbye, Tommy," Kat called after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Hope this chapter makes some kind of sense. I was up really late writing it and I just really needed to update this story. _Everything in italics means that it's a thought and not spoken out loud._

Katherine sat at her desk in I.D. headquarters and stared at the piece of paper that she held in her hands. It the paper that she had gotten from Hayley and on it was written Tommy's address and phone number. Although their reunion had been brief, Katherine couldn't help the old feelings that were beginning to stir up inside of her.

"You know if you want to call him all you have to do is pick up the phone, though you would need to go downstairs to the other office," Will remarked as he stood behind her.

"Getting to the office a little late aren't you?" Kat questioned as she turned around to face him.

"It wasn't my fault, all the streets were blocked off, apparently there's some celebrity in town or something," Will replied.

"Hey you two, have you heard the news?" Glenn asked as he joined them.

"And what news would that be?" Will inquired.

"Nikki Valentina is in town!" Glenn said excitedly.

"Ah, so that would explain the traffic," said Will.

"Who's Nikki Valentina?" Kat questioned not knowing who they were talking about.

"Only the hottest television star ever and the star of one my favorite shows 'Ocean Alert', she's in town to film an episode of the show and I heard they're even looking for people to play extras, man would I love to be an extra on that set, I mean just imagine being that close to a celebrity," Glenn rattled on and Kat was being to see that this was a habit of his.

"Hey Glenn, they're showing clips of Nikki on the TV in the break room," a guy said as he walked past them.

"Come on, you don't want to miss this," Glenn said as he raced to the break room and Kat and Will followed.

Kat walked into the break room and found that the room was full of other agents mostly men who were crowded around the television set. She looked at the TV and saw the news reporter who had apparently tracked Nikki all the way from the airport and was reporting that Nikki had made an unscheduled trip inside Hayley's Cyberspace. There were reporters and fans surrounding the place just waiting for Nikki to come out. Then the news report began to show clips of Nikki on her show.

"I don't know why people waste their time watching shows like that," Kat remarked as the men continued to drool over the pictures of Nikki clad in a bathing suit.

"I take it you're not a fan," Will surmised.

"Shows like that only serve to objectify women, just once I'd like to see a show about a woman whose strong, intelligent and can be a hero without wearing a bikini," Kat said as she walked out of the room.

"You mean like a show about a woman who's a secret CIA agent," Will teased.

"Don't you have some work to get to or something?" Kat asked as he laughed and made his way over to his own desk.

"Kat, you might want to come check this out seeing as how you're new in town, there are news reports that tyranno things are attacking the city again, I'm sure there power rangers will take care of them though," Glenn said as he walked by her desk.

"It looks like they're attacking only a few blocks away from here," Kat remarked as she watched the TV.

"Don't you go getting any ideas, that's not your job anymore," Will told her.

"Maybe not but I still might be able to help, what if there are innocent people being harmed, and besides if the power rangers show up I won't have to do anything at all," Kat told him.

"Just be careful will you," Will yelled as Kat had already taken off running towards the elevators.

Kat rode the elevator all the way to the lobby and quickly ran outside. She had only run a few blocks when she heard what sounded like fighting. She raced around the corner only to stop in her tracks at the scene that was in front of her. She quickly hid behind a corner and watched as the three students who she had seen just briefly yesterday with Tommy at the cyberspace fighting against the drones.

She watched them fight and was amazed at their fighting skills. Which she guessed could have only come from one person. _You've trained them well, Tommy. _She thought as she continued to watch the scene unfolding before her. Soon the three appeared to be fighting with super skills as Kat watched the boy in red displaying his super speed and the girl in yellow let out this high pitched super scream. Suddenly more of those drones appeared and Kat watched speechless as the three morphed into their ranger forms. _I might have known they'd be the power rangers. Does that mean that Tommy's their mentor?_

"Dr. O, we're heading for the beach," she heard the yellow ranger say as the drones had disappeared into a portal.

Kat knew that meant there must be some kind of monster on the loose elsewhere. Realizing there was nothing more for her to do, Kat decided to head back to the office.

"See anything interesting?" Will asked after she returned.

"Oh nothing, unless you count getting to see the power rangers up close and personal, of course that's nothing new for me," she told him.

"So, how do these new guys measure up?" he asked.

"No team will ever equal the one I served on but then again I guess I'm biased, no really I think these new guys are doing a great job, they've been trained well," Kat replied. She had already decided not to divulge the fact that she now knew the rangers' identities, at least not until she knew the full extent of Tommy's involvement.

Hours later, Katherine had returned home to her apartment and was about to pick up the phone to call Tommy when she heard the phone ring in the room that had been turned into her office.

"Agent Hillard here," she said knowing that only the agency would call her on that line.

"Kat, Nikki Valentina's been kidnapped by a monster, you need to come back to the office as soon as possible," Will told her.

"Since when does the C.I.A. handle kidnappings by monsters, wouldn't that fall under the jurisdiction of the power rangers," Kat replied.

"This is a high-profile kidnapping and the producers of Ocean Alert are threatening to sue the city of Reefside if she isn't found, something about losing thousands of dollars if they lose their star," he replied.

"Alright, I'll be right there, though I don't think we'll be of any help," she said and hung up the phone.

_Wait a second; didn't the yellow ranger mention something about the beach? _Kat suddenly realized and instead of taking the exit to downtown she headed for the beach instead. She arrived at the beach just in time to see a portal open up and Nikki Valentina landed on the beach. _Maybe I was wrong about her, she seems to have escaped unharmed. _

Kat made her way down to the beach, planning on intercepting Nikki when the monster reappeared and then the power rangers came onto the scene. However, this time Kat noticed that there were four of them. She watched as the rangers began to fight the monster who seeing that Nikki Valentina was still on the beach decided to blast her, however Nikki was saved by a boy who happened to be nearby. Seeing that Nikki was fine, Kat turned her attention to the fight between the black ranger and another creature. There was no mistaking the real identity of the black ranger; he wasn't just simply another student that Tommy had trained. _He is Tommy! He's not just their mentor but a ranger as well. _Kat realized and continued to watch the battle that was going on before her.

Soon however the creature fighting Tommy retreated and Kat watched as the other rangers seemingly beat the monster they had been fighting. Kat watched as the monster then grew and the rangers called on their megazord. The monster blasted their megazord and the rangers were knocked out of it back onto the beach. The monster then entered the water and was causing a huge tidal wave that was headed for the city. Kat then saw a jeep come racing to the scene and she looked in disbelief seeing that the driver was Hayley. _Is she a ranger too? _Kat wondered. Instead of morphing though, Kat watched as Hayley through some sort of egg to the blue ranger and then the egg hatched into a zord. Using the new zord, the rangers managed to defeat the monster.

"It's about time, you got here," Will spoke as Kat finally made it back to the office.

"Yeah, I just thought you'd like to know Nikki Valentina's back," Kat told him.

"We got the report a little while ago, where were you?" he questioned.

"I just had to check something out that's all," Kat replied heading for her desk and pulling up every file they had on Tommy and his partnership with Anton Mercer. _Will said that the technology Mercer Industries had been working on was for the government. So why does it seem like that technology is being used by Tommy and his rangers? And how does Anton Mercer figure into all of this? _Kat got up from her desk and rode the elevator to the fourth floor. She walked down the hallway until she came to an office that said Dr. Katherine Hillard on the door. _Wow, Will wasn't kidding when he said the C.I.A. set this place up in case I got any visitors. _Kat looked around the room and saw that the office was filled with a desk and computer and a book shelf full of books on the environment. Katherine picked up the phone and dialed the number that Hayley had given her.

"Hey Tommy, um it's me Kat, it was really great running into you the other day and I wanted to stop by your house but I didn't want to show up unannounced so um, I was wondering if we could get together sometime, I'd love to catch up and hear about the exciting world of paleontology so just give me a call my number is 555-1215." Kat said as she left a message on his answering machine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **I've finally gotten around to writing a new chapter for this story and hopefully the next one won't be far behind. Hope you enjoy._

"Hey Kat, got a sec," Will asked as he approached her desk.

"Sure, I was just going over these files that my father sent me on Reed's case," Kat informed him.

"Well, I'm sorry to say you're going to have to put that on hold for awhile," he replied.

"Ok, what's up?" Kat asked.

"I managed to get us a meeting with Anton Mercer for later this evening," Will replied.

"That's great, I was wondering when I was going to meet him, after all he is the reason I came to Reefside in the first place," Kat said.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if you contacted your friend Dr. Oliver, maybe he could give you some insight into Mr. Mercer's character before you meet him," Will told her.

"Actually, I'm meeting with Tommy today, we're going out for lunch," Kat informed him.

"That's good, I'll speak with Glenn and see if I can get you some kind of device so we can record your conversation," Will said about to walk away.

"Hold it, this lunch today is just two old friends getting a bite to eat, I'm not going to record anything, besides I can't just come right out and ask him about his involvement with Anton," Kat replied.

"Listen Kat, if this is going to be too hard for you then I can get another agent to do this," Will told her.

"I can do the job I came here to do but I will do it my way, Tommy and I have barely had a chance to talk but if it'll make you feel better, I'll figure out a way to get him to talk about Anton but no recordings, you just have to trust that I will tell you anything that I think pertains to this case," Kat replied.

"I'm sorry, I do trust that you will do your job just make sure you're back in time for our meeting with Mercer," Will said.

A few hours later, Kat had returned home from the office to get ready for her lunch date with Tommy. She had spent an hour trying to decide what to wear before finally deciding on a pink tee with lace trim and a pair of blue jeans. She was now headed out to Tommy's home with the directions that Hayley had given her. _It figures that Tommy would live miles out of town. _Kat thought as she finally arrived to the house in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors around. She pulled her car up to the house in between a black jeep and a red sports car. _Just relax Kat; it's just lunch with an old friend, that's all. _She took a deep breath, walked up to the front door and then she rang the doorbell.

"Hello, can I help?" a girl in yellow asked as she opened the door.

"I'm here to see Tommy," Kat told her.

"Oh I remember now, you're the one from the cyberspace the other day," the girl said as she stepped aside to let Kat in.

"My name's Katherine Hillard," Kat said extending her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Kira Ford, Dr. Oliver is downstairs in his lab but I'm sure he'll be right up," Kira told her as she led Kat into the living room.

"You know, I recognize you from some of the pictures Dr. O has placed around here," Kira said pointing out the pictures that were on the coffee table and fireplace that were of Kat and the others in high school.

"That seems like a lifetime ago," Kat said as she walked over to a picture that was the last one she, Tommy, Tanya, Rocky and Adam had taken after graduation.

"Hey Kira, Dr. O wants to know if there was anyone at the door, I think he's expecting someone he seems like he's in a rush to get rid of us," a boy in red said coming up the stairs and Kat recognized him from the day at the cyberspace.

"Ms. Hillard, meet nosy Conner McKnight," Kira said as he joined them.

"It's nice to meet you Conner and please call me Kat, Ms. Hillard makes me feel old," Kat replied.

"So Kat, are you and Dr. O going out on a date or what?" Conner asked.

"That's really none of your business," Tommy said as he came into the room.

"Then that definitely means it's a date," Conner said as Tommy made a stern face and Kat just laughed.

"Who has a date?" a young man in blue said as he too joined the group.

"Dr. O has a date with Katherine here," Conner said before Tommy could get a word out.

"Ethan James, meet Katherine Hillard, an old friend of mine who I'm having lunch with today, it's not a date and even if it was, it's none of your business," Tommy said.

"Alright you guys, I think we'd better go before Tommy has a meltdown," Hayley said entering the room.

"I'm not having a meltdown," Tommy said clearly frustrated with the situation.

"It was nice seeing you again Kat," Hayley said as she led the teens out of the door.

"Sorry about that," Tommy told Kat once they were alone.

"I think it's cute, they obviously care a lot about you," Kat told him.

"Sometimes I think they care a little too much, you ready to go," he said.

"Sure, I'm starving," Kat told him.

Fifteen minutes later, Kat and Tommy arrived at the Italian restaurant that Tommy had picked for their lunch date.

"Man, I can't believe we're actually here together Kat, you look great," Tommy said once they were seated at a table.

"You don't look half bad yourself, I'm still surprised at the haircut though," Kat told him.

"I guess it was just my way of becoming more of an adult, plus I was tired of being mistaken for a woman," Tommy told her.

"Oh come on, that never happened," Kat said.

"No but I was afraid if my hair got any longer that it might," Tommy replied.

"So tell me, how's teaching working out for you?" Kat asked.

"I know I'm the last person you'd expect to be teaching science but you'd be surprised at how much I really know about the subject," Tommy told her.

"Oh I don't doubt that you're a great science teacher, Dr. O," Kat said calling him by the nickname his students used.

"What about you, I mean environmental science is a long way from teaching or ballet for that matter," Tommy told her.

"I had some great years in the London ballet company but after my mom got sick and my parents moved back to Australia my heart just wasn't in it anymore, I decided to go to college and my passion for the environment made environmental science a logical choice and by the way you're not the only person around here who has doctor in front of their name," Kat informed him.

"I heard about your mom, I'm really sorry, she was a great lady, I wish I could have been there to help you through it but I spent a lot of time away on digs and by the time I heard it was a little late for condolences," Tommy replied.

"It's ok, I mean I miss her like crazy but I know she's always with me, I didn't mean to lose touch with you Tommy but after my mom died my life just kinda took an unexpected turn," Kat told him.

"I know what you mean by that, I lost touch with a lot of people when I decided to pursue paleontology," Tommy said.

"Speaking of that, you never did say why you chose that as a profession I mean the last time we talked you were all set on becoming the world's greatest racecar driver," Kat replied.

"Racing was great, I mean I was becoming the best rookie the sport had seen in years, at least that's what my uncle told me, but after hearing about the accident that took Trini's life I just decided that racing wasn't worth me risking my life, so I headed to college where I heard the renowned scientist and paleontologist Dr. Anton Mercer speak about the experiments he was working on and I became fascinated by the subject so I decided that I would pursue a career in paleontology myself not knowing that years later I would be working with Anton on those very projects," Tommy told her.

"That's interesting, is Anton Mercer the reason you chose Reefside to live in," Kat wondered.

"Actually I had no idea Anton would be coming here at all, years ago the experiment we were working on failed and I thought that Anton hadn't survived so I just packed up and decided to get a job as a teacher," Tommy explained.

"Wait so you mean you're no longer working with him?" Kat questioned.

"No, actually I've been wanting to talk to Anton since he came to town but he just seems so busy with Mercer Industries that we haven't had the chance, his son is a student of mine though," Tommy answered.

"Strange that someone who once worked so closely with you suddenly can't find the time to explain what happened to him all those years that you thought he was dead," Kat mused.

"Kat, not that I mind or anything but what's with all these questions about Anton Mercer," Tommy said growing curious about Kat's interest in Anton.

"Well it's just that my job with the E.P.A. requires me to check out all the companies in Reefside to make sure that they're in compliance with environmental standards and Mercer Industries just happens to be at the top of the list," Kat told him.

"Oh, that makes sense, but trust me Anton's the most honest person I know, I'm sure you won't find any problems with his company," Tommy told her.

"I hope for Mr. Mercer's sake that's true," Kat replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **_I realize that I've been slacking it big time when it comes to updating my stories. First I was suffering from a big case of writer's block and didn't like anything that I was writing. Then school got in the way and I found myself never having anytime to write at all. But that's all over now so hopefully I can put as much attention into these stories as I did in the beginning. Please bear with me as I continue to tweak this story, and I apologize if this chapter is a little rough. _

Katherine stared at herself in the mirror and decided that she was ready. She had come home from her lunch date with Tommy an hour ago and had to immediately start getting ready for her meeting with Anton Mercer. The door bell rang and Kat knew that it was Will arriving to take her to the meeting and she went to answer the door.

"You look nice," Will said after she opened the door and let him in.

"This is our first meeting with Dr. Mercer and I just wanted to look the part," Kat replied. She was dressed in a grey business suit and had pulled her hair back in a bun.

"Well, I think I've got just the thing to complete the look," he told her as he handed her an i.d. badge with her picture on it that read _"Dr. Katherine Hillard, E.P.A." _ Katherine saw that he was already wearing his.

"What's in the briefcase?" Kat asked referring to the one that Will held in his hand.

"Mainly just a bunch of useless papers, but Glenn sent something along for you," Will said as he set the briefcase on the kitchen counter and opened it up. Inside was a watch, glasses, and a tiny little device that looked like a hearing aid.

"Ok, so what is all this for?" Kat asked as Will handed her the items and she began putting them on.

"The glasses will enable you to see anything that wouldn't normally be visible to the naked eye and will also enable you to take pictures of anything you see and they'll automatically be uploaded to Glenn's computer at work, the watch is a communication device so that we can keep in touch, oh and if you insert that hearing aid into your ear you'll be able to hear me and it'll record everything," Will explained.

"Shall we get on with it, I'm anxious to meet this Anton Mercer," Kat said once they were ready.

"Yeah we can take my car," Will said as they left her apartment.

They drove through downtown and past their headquarters into a nice looking part of town with huge mansions. Katherine guessed that this was where all the rich people of Reefside lived and it wasn't long until they pulled up to a house on a large estate.

"I guess business has been very good," Will remarked as he parked the car and they approached the front door.

"No kidding, maybe I should have stuck to science," Kat said with a smile as she walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"May I help you?" the butler asked as he opened the door.

"I'm William Cole from the E.P.A. and this is my partner Katherine Hillard, we have an appointment with Dr. Mercer today," Will informed him.

"Ah, yes, I do believe he's expecting you," he said as he let them in. "Please wait here, I'll inform Dr. Mercer of your arrival," he said as he left them standing alone in the entry way.

"So far so good," Will remarked.

"Mr. Cole, Ms. Hillard, so nice to finally meet you," Mercer said as he approached them and they all shook hands.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home Mr. Mercer, it wasn't necessary we could've had this meeting at your plant," Katherine replied.

"Yeah I mean most of the people whose companies we investigate never meet us face to face, we don't usually see them unless we find something wrong with one of their plants," Will told him.

"I assure you Mr. Cole, everything is just as it should be at Mercer Industries," Anton assured him.

"I understand that you have a greenhouse on the property where you do some research, would you mind if I had a look around it," Will asked him.

"I thought you might be interested in that, why don't I have James show you around," Anton replied as he motioned his butler.

"Well, while Will's doing that, maybe we could go somewhere and discuss the precautions your plant is taking to protect the environment," Kat said as Will went outside.

"Of course Ms. Hillard, we can talk in my office," Anton said as he led her upstairs.

"Please, call me Katherine, I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," Kat told him.

"Ok, Katherine, I think this is going to be the first time I've ever enjoyed my company being investigated," Anton said and smiled.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Kat told him.

"It's just that it's not everyday I get the pleasure of working with such a beautiful woman," Anton replied.

"Um, thank you," Kat said unsure of what to say next.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call downstairs," a maid said as she entered the office.

"Make yourself comfortable Katherine, I'll be right back," Anton said as he left the room.

"Will, its Kat, do you read me?" she said into her watch once she was alone.

"Loud and clear, I can't believe Mercer was just hitting on you like that," Will answered.

"Oh so you heard that," Kat remarked.

"Yeah, I did, I took some pictures of the greenhouse, it looks like Mercer's been working on a new project, I'm done here so I'll meet you in front of the house when your done," Will told her.

"Ok, I'll try and take a closer look around the office before Anton comes back," Kat told him. She walked around the office and used her glasses to take pictures of the room. She walked over to the corner of the room and a green light began to appear. _What on earth? It looks like some kind of portal._

"I'm sorry Katherine, it looks like we're going to have to cut our meeting short," Anton said entering the room and Kat jumped away from the portal which disappeared.

"I guess we'll just have to reschedule," Kat said as Anton took a seat behind his desk.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute," a teenage boy said as he entered the office.

"Trent can't you see that I'm in a meeting," Anton replied.

"Oh, sorry," Trent told him.

"Katherine, this is my son Trent, I assure you I raised him with better manners than this," Anton remarked.

"Nice to meet you Trent, Anton we'll talk later," Kat said as she left the room.

"So find anything interesting?" Will asked as Kat met him in front of the house.

"Not yet, but I definitely think we need to check that house out some more," Kat replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine walked down the hallway of I.D. headquarters and stopped as she reached the door of their resident technological genius.

"Hi Glenn, do you have a sec?" Kat asked as she knocked on the door.

"Sure Kat, I always have a second for you, in fact I was just about to call you, we got some Intel that I think may be of help to you," Glenn told her as she entered the office.

"I take that to mean you have some information that will help me sneak back into Anton Mercer's house," Kat said as Glenn pulled up the information on his computer.

"Well that chip that you placed in his office has allowed us to hear everything that goes on there and this morning Mercer placed a phone call to some caterers, apparently he's hosting some big party at his house tomorrow evening and the caterers are arriving this afternoon to set everything up," Glenn informed her.

"Hmm, so all I have to do is disguise myself as an employee of the catering service and I can walk in there without anyone suspecting anything," Kat decided.

"Yeah, I've taken the liberty of already getting you set up, this is an i.d badge identical to the one the other workers will be wearing, and this is the uniform that you'll need," Glenn said as he handed the items.

"Thanks Glenn, what would we ever do without you," Kat said with a smile.

Kat left Glenn's office and headed back to her desk where she found Will waiting for her with an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," Will said referring to the things she held in her hand.

"I asked you first," Kat said as she sat down.

"This is an invitation to party that Anton Mercer's giving at his mansion, it's some sort of fundraiser for scientific research and he's invited the two of us to attend," Will explained.

"That's great, I mean we've been waiting for an opportunity to get back into that house," Kat told him.

"It won't be easy with that many people around but at least Mercer will be distracted enough not to notice if we slip away," Will replied.

"The invitation says black-tie, I guess I'd better go shopping, I didn't really bring any formal dresses with me when I moved here," Kat said.

"Before you take off on your shopping spree, mind explaining what you were doing in Glenn's office," Will responded.

"Glenn found a way for me to get inside Mercer's house before the party begins so that I can look around alone," Kat replied.

"And when were you planning on telling me about his little mission of yours?" Will questioned.

"I just did," Kat said.

"You were about to go over there without telling me weren't you, you were just gonna waltz in there without any back up," Will snapped.

"Relax Will, I just figured it'd be easier for me to go in alone, if it'll make you fill any better, just go to Glenn and have him rig up my equipment so that if anything goes wrong I'll be able to contact you directly," Kat told him.

"Fine but no more going behind my back ok," Will told her.

"Sorry it won't happen again," Kat promised.

Katherine arrived at the catering service dressed in the uniform that Glenn had given her and checked out her reflection in the window to make sure that everything was in place. She was donning a short black wig and green contact lenses in an effort to make sure that none of Mercer's staff would recognize her from having been there only a few days before.

"You must be Melanie's replacement," a man said as she entered the building.

"Yes, I'm Susie, is it true this job is in the mansion of one of the wealthiest men in Reefside, my mama will never believe I got to go inside a place like that," Kat said in a Southern accent.

"You've never worked a job like this before have you?" the man questioned.

"Is it that obvious, the temp agency usually only gets me jobs answering phones, but don't you worry, I'm a real quick study," Kat replied.

"It's too late to get someone else so I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, the others are in the back loading up the vans why don't you go help them," he told her.

"Sure thing, and I promise you won't regret giving me a chance," Kat said as she headed to the back.

"_That's some accent; you know maybe you should have been an actress."_ Will voice said coming into Katherine's earpiece. "It's working isn't it," Kat said as she came to where the employees were loading the vans.

An hour later, Katherine sat in one of the catering vans with the catering service employees as they drove to Anton Mercer's mansion. They arrived at the front gate and the van stopped as the driver pushed the intercom button.

"Ok, the stuff in this van goes to the kitchen, the rest of this we'll set up in the backyard next to the pool," the manager said once the vans were inside the estate and the employees were standing in front of him.

"Margie and I take the kitchen stuff," Kat spoke as she pulled the arm of the girl standing next to her. "My mama will just kill me if I don't get a peek at that kitchen."

She and Margie began unloading the van with the food and soon made their way inside the house and into the kitchen. They had to make several trips before all the food was unloaded. Once they were done, Kat decided that it was time for her to slip away on her own.

"Say Margie, you worked many of these kinds of parties before?" Kat asked.

"All the time, you wouldn't believe the all the things these rich people buy," Margie commented.

"I'm glad you said that cause I'm just dying to have a look around, be a dear and cover for me if the boss comes around," Kat replied.

"Alright but if you're not back in time, don't go blaming me if the boss fires you," Margie told her as Kat left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to Anton Mercer's office.

Kat entered the office and found that it was empty. She began searching around the room hoping to once again find that portal.

"Ok, I'm inside Mercer's office," Kat said knowing that Will was listening to her every word.

"_Tell me again what is it you're looking for?" Will asked her. _

"Last time we were here, I saw this glowing green light, I'm pretty sure it was some kind of portal and if I can find it again I might be able to find out where it leads," Kat told him. _"Kat, you can't enter that portal alone, who knows where you might end up," Will said. _ "Don't worry I'll be fine," Kat said as she continued to walk around the room.

"I found it!" Kat exclaimed as once again the green light appeared. _"Ok, you found it, now get out of there, the two of us can come back tomorrow and we'll slip away during the party to figure out where it leads," Will told her. _

"Sorry Will, but it has to be now, who knows if we'll even be able to get away, it's now or never," Kat decided. _"Kat, you leave that room immediately," Will ordered. _

Ignoring the protests of Will in her ear, Kat approached the portal and the light surrounded her. _Here goes nothing. _She thought as she entered the portal.

"What on earth, where am I?" Kat wondered as she looked around the room the portal had brought her to.

Kat looked around and saw that she was in some kind of lab almost like it was a secret hide out or something. "Will come in, you won't believe what just happened," Kat spoke in a quiet voice. "Fox, this is Nightingale, do you read me," she said finally using her field name but there was nothing but silence.

"Ok so obviously, I'm not in Reefside anymore, that portal must lead to another dimension or something," Kat decided. _Could this be some secret lab of Anton's? I mean who else would have the knowledge to create a portal like that. _

"Zeltrax!" a voice yelled and Katherine heard footsteps approaching. _I have to hide and fast. Kat thought as she frantically searched for somewhere to hide. _

"Yes, my lord," Zeltrax said as he and Mesogog entered the main room of the fortress.

"Where is Elsa?" Mesogog hissed.

"She is nearing the "carbon fusion" and will arrive to it soon," Zeltrax told him.

"Good, we have kept Tommy from finding our prize for nearly a year and once it is in my possession, nothing will be able to stop me," Mesogog laughed.

_I don't believe this. I've accidentally stumble into the lair of the Dino Rangers' biggest enemy. But what is its connection to Anton Mercer? _Kat thought from her hiding place inside the air vent in the ceiling. She watched as Mesogog left the room but Zeltrax stayed. _Great, now I'm stuck here until he leaves._

After what seemed like hours but was really only about thirty minutes. Katherine watched as Elsa entered the room with a large black stone and set it down.

"There had better be good news," Mesogog said as entered the room. Elsa was busy trying to cut into the black stone as Zeltrax hovered behind her.

"Sorry my lord, it's going to take a little while longer, but have patience in only a matter of hours this power will be yours," Elsa replied.

"Fine, but you had better not fail me, come Zeltrax," Mesogog said as they left.

_I better get back or Will's going to send the entire agency after me. At least now I know how to get into this place. Only question now is how I am going to get out. Duh, I can't believe I forgot about this. I just hope it still works. _

Katherine rolled up her sleeve to reveal the communicator that she had used when she was a ranger. She had brought it in case she couldn't get back to the portal and needed to find a way out. _Only problem is I have no idea if this can get me back to Reefside. Oh well, here goes nothing. _Kat pushed the button and disappeared in a flash of pink.

"At least I'm still alive," Kat spoke as she landed in a familiar place. _Kat is that you, I've been trying to reach you for over an hour. _

"Yeah Will, it's good to hear your voice, um I'm going to need an extraction," Kat told him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Angel Grove," Kat replied and gave him her coordinates.

_**Author's Note: **My last chapter was kinda short, so I decided to make up for it with an even longer one. Hope you enjoyed it, please keep the reviews coming. _


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine walked around the ruins of what was once the Power Chamber. It had been destroyed by Divatox years ago after Kat had passed down her powers to Cassie. She remembered another time when it was destroyed right before she became the first and only Pink Zeo ranger. At least then, the Power Chamber had been rebuilt. Now all that was left was a pile of rumble. _I can't believe everything's gone. _She thought but her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a helicopter. It landed about fifty-feet away from where she was standing and she watched as Will got out and climbed the up the hill to meet her.

"Where exactly are we?" Will asked once he reached her.

"This is where the Power Chamber once stood," Kat informed him.

"Wait, so you're saying this is the actual site of the Power Rangers' base?" Will questioned.

"What's left of it anyway," Kat told him.

"Mind explaining to me how you got here," he said.

"I used my old ranger communicator, I wasn't sure if it would even still work but it did and it brought me here," Kat explained.

"Why do still carry that thing around?" Will asked.

"Its not something I do everyday but when I thought about going through that portal I knew I might not be able to find it to get back from wherever it was going to take me, so I needed some extra insurance," Kat replied.

"Speaking of that portal, where exactly did it lead," Will said eager for her answer.

"Do we have to discuss that here, I'd really like to get back," Kat told him.

"We can't talk in the chopper it's too noisy and I don't want to wait for the answers, I want to know everything that you discovered," Will replied.

"As you know, the portal was in Mercer's office, when I went through it I landed in lab like fortress or something," Kat told him.

"So Mercer has created a portal to a secret lab?" Will inquired.

"That's what I thought at first too but it wasn't Anton that I saw it was the creature Mesogog," Kat explained.

"Are you actually telling me that you found the secret lair of the power rangers' biggest enemy?" Will questioned.

"Yes, I hid in the air vents so Mesogog has no idea that I was there," Kat told him.

"This is crazy, how could a portal in Mercer's house lead to Mesogog's lair," Will wondered aloud.

"That's what we need to find out, I mean maybe Mercer has no idea this portal even exists, and if he did I can't believe he wouldn't say anything about it," Kat decided.

"I've seen this kind of thing happen all the time in Reefside, those kind of portals pop up everywhere in the city depending on where the monsters show up, as much as I would like to investigate more into it I think it's best if we just concentrate on our mission and let the Power Rangers deal with Mesogog," Will told her.

"But Will we have the chance to help rid the city of one of its biggest threats, we can't just ignore the fact that we know how to get to Mesogog," Kat said.

"Kat you know as well as I do that the only way to truly stop Mesogog is to let the Power Rangers deal with it, we're secret agents Kat, not superheroes, our job is to find out everything we can about Anton Mercer," Will replied.

"I know your right, we don't have nearly enough resources to take on Mesogog, I'm sure the rangers can handle things themselves," Kat said.

"Good now that, that's settled why let's head home," Will said as he headed off toward the helicopter.

The next evening, Kat was in her apartment getting ready for the fundraiser that was being held at Anton Mercer's house. She had just finished putting on her earrings when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Wow, you clean up nice," Will told her as he stood at her door wearing a tuxedo.

"Thanks, so do you," Kat said as she closed the door behind her and they made their way down to Will's car.

Arriving at the Mercer mansion, they saw a lot of cars parked on the hillside leading to the estate.

"It seems like half the town is already here," Will remarked as he parked the car.

"The rich half at least," Kat said noticing expensive cars that they were parked next to.

"Kinda makes you wonder why he invited us," Will said with a smile.

"I imagine he's trying to butter us up so that his company will pass E.P.A. inspection," Kat said as they walked to the front door.

"Alright so all we have to do is mingle long enough that it won't seem suspicious if we slip away in the middle of the party," Will told her as he rang the bell.

"I'll follow your lead," Kat said as they were let inside.

The butler led them through the house and outside to the backyard that had been set up with tables and a dance floor in the middle.

"Come on let's go thank our host for inviting us," Will said as he spotted Anton talking to a couple in the crowd.

"Katherine, Will, I'm so happy the two of you could make it," Anton said turning around to greet them.

"We just wanted to thank you for inviting us," Kat told him.

"It was my pleasure, allow me to introduce Dr. Thomas Oliver and Hayley Viktor," Anton said stepping aside to allow the two couples to greet one another.

"Kat, I didn't expect to see you here, you look beautiful," Tommy said and the two of them hugged.

"Anton was nice enough to invite us, this is my partner William Cole," Kat said as the two men shook hands.

"So Katherine how do you know Dr. Oliver?" Anton asked once the introductions were over with.

"Believe it or not we went to high school together," Kat told him.

"Well what a small world, if you'll excuse me I must tend to my other guests, enjoy yourselves," Anton said as he left them.

"I'm surprised to find you here too Tommy, I thought you said you hardly spoke to Anton anymore," Kat said.

"Yeah I was a little surprised to be invited too but then again half the scientific community of Reefside is here," Tommy told her.

"It also helps that you're his son's teacher," Hayley joked.

"So Kat, would you like to dance?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, you don't mind do you Will," Kat replied.

"No, I don't mind at all, maybe Hayley could introduce me to some of the locals," Will said as Hayley took his arm and they walked away.

"I didn't even want to come here tonight but I'm glad I did now," Tommy said once he and Kat were dancing.

"I know what you mean I wasn't looking forward to it either but Will insisted that we come," Kat told him.

"How long has he been your partner?" Tommy asked.

"We've only been working together since I moved here to Reefside, we don't always agree on the way things should be done but I couldn't ask for a better partner," Kat told him.

"That's how I feel about Hayley, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met her," Tommy replied.

"You care a lot about her don't you," Kat said.

"Yeah I guess I do, I mean she's been the only close friend I've had around for awhile, she reminds me of a female version of Billy," Tommy told her.

"I wish we hadn't grown so far apart, I've really missed you," Kat revealed.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you over the past years," Tommy replied.

"Then why didn't you?" Kat asked but Tommy never got to answer her because it was announced that dinner was being served. They rejoined Hayley and Will only to discover that they were assigned to different tables.

"Disappointed?" Will asked as they sat at a table across the room and he caught Kat glancing in Tommy's direction.

"What?" Kat asked as she snapped back to reality.

"Never mind, are you done eating," Will said.

"Yeah, I am," Kat answered.

"Good then I'd say its time we got down to business, I'm going to slip inside the house and head to Mercer's office, think you can keep him busy," Will said as he got up from the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Mercer," Kat said as she approached his table.

"Please Kat, call me Anton, you seem to be missing your partner," Anton replied.

"Yes, I think he had to go to the bathroom, I'm not interrupting anything am I," she said.

"No, no sit down, in fact now that you're here maybe we can finally change the subject on this new white ranger that's appeared," Anton told her.

"What white ranger?" Kat asked.

"My dear didn't you see the news today, there's a new white ranger in town and he really gave our rangers quite the beating, he's evil if ever I saw it," an older lady told her.

"I was out of town for a little while today, I guess I missed all the action," Kat said.

"I'm bored of all this ranger talk, after all we're here to discuss science," Anton told them.

After sitting at the table for awhile, Kat realized that Will wasn't back yet and decided to go and find him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go use the little girl's room," Kat said getting up from the table.

"What's taking you so long?" Kat asked after she found Will in Anton office.

"I've been looking through all of these files but I can't find anything about his projects that were done on the island," Will told her.

"We should have known he'd be to smart to leave them here where they could be found," Kat replied.

"I guess you're right, but I did manage to bug his computer so the next time he uses it, it will link up to Glenn's computer in the office," Will said.

"Great so the only thing to do now is wait, we'd better get back to the party before someone notices how long you've been gone," Kat told him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_In an effort to keep this story moving, I've decided to try and make the chapters a bit longer. Because, I realized that at the rate I was going, it was going to take forever to really get everything that I wanted into the storyline. Thanks so much for those of you that continue to review and to those who don't review but continue to read. I really do try and put a lot of thought into each and every chapter. Maybe that's why it takes me forever to update. Now on with our story..._

"Hey Glenn, has there been any activity on Mercer's computer yet?" Kat inquired as she entered Glenn's office.

"Wow Kat, you're in the office kinda early today aren't you?" Glenn asked as he turned around to greet her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I figured why not come to work and try to get something done," Kat replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that so far nothing significant has come up on the bug that Will implanted into Mercer's computer but don't worry I'm sure we'll get something soon," Glenn told her.

"Alright, if you need me I'll be at my station," Kat said as she left Glenn to his work.

She arrived at her desk and glanced at the photo of her and her parents that was taken right before her mother had passed away. She picked up the phone and dialed her father's number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked as he answered the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me sorry for waking you up, I know it's really early," Kat said knowing that in Australia it was already tomorrow and it was way too early in the morning for her to have called.

"Is everything alright?" her father asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, I just missed you and I realized that I hadn't called you since coming back to America," Kat answered.

"I knew you'd call eventually, I would have called myself but I didn't want to jeopardize your work, how's that coming by the way," he said.

"Slowly but I think we just found a way to speed things up a bit, it's mostly a waiting game but nothing that I can't handle," she informed him.

"I'm glad things are going well, how was the reunion with Tommy," he replied.

"It was nice, he's doing really well here in Reefside," Kat told him.

"So he doesn't suspect anything, doesn't question why you just happened to end up in the same town as him?" Jack questioned.

"No, as far as Tommy's concerned I got transferred here for my job and I'm trying to involve him a little as possible in the investigation," Kat answered.

"Kat, I know he's your friend but you have to start realizing that if he's apart of this in anyway, you can't protect him, you must do the job that the CIA hired you to do," Jack responded.

"So dad, any new leads on Reed's case," Kat said wanting to change the subject.

"A few but nothing's concrete, I promise to let you know the minute we get something," he told her.

"Just make sure that you do because I want to see Reed's killer brought to justice," Kat replied.

"Look sweetie, do you mind if we cut this short, like you said it's early here and I could still get a few more hours of sleep before heading into work," he said.

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon, love you," she replied.

"I love you too," he said and hung up the phone.

At lunchtime, Kat decided to leave the office and headed to Reefside Park. She walked down the trail looking for a park bench to sit on when she saw Tommy's student Conner with a soccer ball in hand. He was standing next to a bench talking to a boy she quickly recognized as Trent Mercer. It looked like a rather heated discussion so she walked closer to them and stood behind a tree hoping to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Trent, you really don't look so good, maybe I should call your father and have him come get you," Conner told him.

"No don't, I told you I'm fine, just get off my back will ya," Trent said as he got up from the bench and started to walk away.

Kat watched as Conner stood there for a moment as if trying to make a decision while Trent walked away and then he threw down the ball and started to follow him. Kat waited a few minutes and then she followed them. After walking for awhile, Kat realizes that Trent has led Conner to a secluded part of the forest. She watches from behind a tree as Conner looks around but Trent is nowhere to be found. She was about to make her presence know when out of nowhere the White Ranger appeared and attacked Conner. Kat crouched down and watched as Conner morphed into the Red Ranger. Soon the two began to fight but without their weapons which both had thrown on the ground.

The white ranger began to get the upper hand and Kat heard Conner contact Tommy and the other ranger's for help. The white ranger then picked up Conner's Thundermax saber and started to use it on him. _Oh no, I have to find a way to help him. _Kat thought as she watched helplessly from her hiding place. Just then Conner obviously tired of getting beat called on his Super Dino Mode Powers. Conner finally gets the upper hand and sends the whiter ranger flying, after which he powered down. The white ranger looking defeated tells Conner that he doesn't have to worry about him anymore and he collapses. Conner ran over to his side and tried to get the white ranger to wake up. Kat watched as the white ranger who was only pretending to be hurt used Conner's blaster to get the upper hand once again and was about to finish Conner off when Mesogog and Zeltrax showed up. Mesogog tried to convince the white ranger to join his army but the white ranger refused and took off in his zord.

"Do you want me to finish him?" Zeltrax asked referring to Conner.

"No, he is more useful to us alive as he may lead us to the white ranger again," Mesogog stated and they left.

Kat stayed hidden and waited until Ethan, who had come to help and Conner left before turning around and heading back in the direction that she came. She arrived back in the park where she saw Trent who looked very disoriented and confused. _Now where did he come from? _She wondered and decided to follow him and find out for herself. She was careful not to be seen and was surprised when she ended up in the warehouse district. Still following Trent she made sure to stay close to the walls of the building. Suddenly, she heard a distinct ringing and realized that in all the excitement she had forgotten to turn off her cell phone. She quickly ducked behind the wall to turn it off. Trent seems not to notice and continues walking. _Oh no, I've lost him. _Kat realized as she looked up and saw that Trent was gone. She took out her phone and dialed the number that had been trying to reach her.

"You called?" she asked as Will answered.

"Where are you, Glenn said you went to lunch but that was over two hours ago," Will told her.

"Sorry, I must have lost track of the time, I'll be back in the office soon," she replied.

"Good because I've got news that I think you'll want to hear," he informed her.

"Ok I'll see you in the office, I gotta go," she said hanging up the phone as she heard noises coming from one of the warehouse nearby.

Kat entered the warehouse only to find that it was totally deserted except for a huge fossil that stood in the center of the room. _What on earth is this? _She slowly walked closer to the fossil and was shocked to see what was inside. _It can't be? _

"Tommy, what have they done to you," she spoke aloud.

"Dr. O, you in here, Hayley said you tried to contact her," Conner's voice rang through the room.

"I can't let them find me," Kat said as she quickly hid.

"Look like we're too late," Ethan said upon seeing their fossilized teacher.

"We better get him back to the lab, maybe Hayley can figure out a way to unfreeze him," Kira said.

The next day, Kat sat at her work station in I.D. headquarters and read the file her father had sent her from ASIS on Reed's case.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Will inquired as he sat down next to her.

"You mean about this mission?" she asked.

"I thought you'd jump at the chance to see some real action, since not much has been going on here," Will said.

"Of course, I want to go but..," Kat's voice trailed off as she thought about Tommy who as far as she knew was still trapped inside that amber fossil.

"I can handle watching Mercer for a few days without you, I know how much it would mean to you to be one step closer to bringing Reed's killer to justice," Will told her.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess there really is no reason for me not to go," Kat said realizing that there was nothing she could do to help Tommy.

Kat sat on the private plane across from her dad where they were headed for her first mission since Reed's death. She breathed in slowly and hoped that she would be able to pull this off.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Positive," she said.

"Ok, the man you are meeting is one of Chang's frequent contacts, if he's had any sort of contact with Chang in the last several months the information will most certainly be on his laptop," her father explained.

"Tell me again, why this guy is all the way in the middle of the ocean?" Kat inquired.

"From what little we know, he's a very private man and likes to stay secluded, except for every other weekend when he requests female companionship," he said.

"Which is where I come in," Kat replied.

"Yes, now once you're alone with him, all you have to do is use your lipstick to touch him anywhere on his skin and he'll be knocked out which should give you plenty of time to download the information," Jack told her.

**SOUTH CHINA SEA**

Kat rode in a speed boat across the water to the large yacht that she would be boarding. A red wig covered up her blond hair and she was wearing sunglasses. She was also wearing a short skimpy tight green dress with fish net stockings and strappy high heels. Over this she wore a leopard print faux fur coat.

"Remember, I'll be listening in the whole time," he father's voice said as the speed boat came to a halt.

Kat boarded the yacht and was led below to the door of a room by an armed guard. She removed her glasses and waited patiently as the guard unlocked the door. He held open the door and she walked in the room and he closed the door behind him.

"They didn't tell me how cute you were, do you speak english," she said to the man who lay on the bed and he was staring at her.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Mandy," she answered.

"I like that name perhaps you would be more comfortable here on the bed," he said as he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed which caused the contents of her pursed to go rolling all over the floor and her lipstick was lost.

He bent down to kiss her and Katherine smiled thinking fast about what she should do when an idea popped into her head. Instead of allowing him to kiss her, Kat slapped him across the face which to her surprise he seemed to enjoy.

"Oh yes, I've been a very bad boy, you must punish me," he cried. _This is going to be too easy. _

She looked around the room and seeing a roll of duct tape she quickly tied his arms and legs to the bed and placed a piece of tape over his mouth. She got off the bed and picked up the device that had fallen out of her purse plugged it into his laptop and began downloading the files.

"I'm on my way out," she said knowing her father would hear her.

"The boat's gone but a helicopter is on the way," he told her.

She stuck the device inside her bra and excited the room.

"He asked not to be disturbed," she told the guard as she made her way to the top of the ship where she could hear the helicopter coming towards her.

"Good work," her father said as she boarded.

**REEFSIDE**

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Kat asked Will once she was back at work.

"Nothing much unless you count that journal that Glenn stumbled upon in Mercer's computer files, so far we've only been able to open bits and pieces of it," he told her.

"What did it say?" Kat questioned.

"He just keeps mentioning a mistake he made with an experiment that's gone horribly wrong and something about not being able to control what's happening to him," Will replied.

"But it doesn't say what kind of experiment?" Kat asked.

"No but Glenn's working on trying to decode the rest of it, so maybe we'll have this case wrapped up sooner than you think," Will said as he left.

"Hey Will, I've got a phone call to make so I'm going downstairs," Kat said as she headed for the elevators. She went down to the floor that housed the E.P.A. offices.

She went to the room that posed as her office and called Reefside High School.

"Hello, Reefside High School, how may I direct your call," the secretary said as she picked up.

"I was wondering if I might leave a message for Dr. Thomas Oliver," Kat said.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Oliver has taken a temporary leave of absence," she informed Kat.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Kat asked.

"We didn't even know he wasn't coming until he missed his first class, a woman named Hayley phoned and said that Dr. Oliver had some kind of emergency and believe me Principal Randall was not pleased," she answered.

"Ok, well thanks anyway, I'll try him at home," Kat said and hung up. _So this means that Hayley has yet to figure out how to break Tommy out of that fossil. Could Trent have done that to him? He was around the warehouse at the time of the incident. I have got to find out what's going on with Anton Mercer and his son. _

_**Hope that's long enough for now, I promise the next update won't be far behind this one. I think I've finally found have this story going the way I want it to. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine parked her car about a mile away from Tommy's house and got out and started walking towards the house. She was relieved to see that the only car outside was Tommy's jeep. _So far so good, Hayley and the others must have gone home for the night. Let's see if Glenn is as much of a genius as I think he is. _She thought as she crept around to the back of the house and placed a keypad device on the wall next to the door. Immediately, the device began doing its job as it sensed the house's security system and beeped to let Katherine know the system had been disabled and she could enter the house freely.

"Now if I were Tommy where would I hide my secret lab," she aloud as she looked around the kitchen but seeing that there was no door leading to a basement she walked into the living room.

She searched around the room and paused to gaze once again upon the pictures of herself and their friends that Tommy had placed around the room. _That seems like a lifetime ago. _Kat continued looking around the room when she spotted a model statue of a T-Rex and tried to pick it up and in the process she touched the jaw. Then to her surprise she heard a wall opening. She walked down the passage until she came to a lab that was filled with a computer and all sorts of scientific equipment and in the middle of the room stood the fossilized Tommy.

"I don't know if you can hear me, and I should probably hope that you can't because then you'd know about me sneaking in here like this, but I couldn't help myself, I guess Hayley still hasn't come up with a way to get you out of that stuff, I wish I knew what to do, I have to find out what's going on around here, and what better place to start than your computer," Kat said as she walked over to the computer and sat down.

"Ok, Glenn said all I have to do is put this on the back of the hard drive and I should be able to access all of Tommy's files, without him or Hayley suspecting anything," Kat said as she began accessing the computer.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I typed in Anton Mercer," she said as she typed in the words and waited.

The computer pulled up a log of notes that Tommy had apparently kept about all his experiments with Anton Mercer. Kat read the notes and learned that Tommy and Anton had been working on experiments to combine technology with dinosaur DNA. She also realized that those creatures the rangers continuously fought were known as Tyrannodrones and that Tommy had helped to create them.

"According to this, Anton disappeared right before Mesogog showed up and Tommy believing that Anton had died gave up on the experiments and settled here in Reefside, but that still doesn't explain the appearance of the Tyrannodrones here now or where Anton disappeared to, at least Tommy looks innocent in all this," she said as she logged off the computer.

"Hayley, I really hope you can figure out a way to get Dr. O, out of that stuff," she heard Conner's voice saying as footsteps were coming from the passageway.

"I'll do my best but so far I'm not having any luck," Hayley replied back.

Kat quickly looked for a place to hide the bug she was holding and stuck it to the back of the computer chair. Then she ran to the other end of the lab and luckily found a way out.

"That was too close," Kat said as she found herself outside in the woods and began walking back towards the direction of where she left her car.

A few days later, Kat walked in to Hayley's cyberspace and looked around for a table. The place was really packed and Hayley seemed to be frantic as she struggled to wait on all the customers. Kat decided to take a seat at the bar and pulled out some files so it appeared that she was working.

"Can I get you anything?" Hayley asked her.

"I'd love some juice," Kat told her.

"Coming right up," Hayley said.

"Hayley, we really need to talk to you," Conner said as he arrived with Kira and Ethan.

"Sorry guys but I've got my hands full here," Hayley told them as she brought Kat her drink.

"Anything I can help you with?" Kat asked as she turned around to greet them.

"It's just something we have to do with Hayley," Kira told her.

Just then Trent walked into the cyberspace and a look of relief appeared on Hayley's face.

"Trent, thank goodness, grab a tray I could really use some help," Hayley told him.

"Sorry Hayley but I only came here to tell you that I won't be coming into work anymore, I quit," Trent replied.

"Trent, you can't just quit, how can you do this to me," Hayley implored.

"I don't have a choice," Trent said as he turned and headed for the door with Kira following him.

Kat watched as Kira tried to get Trent to open up to her and just when it appeared that he was going to give Kira an explanation Cassidy walked in. Cassidy explains that she has a video of the white ranger's identity and explains that Devin will be arriving with the tape.

A short time later, Devin arrives but explains that the tape is in his camera which he loaned to his sister. Kat looked back at the direction of the door and noticed that Trent was no longer standing beside Kira. _I can't believe I let myself get distracted by those two._

Sometime later, Kat searched various places in Reefside hoping that she would eventually run into Trent. She finally ended up at the lake where she spotted Trent sitting on a bench. She was about to go up to him and talk when she saw that Kira had beat her to it. She couldn't hear their conversation but she watched as Trent showed Kira some drawings that he was working on.

"Just wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can," Kira yells back to Trent as Kat watched her running off in a hurry.

Seeing this as her chance to talk to him, Kat started to approach the bench but is stopped as the Tyrannodrones appeared and threw a net over Trent and captured him. Kat noticed that Trent's sketch book is lying on the ground and she ran over to pick it up. Looking through it she sees nothing but drawings of the White Ranger. _Does this mean what I think it means?_ She dropped the sketch pad back on the ground and decided to go check in at the office.

"Let's see what that bug I planted in Tommy's office has picked up," Kat said as she logged into her computer at I.D. and pulled up the recordings she had been making.

She listened to all the transmissions, which were mainly of the rangers getting alerted to monster attacks. Just as she was about to stop listening, she heard Kira arriving after talking to Trent at the lake and announced to the boys and Hayley that Trent was the White Ranger.

The next day, Kat sat in her car outside the Mercer estate and waited for any signs of Trent. After being parked there for a few hours, Trent finally emerged riding a motorcycle. Kat turned on her car and began following him. She drove until she saw Trent's bike heading into the woods. She got out of the car and ran as fast as she could to catch up with him.

Kat followed Trent who was now walking through the woods with what looked like a GPS tracker.

"Gotta get further away, it's not safe," Trent murmured.

He kept walking faster and faster and Kat was almost running to keep him insight so she was grateful when he stopped at a tree to rest. She hid behind another tree and waited for him to make his move again.

"What was that noise? It could be the White Ranger!" Cassidy said as she and Devin appeared.

"No Cass, it's only Trent," Devin told her.

"You two scared me half to death," Trent told them.

"Whatever, we thought you were the White Ranger," Cassidy replied.

"You're kidding right?" Trent scoffed.

"No, I didn't think that you…," Cassidy started to say but then a meteor came crashing down and landed with a huge blast.

"Everyone ok," Trent asked.

"Come on Devin, this could be the story of a lifetime," Cassidy said as she pulled Devin in the direction of the blast and Trent followed reluctantly.

"We're the first on the scene, Devin start rolling," Cassidy told him.

"Cass, I'm not so sure this is safe," Devin said nervously.

"Don't be silly, get going," Cassidy ordered.

"What are you three doing here?" Kira questioned as she arrived on the scene with Conner and Ethan.

"Hey Trent, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on here would you?" Conner asked.

"What are doing all the way out here any way?" Ethan asked.

"Guys don't start, let's just check this thing out," Kira told them.

Just as they were about to investigate the meteor, the monster Robobot appeared along with the Tyrannodrones. Kat watched as Cassidy and Devin wasted no time in getting away. Kat watches the fight and watched as the rangers were forced to morph. Knowing that she will have to find another time to talk to Trent, Kat decided to leave and didn't notice as the energy orbs hit the teens.

"And where did you disappear to again?" Will asked as Kat returned to the office.

"What do you mean by that?" Kat inquired.

"I mean that for the past couple of days you've been going off alone without telling anyone where you're going, so I want to know what's up," Will replied.

"It's nothing, I thought I had a lead on Reed's case but it turned out to be a dead end," she lied.

"Are you sure that's all?" Will questioned.

"You want to accuse me of something?" she asked.

"No, I was just worried about you that's all," he said.

"Look I'm really tired, I think I'm going to head home," she replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then," he told her.

Kat walked up the stairs of her apartment building and headed in the direction of her apartment. Arriving at the door she reached into her pocket to pull out her keys when she noticed something strange. _I don't remember leaving this door unlocked. _She gently pushed the door open cautiously walked inside and listened for signs that someone might still be there. She walked through the entire apartment and realized that nothing had been touched. _Why would someone break in here and not take anything? _She was about to reach for her cell phone to call Will when the phone in her apartment began to ring.

"Hello, this is Katherine speaking," she answered.

"Hello Kitty," a voice said back to her.

"How did you get this number?" she demanded.

"It was easy I took it right off the phone or hadn't you noticed that someone was in your apartment today," he replied.

"I noticed," she told him.

"I thought you might have, did you really think I would let you escape all the way to America without coming after you," he taunted.

"I wasn't running away if that's what you think, I will get you back for Reed's murder," she responded.

"And what about your good friend Dr. Oliver, do you think you can protect him?" he asked.

"You leave Tommy out of this, I'm not afraid of you, I'm won't stop until you're no longer a threat to anyone," she demanded.

"See you soon kitty," he said as the line went dead.

After the phone call, Kat decided to head back into the office so that she could listen in on the rangers and see if Hayley had been successful in breaking Tommy free of the amber.

"Back so soon?" Will asked as he saw her coming back to work.

"I just needed to check on something and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow," she told him.

"Ok, well I've got a meeting with the director so I'll see you later, don't work to hard," he called back as he headed for the elevator.

Kat quickly logged on to her computer and opened the database containing all her recordings of everything that was happening at Tommy's.

"Do you guys have the meteor fragment?" Hayley asked.

"Here it is," Ethan replied.

"You know maybe we could use this on Trent and bring back his good side," Kira commented.

"For now let's just cross our fingers that it releases Tommy, then we'll worry about Trent," Hayley told her.

"Great job Hayley, it worked!" Conner exclaimed.

"Thanks for freeing me Hayley, I can't tell you how good it feels to finally be free, I should warn you guys about Trent," Tommy replied.

"Unfortunately we know all about that," Kira told him.

"Power down!" Tommy called out.

"Um, Dr. O that's not funny," Ethan told him.

"I wish it were a joke Ethan but I'm stuck," Tommy revealed.

"How did that happen?" Conner worried.

"Well, when Trent froze me in the amber my dino gem and dino morpher's molecular make-up must have changed," Tommy explained.

"So we freed you from the amber but now we have to figure out a way to free you from the suit," Ethan replied.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Hayley said as the alarms went off and the monitor showed Trent attacking the city.

"You guys go and deal with Trent, I'll stay here and see I can figure a way out of this," Tommy told them.

Kat listened as the three teens morphed and went to fight Trent. She was still listening when Glenn approached her.

"Sorry to interrupt Kat, can I talk to you for a second," he said as he sat down.

"Sure Glenn, is there a problem," she replied.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Will has been asking a lot of questions lately about all the stuff I've been loaning out to you, I told him I didn't know what you were using the stuff for but I just thought you should know what's going on," Glenn explained.

"Thanks for letting me know, I may be close to getting some real information that can help us break this case so I won't have to hide the truth much longer," Kat informed him.

"That's great because to tell you the truth, I was starting to get worried about keeping so many secrets," he said as he headed back to his office.

Kat once again began listening in on the conversations being held at Tommy's lab.

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is controlling him," Kira argued.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Conner told her.

"Wait a second, I was in his shoes once and who knows what would have happened if my friends had given up on me," Tommy interjected. _Or where would I have been if they had given up on me?_ Kat thought and realized that she might be the one person who could sympathize with what Trent must be going through.

"Ok, so we don't give up yet but what do we do?" Ethan questioned.

"Keep a low profile at school and Hayley and I will alert you if anything changes," Tommy told him.

"I've got to find Trent before," Kat decided.

She went to the warehouse district knowing that it was one place the White ranger often frequented. She was walking in the direction of the warehouse where Trent had frozen Tommy when suddenly he was in front of her.

"Are you lost Ms. Hillard?" he asked.

"So you do remember me?" she asked.

"Yes, you were in my father's office a few weeks ago, he says you're doing some kind of investigation on him," Trent replied.

"My investigation is on his business," she lied.

"If that's true then why have you been following me?" he questioned.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, what do you want from me," he replied

"I want to help, Trent I know what it's like being controlled by evil, you can't give in to it, you have to let Tommy and the others help you," Kat told him.

"I don't need their help and if you were smart you'd leave me alone," he said as he started walking away.

Kat followed him but then he seemed to vanish into thin air and she saw Conner walking towards her. She quickly ducked around the corner but not before seeing Trent come out of a wall and head straight for Conner.

"Don't you know it's not safe to walk around here alone?" Trent asked.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Conner inquired.

Kat watched as both boys morphed and began fighting. The fight is cut short when Zeltrax arrives with his latest creation.

"Infect the white one only," Zeltrax commanded as a blast hit Trent causing him to fall to the ground and demorph.

Zeltrax and the monster left and Conner demorhed to see if Trent was ok.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked him.

"I'm fine, in fact I feel completely normal again, whatever they did to me, it seems to have weakened the gems affect on me," Trent told him.

Kat followed Trent and Conner back to the school where they wait at some nearby bleachers for Kira and Ethan. Conner explained to them about the blast and that it may have freed Trent from the gems control. Trent offers to make thing right with them and asks if they will meet him at the warehouse and they agree.

"No one gets freed of evil that quickly," Kat whispered and decided to go check things out at the warehouse herself. She doesn't notice the car that has followed her to the school and continues following her to the warehouse district.

Once at the warehouse seeing that the other rangers had yet to arrive, Kat decided to sneak in and see for herself what was about to happen. She quietly walked against the wall and ducked behind some boxes. Just as she was hiding, Trent arrived.

"The deal was we get our zords back, I don't see them anywhere," Ethan said once he and the other rangers along with Tommy arrived.

"I thought I'd give you my peace offering first," Trent informed him as he removed a tarp that was covering a black and gold ATV.

"Better let me check it out," Tommy said as he climbed aboard. "Is this a twelve stroke engine?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Trent replied.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines," Tommy told him.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters who turn people good," Trent informed him as he started the ATV which was out of control and took off with Tommy riding it. Trent then called for his own ATV and he took off after Tommy.

"We have to go after them," Conner decided but the Tyrannodrones appeared.

"I knew Trent's sudden transformation wasn't real," Kat whispered as she quietly slipped out of warehouse and started to run in the direction that Tommy and Trent had driven.

"Not so fast, you're not going anywhere," a voice said as someone grabbed her. The person dragged her away from the warehouse and forced her inside a car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_I just realized that I'm losing reviewers on this story. So I am going to really make an effort to update more. Hopefully the lack of reviewers doesn't mean a lack of readers. Thanks to Purple Strobe for reviewing the last chapter!_

"What were you thinking grabbing me like that, you scared me half to death," Kat said once she was inside the car.

"Really because the way you've been acting lately, I thought you were fearless," Will retorted.

"Did you really have to be so dramatic and grab me like that?" Kat questioned.

"Sorry I didn't have time to think, I just needed to get your attention," he replied.

"Well you've got it, so what's so important that you had to resort to kidnapping me," Kat asked.

"Actually, I think you're the one whose should be answering the questions here," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Kat questioned.

"Just how long have you know the power rangers' identities and why are you following Anton Mercer's son?" Will inquired. "I want the truth Katherine."

"Ok, I'll tell you everything, just not here," Kat replied as Will started up the car and they drove off.

Will drove the car to their apartment building and led Kat up the stairs towards her apartment. Kat reached inside her pocket for her keys but then hesitated.

"I think it'd be better if we talked in your apartment," Kat informed him.

"Why do you think you've been compromised?" he wanted to know.

"I'll explain later, do you want to know about the rangers or not," Kat said.

"Fine one thing at a time," he said as he opened his apartment door and stepped aside to let her walk in first.

"I discovered the rangers' identities by accident, it was right after Nikki Valentina arrived in town, I went downtown where the Tyrannodrones were attacking," Kat began.

"I remember you running off, I didn't think it was a good idea but who am I to stand in the way of an ex-ranger," Will said.

"When I got there, I saw three teens fighting them off and watching them I realized that their fighting skills seemed familiar, like someone had trained them the same way he helped train me," Kat continued.

"You're talking about Tommy Oliver," Will stated.

"Yes, before I knew it, they were morphing into the red, blue and yellow power rangers and I guessed that Tommy was probably their mentor," Kat explained.

"So why didn't you tell me any of this, afraid I couldn't keep a secret," Will replied.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, it just didn't seem like relevant information at the time," Kat told him.

"If it wasn't that important, then why did you continue to follow them?" Will questioned.

"I don't know, I guess because of what I discovered next, Tommy wasn't simply their mentor, he was also the black ranger and I guess I couldn't help but want to be a part of it somehow," Kat answered.

"So all these times that you were sneaking off, it was to follow you're former boyfriend and his rangers," Will surmised.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being so secretive about it," Kat replied.

"Wait a minute, that still doesn't explain what Trent Mercer has to do with all of this," Will said.

"Actually, his last name is Fernandez, he's adopted and my investigation of him was really nothing more than curiosity at first," Kat replied.

"Care to explain that," Will said.

"It started after Trent began acting really strange, like he was weak and disoriented, I saw him getting into a heated conversation in the park with Conner, the red ranger, who was only trying to help but Trent was really defensive, Conner started following him and I in turn decided to follow them both, that's when we ended up in the middle of the woods," Kat explained.

"Then what happened," Will said.

"I lost Trent and then the white ranger attacked Conner, I stayed there until the blue ranger Ethan arrived to help him and then I set off to find Trent who led me to the warehouse district, I was just about to find out what he was up to when you called and I lost him, I headed inside a warehouse only to find it deserted and that's when I found Tommy," Kat replied.

"So Tommy knows that you know about him and the other rangers," Will deducted.

"No, he doesn't have a clue, when I got inside the warehouse, I found Tommy morphed as the black ranger but he was fossilized in amber, I couldn't do anything to help him and the other rangers showed up so I left, but that's when I became suspicious of Trent because he was the last one seen around the warehouse, so that's when I started following him," Kat explained.

"What about all the equipment you've been borrowing from Glenn?" Will asked.

Kat then went on to explain about finding the ranger's headquarters in Tommy's house and bugging the computer system. She also told him that Tommy had stopped his experiments with Anton Mercer once he believed Anton to be dead.

"That's good news for Dr. Oliver, it means he has nothing to do with whatever Mercer's been up to these last few years," Will replied.

"There's more, the reason I'm still following Trent is because he's the evil white ranger," Kat told him.

"Don't you think that's something the power rangers should be dealing with," Will said.

"I know you're right but before I was a ranger I was an evil mercenary for Rita Repulsa, I know what Trent's going through and I just thought if I could gain his trust that I might be able to use that to find out more about his father," she replied.

"I saw you talking to him, so I assume that Trent is very aware that you know about his identity," Will said.

"Yes, he knows I've been following him and he knows I'm investigating his father's company," Kat replied.

"I don't really like it, but right now Trent is our only link to Mercer, if you think you can get him to trust you then we might finally have a way to break this case," Will commented.

"What about Tommy, did they ever get him out of that amber?" Will asked.

"Yes, Hayley's quite the genius, only now he's stuck in his ranger suit," Kat replied.

"Ok, since obviously all of these things are connected, I think we have to keep monitoring the ranger's activities," Will told her.

"What do you mean we?" Kat asked.

"I'm not letting you continue this alone, we do this together or I get someone else on the case," Will decided.

The next day, Kat sat in I.D. headquarters, along with Will as they listened to the bug in Tommy's lab.

"This is nuts, we've been at this all morning and so far all we've heard is Hayley and Tommy trying to figure out a way to demorph him," Will said.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait until the next monster attack," Kat replied as she started to shut down her computer but stopped as she heard Kira's voice.

"Dr. O, you will never believe who Principal Randall got to cover your classes," Kira said as she entered the lab.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Anton Mercer," Kira said in disgust.

"That's great," Tommy told her.

"How can you think that's great?" Kira questioned.

"I know you think Anton is a little strange, but he's brilliant and he taught me a lot of what I know, he really is an amazing person once you get to know him," Tommy told her.

"Tommy certainly thinks highly of Mercer," Will said once they stopped the connection.

"Yeah, he does, I think I'm going to pay Reefside High a little visit," Kat told him.

"Ok, I'll stay here and monitor the rangers, be careful," Will told her.

Kat entered Reefside High School and began to walk around the hallways searching for the main office.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked and Kat turned around to greet her.

"Yes, I was looking for the office," Kat said.

"I'm Principal Randall, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Katherine Hillard, I'm a friend of Dr. Oliver's and I was just wondering where his classroom was," Kat told her.

"Dr. Oliver is on a temporary leave of absence, but if you'd still like to see his classroom it's room 208, perhaps his replacement is still around," Randall said as she turned to leave. _That's what I'm hoping._ Kat thought.

"Dr. Hillard, this is a surprise, I didn't think the E.P.A. cared so much about the environment of a school building, with all the big companies there are to shut down," Anton said as she entered the room.

"The E.P.A. cares about all environments, big or small, actually I was hoping to talk to Tommy but it seems he's unavailable, actually I'm a little surprised to see you here, I didn't know you had a love for teaching," Kat replied.

"Well, Tommy's an old acquaintance of mine, so when I heard it was his class they needed a teacher for, I just couldn't refuse," he told her.

"How nice of you, so how'd your first day go?" Kat asked.

"I think it went rather well, I'm taking the kids on a field trip to the museum that I own and it should be quite an adventure," he answered.

"I'm sure it will be, it was nice seeing you again," Kat said as she left.

The next day, Will and Katherine arrived at the museum which was owned by Anton Mercer.

"I don't see any school buses, so I'd say we've arrived just in time," Will said as he parked the car.

"We better get into position," Kat said. She and Will quickly made their way to the side of the building and looked for a way inside.

"I hope this gadget of Glenn's works," Will said as he stuck it to a door marked "Private." The key pad beeped and Will pulled the door open.

"We're in," Kat said as they hurried inside. Katherine was dressed like a janitor and had on a black wig and glasses, while Will was dressed as a security guard.

"I guess we should split up now, I'm going to go see if I can find the main control room, remember I'm only a radio away," Will said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's not like this is my first time," Kat said as she headed down the hallway and looked for a maintenance closet. Once there, she opened the door and got out a mop and bucket and set about pretending to clean the floors.

"Kat, Mercer just arrived with the students," Will announced in her earpiece.

Anton led the students through the museum. He walked right by Katherine but seeing that it was only a janitor he barely acknowledged her presence. Kat watched as all the teens continued with the tour, except for Kira who seemed to have heard a noise and started to wander away. Cassidy soon follows but is caught by Anton who makes her rejoin the group.

Kat followed in the direction that Kira wandered off too and watched as Kira snuck inside a storage room.

"Will, I need you to look at one of the security cameras and see if you can find Kira, she inside a storage room," Kat radioed to him.

"Sorry Kat, I can't find the channel, there must not be cameras in there," Will reported back.

"I don't like this," Kat said and was about to go after Kira herself when the door opened and the teen stepped out. Kat followed her as she rejoined her class.

"Kira, where'd you run off to," Conner asked as she rejoined them.

"I got lost that's all," Kira replied.

After the field trip, Kat followed the teens to Hayley cyberspace.

"Hey guys, I heard about Tommy's class, I can't believe they're letting Anton Mercer teach," Hayley remarked to them.

"Dr. Mercer is a great teacher," Kira snapped.

"Kira, do you realize what you just said?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I mean this is Trent's dad we're talking about," Ethan added.

"Why don't you boys just grow up, I'm sick of being the only mature one," Kira snapped again and this time she stormed out.

Kat left the Cyberspace and immediately went to the office where she found Will listening in on the rangers.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as Will was furiously writing down notes.

"It seems there's a very important bone missing from Tommy's lab," he told her.

"What kind of bone?" Kat inquired.

"It seems Tommy and Anton tried to create a dinosaur with the power of mind control," Will explained.

"Let me guess, all a part of the project they were hired for by the U.S. government," Kat said.

"We can get into that later, the monster proved to be far too dangerous with those kind of powers so they took it a part and the only way to make it come alive is with this main support bone," Will informed her.

"And now the bone is missing, any idea who could have taken it," Kat wondered.

"Tommy suspects Kira since she was the only one to have seen where he locked it up," Will replied.

"This makes perfect since, I'll bet that creature got a hold of her somehow and now it's only a matter of time before that creature attacks the city," Kat responded.

"I guess we have to leave the rest up to the power rangers then," Will told her.

"I didn't want to believe it but I think Anton Mercer isn't quite the upstanding guy that Tommy thinks he is, I mean he knew the danger of this creature and yet he still kept it stored in his museum," Kat said.

"Exactly, now do you see why it's so important we learn what happened to him all those years ago," Will replied.

"I'm got to get closer to him, I think it's time I got to know Anton Mercer more personally," Kat decided.

**Author's Note: **_Not exactly the way I wanted this chapter to go but I promise the next one will be better. Please review anyway and tell me what you think. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **_I'm trying to keep to my promise to update sooner between chapters because I'm really anxious to get to some of the ideas I have for where this story is going. Now to copy an author whose story I've been immensely enjoying, I've decided to write back to those of you who take the time to help this story improve. _

**GargoyleSama: **_I'm not sure how Kat's past will influence things other than to say it will help her make a powerful ally who will help her to make sense of everything going on around her. As far as Kat and Tommy getting together, it may be a few more chapters to come since Tommy's still stuck in his ranger suit, but there will be more to come for these two._

**Ultra Sonic: **_Hopefully, this chapter and the ones to come after it will give you insight into what Kat's planning._

**Purple Strobe: **_I knew having Will be the one who grabbed Kat would throw some people off. But you know me; I always have to keep you guessing. It's what keeps you coming back for more. I just realized that Will wasn't getting enough attention and decided to bring him more into the story. I agree the story lost some rhythm. I just thought explaining everything was getting to me a bit too much and I thought it might bore some readers so I decided to wrap things up guess I should have stuck to my first thought and kept things going. Oh well, maybe I'll get it right this chapter. Please don't apologize for all the comments, I love having feedback from my readers because I want this story to be the best that I can offer. The longer the reviews the better, I really appreciate it. _

"I brought you a cup of coffee," Will said as he sat down next to Kat at her desk where she sat waiting to hear anything from the rangers.

"Thanks, I need it, it's been pretty quiet this morning," she replied as she took the cup from his hands.

"Has Hayley figured out a way to free Tommy from his suit?" Will asked.

"No, she had to get back to the cyberspace but Tommy mentioned that Kira was on her way over to help him sort through some things in the lab so I was just waiting until she arrives, she seems to be the only one who really cares about Trent so I was hoping maybe we'd over hear something that would help me find a way to talk to him again," Kat informed him.

"Alright, let's see what's going on now," Will said as he turned up the volume on her computer.

"I really appreciate your help Kira," Tommy told her.

"No problem Dr. O, I'm happy to help," Kira replied.

"I've been meaning to clean all of this up but just haven't had the time," Tommy told her.

"Who's that guy with you and Dr. Mercer?" she inquired.

"His name was Terrence Smith, we called him Smitty, we were both up for the same job at Mercer Industries and when I got the job Smitty went to another company but he got into a horrible accident and no one's heard from him since," Tommy explained

"What should I do with the picture?" Kira asked.

"Just throw it away," he replied.

"That's odd, I wonder what happened to the guy," Kat said to Will.

"It's worth checking into, his disappearance is just as mysterious as Mercer's," Will decided.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then," Kat said as she got up from her chair.

"And where are you going?" Will asked.

"I think I'll go to the school and pay then new science teacher a visit," Kat replied.

Kat arrived at the school only to find that Zeltrax had brought along a monster and attacked the school. She saw Ethan doing his best to fight but he couldn't morph because Cassidy was on the scene along with a few other students. _I've got to find a way to get those students out of there. _She thought just as Kira morphed as the yellow ranger arrived to help and Ethan ran off so that he could morph as well.

"You tell Tommy I want him to meet me or else I'll return with another monster to attack the city," Zeltrax told them after the battle ended.

Once all the students were gone, Kira and Ethan rushed inside the building as the bell rang and Kat followed them. They were met by Anton in the hallway who immediately informs them that they now have detention for being late.

"You're really getting the hang of this whole teaching thing," Kat remarked as Kira and Ethan went inside the classroom.

"Dr. Hillard, what a pleasant surprise, would you care to sit in on my class," Anton greeted her.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" Kat asked.

"Not at all, I'd welcome your input," Anton said as allowed her to enter the classroom first and then followed.

After class, Anton had to meet with a few of the students so Kat excused herself and went to phone Will.

"Any news on Terrence Smith?" Kat asked as Will answered the phone.

"Unfortunately no, after the accident the company he was working for just assumed that he died and no one's been able to find anything about him since," Will reported.

"Well, it was long shot, where are you now?" Kat asked.

"I've tracked Tommy and Conner to the warehouse where their supposed to meet Zeltrax," Will answered.

"I wish I could join you but Anton asked me to keep him company during detention and Ethan and Kira are here so they may need my help getting out of it if Tommy and Conner need them," Kat told him.

"Ok, I'll keep you posted," Will said as she hung up.

Awhile later, detention finally ended and Kira and Ethan were released.

"Thank you so much for keeping me company," Anton told her.

"It was my pleasure, it kept me from having to do work in the office," Kat said and smiled.

"Is there anyway I could persuade you to have dinner with me?" Anton asked.

"Sure, I'd love to but could I have sometime to go home and get ready," Kat replied.

"Of course, I'll have my driver pick you up in about an hour," he told her.

Meanwhile, Kira and Ethan had joined Tommy and Conner in battle. They soon defeat the monster with the Z-Rex Blaster. It grows and they call on the megazord as Tommy is left to fight Zeltrax alone. Will hides nearby and listens as Zeltrax reveals some startling information to Tommy.

"Man, why do you have it in for me so much?" Tommy asked as he and Zeltrax continued to fight.

"Does the name Terrence Smith ring any bells?" Zeltrax questioned.

"Smitty, what do you know about him?" Tommy inquired.

"I know everything about him because I am him, years ago when you beat me out for that job, I was hurt in an experiment but Mesogog found me and rebuilt me to the form that I am now," Zeltrax revealed.

"Smitty, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Tommy told him.

"I don't want your apologies, you stole my life and I won't rest until you pay for what you did to me," Zeltrax told him.

Tommy then hit Zeltrax with his Brachio Staff and Zeltrax soon retreats.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner," Kat told Anton as she was led into the dining room of his home.

"Thank you for coming and I hope you won't look at this invitation as some sort of bribe to get you to give my company a good review," Anton replied.

"Of course not, as far as I'm concerned we're just two scientific colleagues enjoying a dinner together," Kat told him.

"Good because there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you," Anton revealed.

"What's on your mind?" Kat asked.

"I realize I've been avoiding setting up a time for you and Dr. Cole to come to my plant and continue your inspection so I've decided to offer you a job," Anton told her.

"What sort of job?" Kat asked.

"I was hoping that you'd consider working with me at Mercer Industries that way you'll see up close and personal what kind of business I run," Anton replied.

"Dr. Mercer, that's such a generous offer, I'd be a fool not to take you up on it," Kat answered.

"Please call me Anton, I'll make the arrangements so you can start right away," he told her.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner," Trent said as he entered the room.

"Trent, you remember Katherine Hillard," Anton said.

"What's she doing here?" Trent asked.

"I've just offered Kat a position at Mercer Industries to speed up her investigation," Anton informed him.

"Would two please excuse me, I need to use the little girls' room," Kat said as she got up from the table. She walked into the hallway and once she was out of sight from the doorway she made her way up the stairs and into Anton's office where she once again tried to enter the invisiportal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trent asked as he came up behind her.

"Um, nothing I was just admiring this painting your father has on the wall," she lied.

"Really because it looked like to me that you were searching for something," Trent replied.

"And just exactly what do you think that was?" Kat asked.

"You're way in over your head on this one Ms. Hillard and if you don't want me telling my father that you were snooping in his office I suggest you get back to dinner," Trent told her.

"Fine I'll go but Trent I'd like to talk to you about what you're going through, I was evil once and I know how hard it can be trying to fight its influence on you but you have to try, you can't let Mesogog win," Kat responded.

"Mesogog is trying to ensure a better future for us all and with my help he might succeed, perhaps you should consider joining us," Trent replied.

"I will never let anyone control me like that again," Kat promised.

"Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss but remember I'm watching you," Trent said as he stepped aside so she could leave.

A few days later, Kat sat in her apartment drinking coffee and getting her things ready for her job at Mercer Industries. Hearing the doorbell, she sat the cup down and went to answer it.

"All set for your big day?" Will asked as she let him in.

"As ready as I'll ever be, hopefully I'll be able to uncover some things about Mercer that will help our case," Kat replied.

"Don't count on it, I've got a feeling the only reason he asked you to work there is so he could keep an eye on you and make sure you only find out what he wants you to know," Will told her.

"So what are you planning on doing while I'm otherwise occupied?" Kat inquired.

"I figured I'd stick close to the rangers and see if Trent shows up after what he said to you, we can't be too careful, I learned that Kira got an internship at the television studio so I figure I'll hang around there and see if she makes contact with Trent," Will revealed.

"I guess we'll both have our hands full then," Kat remarked.

"Yes, just make sure you keep your earpiece in, in case we need to contact each other," Will said.

"Ok, I'll let you know if I discover anything," Kat told him.

Katherine arrived at Mercer Industries and set out to find Anton's office.

"May I help you?" his secretary asked as Kat approached her desk.

"My name's Katherine Hillard, I think Dr. Mercer may be expecting me," Kat told her.

"Oh yes, Dr. Hillard, he told me to be expecting you but unfortunately Dr. Mercer was called away so he asked me to show you to his office," she replied.

"Oh well, surely there must be another office I can work in, I wouldn't want to impose," Kat responded.

"My instructions were to show you to his office, he's laid out some reports for you to look over about the upkeep of all the plants and warehouses owned by Mercer Industries, it should keep you quite busy," she said as she led Kat to Anton's office.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about this being a lot of work, I'd better get started," Kat said as she looked at the pile of folders that Anton had sat on a table in the office.

"Let me know if you need anything," the secretary said as she left Kat alone with her work.

Kat waited a few minutes after the secretary had left the room and quietly walked over to shut the office door. She then took a seat at Anton's desk and hooked a device similar to the one she planted in Tommy's lab into Anton's computer. Using the device, she managed to log into Anton's computer.

"Will, do you read me?" she asked.

"Yeah Kat go ahead," he said.

"I managed to log onto Anton's computer and I'm going to try and find out what he's been up to lately," Kat told him.

"That's great, I can't talk now things are kinda crazy over here," Will replied.

"Why, what's going on?" Kat questioned.

"That woman called Elsa was here and she turned Marty the Mackerel into a monster," Will informed her.

"Ok, I guess I'll contact you later, try and stay out of the rangers way," Kat replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **_I really can't thank those of you who review enough. I'm blown away with the fact that people actually enjoy my writing. As you can see I'm excited about the way things are going so thus I'm updating a lot sooner._

**Pretty Diva: **_Thanks for the compliment on my writing style! You're the second Tommy/Kim fan to really give my fics a chance so for that I thank you. Like you said there are oceans of fics about them already so that why I feel so strongly that those of us who love Tommy and Kat need to keep the fics coming. I love your Jason and Kim fics! Check out my story A Season To Remember where Jason and Kim are featured. Hopefully I'll get around to writing a fic solely about them because I do have an idea rolling around in my head about them._

**Purple Strobe: **_Thanks for sending me messages when you can't review, I really appreciate it. I really wish I could do a better job with those fighting scenes for you. So far you hold the record for leaving me the longest reviews, so keep them coming. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks for the review! It's nice to see you back reviewing again._

Katherine entered the cyberspace and looked around until she spotted Will sitting at a table in the corner.

"I ordered you some coffee," Will told her as she sat down.

"I'm a little surprised that you wanted to meet me here," Kat admitted.

"Yeah well I figure with you working closely to Mercer, someone has to keep an eye on the rangers and since this is their favorite hang out, it just seemed logical for me to start here," Will informed her.

"I see you have your laptop with you," Kat remarked.

"Yeah, I had Glenn program it so that everything that's sent to your computer from the rangers' base is automatically transferred here, that way I can listen in on them even when I'm not at the office," Will replied.

"I must say I'm really impressed," Kat told him as Ethan brought over their drinks.

"Here you go two coffees," Ethan said as he sat them on the table nearly spilling them.

"Hello Ethan, I didn't know you were working here," Kat said.

"Oh hi Ms. Hillard, ever since Trent left, Hayley's been short handed so I volunteered to give her a hand," Ethan replied.

"That was very kind of you," Kat told him.

"Waiter!" Cassidy yelled.

"I gotta go," Ethan said as he hurried off.

"I better be off too, Anton wants me to work from the mansion today," Kat told Will as she gathered her things.

"But you just got here, surely Mercer can wait," Will replied.

"Well, maybe if I'm lucky Trent will be around," Kat revealed.

"Hey, you be careful around him, he's still evil and every attempt you've made to get through to him hasn't worked," Will reminded her.

"I know but I just can't give up on him, I'll call later," Kat said as she grabbed the cup of coffee and headed for the door.

Kat arrived at the Mercer estate and headed upstairs to Anton's office. She passed by one of the windows in the hallway when something outside caught her eye. She looked out and was surprised to see Trent fighting Tyrannodrones but what was even more surprising was the fact Anton was there watching him and doing nothing. Kat ran down the hallway and down the stairs and eventually outside where she snuck around the house to get a better view of what was going on.

"Trent, this has to stop, you have to get rid of that gem, I don't like what it's doing to you," Anton told his son once the Tyrannodrones were gone.

"What do you mean I thought this is what you wanted, I'm on your side now," Trent replied.

"I never wanted any of this for you," Anton told him.

"So you just want to keep all the power for yourself and not share is that it," Trent taunted him.

"Son, this creature Mesogog has poisoned my mind," Anton revealed.

"But you are Mesogog," Trent stated.

"Not by choice, my research on Dino D.N.A. was bold and ground breaking, I was on the verge of a whole new technology one that would serve the betterment of mankind but it was experimental and too risky to try on anyone but myself, I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous," Anton explained.

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs is within reach," Trent assured him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, this creature Mesogog has poisoned my mind, I never wanted this for you," Anton argued.

"Well, it's too late now," Trent told him.

"Look, we'll finish this discussion later, Katherine was supposed to meet me here today, I'm sure she's wondering what's keeping me," Anton replied.

"I wouldn't get so close to her if I were you," Trent remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anton inquired.

Kat didn't stick around to hear Trent's reply but instead ran back inside the mansion as fast as she could. Her mind was still reeling from what she had uncovered. She reached into her pocket for her cell phone determined not to keep this news to herself and to tell Will of what she had learned.

"There you are Katherine, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," Anton called to her.

"Oh hello, it's fine really I didn't mind waiting," Kat replied nervously.

"Are you ok, you seem to be shaking," Anton replied obviously concerned.

"It's nothing, I think I'm just coming down with something that's all," Kat lied.

"If you're not feeling well then maybe we should reschedule," Anton replied.

"Are you sure it's ok, I mean I don't want to leave you to do all the work by yourself," Kat told him.

"No, it's fine really, in fact I'm not feeling so hot myself, so there must be something going around," Anton answered.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later," Kat said as she made her way to the door.

"Take care of yourself," he called after her.

Kat hurried down the driveway and didn't reach for her phone again until she was safely inside her car. She drove down the street headed in the direction of I.D. headquarters.

"Come on Will, pick up," Kat said as the line just kept ringing.

"Will here," his voice said as he finally picked up.

"Where are you?" Kat questioned.

"I'm tracking the rangers, Mesogog released a monster that copies things and so far it's copied the rangers' weapons and it made a few copies of that reporter girl Cassidy," Will informed her.

"Look I'm headed back to the office, I need you to stop what you're doing and meet me there, I think I just learned some information that may just solve our case," Kat told him.

"I'm on my way," Will said as they hung up.

"What are you doing in here?" Will asked as he entered the conference room at I.D. headquarters.

"I wanted to talk in private and didn't want anyone else to hear what I'm about to tell you," Kat responded.

"You said you think you've solved our case," Will remarked.

"Yeah I think I discovered what happened to Anton Mercer all those years ago when Tommy and everyone thought he had died," Kat replied.

"Are you serious?" Will asked.

"I overheard a conversation between Anton and Trent and he told Trent the truth about what happened to him," Kat informed him.

"Alright let's hear it," Will said.

"Apparently, Anton was on the verge of a breakthrough with the research he was doing on combining Dino d.n.a. with technology," Kat began.

"Yeah and we just assumed that whatever he discovered, he decided to keep for himself and that he's been on the run all these years hiding it from the government," Will interjected.

"It's not quite that simple, I don't think Anton planned on going into hiding, it was just something he couldn't avoid," Kat replied.

"What do you mean he couldn't avoid it?" Will inquired.

"Anton told Trent that what he was working on was risky and that he didn't trust anyone but himself to test the experiment, so he tested it on himself," Kat revealed.

"Wait a sec, you're saying that Anton Mercer tested dinosaur d.n.a. on himself," Will cut in.

"Yes and it had a strange side effect, a side effect that turned him into the creature that we know now as Mesogog," Kat informed him.

"Anton Mercer is Mesogog," Will said somewhat shocked.

"Yes and he told his son that the creature is controlling him against his will, he even tried to convince Trent to get rid of the white gem and stop being evil," Kat replied.

"I can't believe this, all this time, the answer was right under our noses, we've got to alert the director of this situation," Will said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"No wait, I can't let you do that," Kat said as she got up and blocked the door.

"Kat, what are doing, we have to inform our superiors at once," Will stated.

"Look we've both seen what Mesogog can do, I mean right now the rangers haven't even figured out a way to stop him, not to mention the fact that we have no evidence, all I have is a conversation that I overheard, we're going to need proof," Kat told him.

"So you want to keep this a secret?" Will questioned.

"Yes, just until I can find proof of what Anton did," Kat replied.

"What about Tommy and the others, shouldn't we tell them?" Will asked.

"If I tell Tommy about Anton then he's going to want to know how I found out and then I'd have to tell him the truth about everything and our mission would be compromised," Kat decided.

"Well, at least you're still thinking like an agent, our case comes first," Will told her.

"It's been awhile since we've checked on the rangers," Kat remarked.

"You're right, let's see what their up to," Will said as he got out his laptop and sat it on the table.

"How did he get in here?" Conner asked as Tommy entered the lab followed by Trent.

"I brought him because he saved my life," Tommy answered.

"You don't have to worry, the gem isn't controlling me anymore," Trent told them.

"Conner, I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't believe he was telling the truth but only you can decide whether or not to trust him," Tommy replied.

"Well, if you trust him then I guess I'll just have to trust him too," Conner said.

"Look, I know I've got a lot to make up for, but I promise, this time I won't let you down," Trent told him.

"Well I guess everyone deserves a second chance but isn't there a rule that all newbie rangers have to wash all the zords," Kira replied.

"But the zords are gigantic," Trent protested.

"Guess you better get started then," Ethan said as they all laughed.

"So do you think Trent's transformation is real this time?" Will asked Katherine.

"Only one way to find out," Kat said.

Kat drove her car to the outskirts of town near Tommy's house. When she was about a mile away, she parked the car and continued on foot to the woods behind the house. She found the entrance to the rangers' lab and snuck inside. She came to the zords holding area and found Trent with a bucket of water.

"You know I really think they were kidding about washing the zords," Kat said and Trent turned around slightly startled to see her behind him.

"Ms. Hillard, what are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"I came to see you, and please call me Kat," she replied.

"How did you know I was here?" Trent questioned.

"It doesn't matter, look we need to talk and maybe this isn't the best place for that, I can't let Tommy discover that I know how to get in here," Kat told him.

"Look Kat, I just gained back everyone's trust, I can't start keeping things from them again," Trent replied.

"So I take it you've told them the truth about your father," Kat said.

"What are you talking about?" Trent inquired.

"I know your father is Mesogog," Kat told him.

"Would you keep your voice down, what if someone hears you," Trent responded.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Kat asked.

"I don't have much of a choice do I," Trent commented.

"Then let's go," Kat said as he followed her out.

"I don't get it Kat, you're supposed to be Tommy's friend, so why haven't you told him the truth," Trent said once they were both seated inside her car.

"I can't do that, at least not until my job here is finished," Kat replied.

"And just what exactly is your job," Trent said.

"Well, I guess since I know your secret, it's only right that I tell you mine, you know I'm here investigating your father," Kat began.

"Yeah, he told me you work for the E.P.A. and that you were here to inspect Mercer Industries," Trent told her.

"That's just what we want people to believe, the truth is I work for the C.I.A.," Kat revealed.

"Why would the C.I.A. care about my father's company?" Trent questioned.

"They don't, not really, you see your father was hired by the government to come up with some new technology involving dinosaur d.n.a. but before the project was finished your father disappeared leaving everyone to believe that he was dead, only he shows up alive and well years later with no explanation of what happened," Kat explained.

"So they sent you to find out what really happened," Trent deducted.

"Yes, they chose me because of my connection to Tommy who at one time worked with your father on these very projects," Kat informed him.

"Well, you know the truth now, so why haven't you turned my father in," Trent replied.

"Because as long as Mesogog is a part of him, it's too dangerous to get the agency involved, I have to continue to let the rangers fight Mesogog and hope that your father will find a way to free himself," Kat explained.

"I still don't see why you need me," Trent told her.

"I need you to help me get back into Mesosgog's lair, it's the only way for me to find proof of what your father did," Kat replied.

"And why should I help you find proof to prosecute my father?" Trent asked.

"I'm not really giving you a choice in the matter," Kat stated.

"I promised my father I would keep his secret until he finds away to be free of Mesogog," Trent told her.

"And you can keep his secret as long as you help me get what I need," Kat replied.

"Fine but just promise me when you find this proof, you won't expose my father, he's already fighting Mesogog's control over him and it shouldn't be long before he finds a way to free himself," Trent said.

"It's a deal, you keep my secrets and I'll keep yours," Kat told him.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one about to help hand over his father to the government," Trent replied.

"Trent, I can't promise your father won't be prosecuted for what he did but I do think the authorities might be a little easier on him once they learn he had no control over what he did," Kat said.

"So when do you want to do this?" Trent asked.

"I need to work things out with my partner first but I'll be in touch," Kat said as he got out of the car and headed back to Tommy's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **_Just a quick update to keep things moving ahead. I have got to get Tommy out of that suit. LOL_

"What can I get for you?" Trent asked as he approached the table in the cyberspace where Kat was sitting.

"I'll have a soda and a moment of your time if it's possible," Kat replied.

"I don't go on break for another fifteen minutes," he told her.

"Don't worry, I'll wait," Kat said as he went to place her order.

"Hello Kat," Hayley said as she approached the table.

"Hi Hayley, business seems to be really booming around here," Kat responded.

"Yeah, it is and I'm so glad to have Trent back at work," Hayley replied.

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid and great worker," Kat told her.

"I couldn't help but notice the two of you seem to know each other," Hayley commented.

"That's probably because we've been seeing a lot of each other, I'm working with his father now so I'm at their house quite a bit," Kat explained.

"Oh, well I'd love to stay and chat but I should get back to work," Hayley told her as she left.

"So, what's up?" Trent asked as he sat down.

"I need you to get some information for me from Tommy's lab," Kat answered.

"I thought you already had access to all the computer files," Trent replied.

"Well, apparently the files I'm looking for aren't on the computer, so Tommy obviously has them stored somewhere else in paper form," Kat told him.

"And you want me to look around and see if I can find them?" he questioned.

"Yes, I've written down all the details of what you should look out for," she said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"I'll see what I can do, I need to get back to work," he said as he stood up.

"I look forward to hearing from you," she called as she laid some money on her table and left.

Later, that afternoon, Kat walked into I.D. headquarters.

"Hey Glenn, got a sec?" Kat asked.

"I always have a sec to spare for you," he replied.

"I'm afraid I have another favor to ask of you," she told him.

"Is this the kind of favor that I have to keep secret from Will?" he asked.

"No, you'll be glad to know I came clean to Will about everything and he now approves of what I'm doing," Kat told him.

"That's good to hear, cause I gotta tell you, I've never been that great at keeping secrets, so what is it that you need," Glenn asked.

"I need to analyze this and see if there's anyway you can fix it so I can't determine where I end up the next time I use it," she said as she handed him her old communicator.

"What is this exactly?" he asked.

"It's a communicator, the one I used when I was a power ranger," she replied.

"I'm honored that you would trust me enough to let me dissect it," he said.

"Hopefully, you won't have to do much dissecting at all, I'm expecting some files that may be able to give you clue as to how their programmed and how we can duplicate them," she told him.

"You want me to recreate a power ranger's communicator?" he questioned.

"Actually, I'm going to need two," she replied.

"Agent Hillard, there's a phone call for you," another agent said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"I'll get back to you when I have those files," Kat said as she went to her station and picked up the phone.

"Where have you been, I've been trying to call your cell phone all morning," Will's voice said as he came on the line.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten to charge it, what's up," Kat replied.

"Zeltrax is back, and this time he's made a clone of the White Ranger, at first the other rangers thought it was Trent but then Trent showed up to help them fight it alone with this monster called Terrorsaurus, the rangers are headed back to the lab and I forgot my laptop, so I'm heading back to the office," Will informed her.

"Ok, well I'll just log onto to my computer and find out what's happening," Kat replied as she hung up the phone and logged into her computer.

"Dr. O, how could Zeltrax have an evil White Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"It's only a cloned energy source, not a living thing, but it's still a major threat," Tommy told them.

"So what can we do to stop it?" Conner asked.

"You guys just stay put until I get back, I think I may know of something that can help us, but I'm going to need Trent to come with me," Tommy replied.

"Will, don't come to the office, I need you to head to the woods near Tommy's house, he's taking Trent with him on some kind of mission," Kat said as he phoned Will.

"Actually, I wasn't coming back to the office, I changed my mind at the last minute, I'm only a few miles away from Tommy's house, so I'll see what their up to," Will replied.

"Ok and if you can, try and get Trent alone, he's supposed to have those files for me," Kat said.

Will searched the woods until he came to the edge of the lake where he spotted the Black and White rangers and learned that they were looking for an ancient artifact that was hidden somewhere nearby.

"Trent, I need to use your chameleon powers along with mine to retrieve the artifact from the water," Tommy explained.

"Let's do it," Trent told him as they retrieved the Shield of Triumph.

"In order for the shield to work, each of you must give a piece of yourselves to Conner," Tommy explained once he and Trent had reached them.

"Ok, but this is only a loan," Ethan states as both he and Kira give their powers to Conner and are left demorphed. Conner then became the Triassic Ranger and proceeded to become the Triassic Ranger.

"You did a good thing back there," Will told Trent. He had followed Trent from Tommy's house back to the cyberspace.

"Let me guess, you're here after the files," Trent replied.

"Did you get them?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I got them, what does Kat want them for anyway," Trent said.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Will said as he took the files and headed back to I.D.

A few days later, Kat again sat in the Cyberspace which was quickly becoming a habit.

"You're beginning to become a regular here," Will said as he sat down beside her.

"I can't help it, I guess this place sort of reminds me of the Youth Center where Tommy and I hung out at teenagers," Kat replied.

"It's also a good way to keep an eye on our little spy," Will said referring to Trent.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, he stands to lose a lot if his secrets are revealed," Kat told him.

"So Mr. Cole, what can I get for you?" Trent asked.

"Just a glass of water, and if you can call her Kat, you can me Will," he replied.

"Trent, you gotta a sec?" Kira asked as she came up to them.

"Sorry Kira, but I'm a little busy here without Hayley to help," Trent told her.

"Someone sure looks bummed today, what's the matter did you find out you're not the next Hillary Duff," Cassidy said as she spotted Kira sitting at a computer.

"Since no one else is willing to listen, I might as well tell you, a record producer wants to sign me to his label and do a video of one of my songs," Kira explained only to see that Cassidy wasn't paying attention.

"Do you mind if I use this computer, I have something important to do," Cassidy replied.

"I wonder what's up with her." Kat asked as she watched Kira leaving.

"I don't know but there's a lot going on at the lab right now," Will told her as he listened in to the rangers.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Conner asked Ethan as he took a break from helping Hayley.

"I'm searching the web for my soul mate," Ethan told her.

"If you needed help finding a girl, you should have just asked," Conner replied.

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one? She's single- attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life, and loves to paint portraits of snakes," Ethan said as he read one of his matches.

"That makes sense historically," Tommy commented.

"Sounds like a perfect match," Conner replied.

"Hey guys, in order to get this Assault Vehicle working I'm going to need you to go to Mercer Industries and pick up the titanium servo mechanism I ordered," Hayley informed them.

"Funny isn't, Hayley ordering a part from the Anton's company when she doesn't even realize that he's the one their fighting," Will commented.

"Yeah well let's hope they don't find out before we've found the evidence we need," Kat remarked.

Kira goes to the lab to show everyone the video she made at Tone Records. Everyone is shocked by how different she looks and sounds and no one wants to tell her what they really think.

"So, is anyone going to me what you think?" Kira asked.

"I will," Conner replied.

"Conner!" Tommy, Hayley and Ethan yelled as they glare at him.

"It's just not you," Conner replied.

"Yeah, I think you're right, I'm not going to sign with a label that won't let me be myself," Kira told them as the alarms went off.

"Looks like Zeltrax is back with a new aerial assault vehicle," Hayley informs them.

"Finally some action, I was getting tired of just sitting here," Will said as he and Kat learned of the attack.

"Let's get going then, maybe we can get there before they do," Kat remarked.

Conner once again morphs into the Triassic Ranger and Tommy faces Zeltrax alone inside craft.

"I can't stand not knowing what happening," Kat said as she Will watched from down below.

"I'm sure Tommy will be just fine," Will told her as parts of the craft begin to explode.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Kat asked growing concerned.

"Kat, watch out!" Will yelled as the entire ship exploded.

"Tommy, no!" Kat screamed as Will quickly covered her mouth to keep them from being discovered.

Once the smoke cleared, Tommy appeared unharmed and informed the other rangers that Zeltrax is gone.

Later that day, everyone except for Tommy is at the cyberspace where the boys are helping Kira to make a new video.

"Now this really brings back memories of high school," Kat commented to Will.

"Don't tell me you shot a music video," Will said.

"Not me, it was for Tanya, like Kira she got offered a record deal but she chose to stay and fulfill her duties as a ranger," Kat explained.

"Do you ever regret giving up your powers?" Will asked her.

"I didn't use to, I mean going to the Royal Dance Academy was like a dream come true and I never would have been able to go if I had still been a ranger but watching these kids it just sort of brings it all back," Kat replied.

"Not to mention the fact that Tommy is a ranger again," Will said.

"Yeah, I just hope Hayley can figure out a way to get him out of his ranger suit," Kat replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **_Here's another chapter for all of you who are still out there reading and most of all for you reviewers. Unfortunately, there will not be another update until next week because I will be rocking out in the desert this weekend at a concert titled Rock the Desert no less. But I promise to try and have the next chapter up at least by Monday. And maybe just maybe we'll finally see Tommy out of that darn ranger suit._

**PurpleStrobe: **_Yay, your review button is working again! I realize the chapters are moving a bit fast but there is a reason for that. As you pointed out Tommy and Kat haven't had much time together in this fic and I'm working as fast as I can to change that. Though I will say getting together may not come that easy for them. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I'll admit it wasn't one of my favorites but it seemed to get the job done. Yeah, I like Conner too. I'm really trying to work on involving more of the teens in this story. _

**PurpleRanger76: **_I'm glad you are enjoying the story. It's always nice to have someone read the story who isn't necessarily a Kat/Tommy fan and actually take the time to read it. I really appreciate it._

"Kat, where have you been?" Will questioned as Kat walked into headquarters.

"I overslept, what's the big emergency," Kat responded as she sat down at her station.

"We received Intel from NASA that someone from this location is trying to send a signal to Jupiter's Great Red Spot, which could cause the planet to explode and set off a chain reaction that would destroy humanity in the process," Will informed her.

"Sounds like something Mesogog would do," Kat replied.

"I thought so too, so I logged into the ranger's computer system and it seems like Tommy and the others are well aware of what's happening, he's sending the teens out to try and stop the transmitter from being activated," Will told her.

"We should go too, if there's one thing I know about evil villains it's that their not going to make it that easy on the rangers to stop this thing," Kat said.

Kat and Will arrived at the site of the transmitter and found the rangers fighting with the clone of the White Ranger and several Tyrannodrones.

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Kat said from their hiding spot as they watched the fight.

"What do you suppose we do, just run out in the middle of the battle and pretend that we just happened to be at the scene," Will replied.

"Maybe we could cause some kind of distraction," Kat said.

"Looks like we won't need to," Will pointed out as the rangers defeated the Tyrannodrones and managed to destroy the transmitter.

Later that day, Conner heads off to soccer practice and Kira's going to practice at the cyberspace and Ethan tells them he's hanging out with his mom. Kira later spies Ethan walking downtown and decides to follow him only to see him holding hands with Cassidy.

"This is huge," Kira whispered as she watched Ethan say goodbye to Cassidy.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Please don't tell me you and Cassidy were actually out together," Kira responded.

"Me and Cassidy, that's insane," Ethan told her.

"I just saw you two and there was definite hand touching," Kira remarked.

"It's not what you think, we're not going out we're just hanging out," Ethan assured her.

"But this is Cassidy, she's president of the Geek haters club, not that you're a geek," Kira replied.

"Hey, there's another side to Cassidy that you haven't seen yet, if you took just five minutes to get to know her, you'd see that," Ethan said defensively.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Kira questioned.

"Just try and be friends with her, for my sake, you two have a few things in common you know, you work at the TV station and Cassidy wants to be a reporter," Ethan told her.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I could try and be nicer to her," Kira said.

Back at I.D. Glenn rushed over to Kat's workstation to show her the finished product of the communicator she had him duplicate.

"Glenn, this is amazing, you truly are a genius," Kat remarked.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without those files you gave me about how the teleportation system works," Glenn told her.

"Have you tested them out yet?" she asked.

"Only on a small scale, I only went from one room to another but it should enable you to set the coordinates on where you want to go," he told her.

"Kat, you might want to take a look at this," Will called over to her.

"I'll be back," she said to Glenn as she left.

"Seems like Elsa is at it again, she sent a monster to the TV station and there's been a virus inserted into the control room," Will told her.

"We should have known it wouldn't be that easy," Kat remarked.

The rangers arrived at the TV station and the Tyrannodrones appeared along with the evil White Ranger.

"You guys look for the control room, I'll handle the white dude," Conner said.

"Right," Ethan and Kira agreed.

"What?" Trent said.

"Sorry, I meant the evil white dude," Conner told him.

Trent heads off in the direction that Kira and Ethan took when he is confronted by Elsa and more Tyrannodrones.

"You guys keep going, I'll handle this," Trent told them.

Conner again called on his new Triassic powers and seemingly defeated the White Ranger clone for the last time. Trent managed to keep Elsa away from the control room and the beam was destroyed.

That night, Kat sat alone in her apartment watching the Reefside Nightly News.

"It's hard to find true heroes in this day and age and this reporter for one is happy to have this city protected by the power rangers," Cassidy voice said through the TV.

"Wow, Cassidy actually did something nice for a change, I didn't know she had it in here," Kat remarked as she turned off the television.

A few days later, Katherine was in her apartment getting ready to meet Anton at Mercer Industries, when her phone rang.

"Katherine, speaking," she said as she answered it.

"Katherine, its Anton," the person on the other line said.

"I was just on my way, I'm not late am I," Kat replied.

"No, actually I was calling to cancel our meeting," he told her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just working on a very important project that needs my full attention," he explained.

"Well, maybe I could give you hand with it," she told him.

"Um, no that won't be necessary but I'll talk to you soon," he said as he hung up the phone.

After hanging up the phone with Anton, Katherine walked outside her apartment and across the hallway where she knocked on Will's door.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for Mercer Industries?" he asked.

"Anton called and said that he's working on an important project and that he wouldn't need me today," Kat informed him.

"Kinda makes you wonder if that projects to rid himself of Mesogog," Will remarked.

"Let's hope so because the sooner we finish this case the better," Kat replied.

"Getting tired of Reefside already?" Will questioned.

"No, but I am tired of all the secrets, I'm helping Trent to keep this secret about his father from the others while also making him keep the secret of what I'm really doing here," Kat told him.

"Yeah, I feel bad that we had to drag Trent into this mess, but his father brought him into it first, and you do realize that even after the case is finished you still can't tell Tommy about your involvement with the C.I.A.," Will replied.

"I know, one of the perks of being an agent right," she said sarcastically.

"Well, now that you have some time off from dealing with Mercer, feel like going to a museum?" Will asked her.

"I guess so, though I could think of a million other things we should be doing," Kat responded.

"There's a new Egyptian display being featured and it just so happens that our favorite teenage rangers will be there today with their class," Will informed her.

"You know on second thought, a trip to the museum sounds lovely," Kat remarked.

"I thought you'd see it that way," Will said as he smiled.

A few hours later, Katherine and Will arrived at the museum. They walked inside to find the teens along with the rest of their class being led by a museum guide. They quickly stepped into the crowd and began walking with them as they arrived at Tutenhawken's sarcophagus.

"Ms. Hillard, what are doing here?" Kira asked as she turned around and noticed Kat standing behind her.

"I heard about the exhibit and wanted to check it out," Kat told her.

"You kids don't mind if we tag along do you?" Will asked.

"Do what you want though I don't know why anyone would actually choose to come to this exhibit," Conner remarked.

"I think it's kinda cool, I love learning about ancient cultures," Ethan commented.

"You would," Conner told him and Ethan rolled his eyes as the tour guide explained to them about the Pharaoh's curse.

"I'm gonna write this stuff down, maybe I can figure out a way to translate it," Ethan said as he wrote down the hieroglyphics.

"We're gonna head to the cyberspace, you guys wanna tag along?" Kira asked Will and Kat.

"We have some time before we have to return to work so why not," Will told her.

"Yeah, I'd be interested to see if Ethan can crack that code," Kat said.

At the cyberspace, the teens along with Will and Kat found a table and gathered around as Ethan typed the hieroglyphics into his computer and started to translate them.

"I think I got it," Ethan told them.

"What does it say?" Kat asked.

"To the defilers of my tomb, I know bestow eternal doom, woe to you who read this verse upon you is the Pharaoh's curse," Ethan read aloud.

"Maybe reading that wasn't such a good idea," Kira remarked.

"Oh come you guys don't really believe that curse is real do you?" Will inquired.

"Oh no, I almost forgot, I'm late to pick up my mom from work," Ethan said as he jumped up causing the table to move and his laptop went crashing to the floor.

"My games, my files, my life, that was a brand new laptop," Ethan said as he picked the remains of the thrashed computer off the ground.

"I hate to say it but I think the curse has started," Conner told him.

Elsewhere, Tutenhawken has come to life. He sees Cassidy and finds her beautiful. He then asks her to be his queen.

"Stop, I must speak to you," Tutenhawken said as he spots Cassidy walking with Devin.

"What do you want, don't hurt us," Cassidy remarked.

"I have no intention of hurting you, I have never laid eyes on such a beautiful creature," he told her.

"Aw, thanks man, I've been suing this new moisturizer," Devin replied.

"Not you, you dung beetle, I was talking to her," he said as she pointed to Cassidy.

Later, after being splashed with mud by a car, Ethan finally starts believing that there may be some truth to the curse.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ethan asked just as the Tyrannodrones appeared and attacked him.

After the attack, Ethan rushed back to the cyberspace to tell Conner and Kira about the weird things that have been happening to him. Cassidy then enters the cyberspace dressed like Cleopatra.

"It's a little early for Halloween," Kira said.

"You shall address me as Queen Cassipatra," Cassidy told her.

After the encounter with Cassidy, Kira heads back to the museum in hopes of finding something to counteract the curse on Ethan. As she writes down the hieroglyphics, Tutenhawken comes to life and attacks her. She morphs, but he easily defeats her and attacks the city. Ethan and Conner join her in another battle, but Tutenhawken retreats when Trent arrives.

Back in the lab, Ethan works at deciphering the hieroglyphics that Kira wrote down only to discover that Tutenhawken can only be defeated in the sky. Hayley appears and tells Ethan that she has created a new Hovercraft cycle for him.

"Tight, that's for me?" Ethan questioned.

"Yea, the latest technology, faster than anything I've ever built," Hayley remarked.

"That is so amazing, it wouldn't happen to fly would it?" Ethan asked.

"No, it doesn't fly," Hayley answered.

"Hayley, we, uh, need it fly," Tommy admitted.

"I see, and you couldn't have told me that earlier," Hayley replied.

"I'll stay and help you," Ethan said.

Meanwhile, Cassidy realizes that Tutenhawken is evil when he begins to mistreat Devin and she leaves him. This causes him to get upset and go on a rampage. Kira, Conner and Trent try to stop him but they are no match. To make matters worse, Elsa decides to team up with him.

As Tutenhawken prepares to destroy the rangers, Ethan arrives on his new hovercraft cycle. Elsa is defeated quickly and Ethan then heads to the skies where he faces Tutenhawken alone and defeats him.

"I will never again be so quick to decipher hieroglypics," Ethan remarked later as once again everyone was at the cyberspace.

"Being cursed must have sucked," Conner replied.

"I don't know how you did it," Will said to Katherine as they sat alone at a table nearby.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Put up with fighting monsters every day, these villains just don't give up," Will told her.

"That's why the job of a ranger is so important," Kat replied.

"I guess being a ranger really helped prepare you for being an agent," Will remarked.

"Yeah it did, but then again monsters don't shoot guns at you," Kat replied as Will's phone began to ring.

"William Cole speaking," he said as he answered it.

"That was I.D. we got some Intel from your dad, we're going on a little trip," Will informed her.

"Is it about Reed's case?" Kat questioned.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way," Will said as they quickly paid for their food and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **_I'm back with a new chapter and I think some of you are going to be happy at the chapter's end._

**PrettyDiva: **_I hope you will continue to love this story in the chapters ahead. So far there hasn't been much T/Katness in this fic but I'm working on it._

**PurpleRanger76: **_It's taken a long time but Tommy will finally be free of that suit._

**PurpleStrobe: **_Thanks for the message. I hate that your review button is still acting up on you. Kat is very determined to see Reed's killer brought to justice so more of that plot will be coming into the story very soon. I just have to figure out a way to make it all fit. _

After receiving the phone call, Will and Kat rushed to the airport where they boarded a private plane.

"Ok, now that we're in the air do you care to explain to me what's going on?" Kat asked.

"You're father sent us some Intel on a scientist that has been working closely with Li Chang, he's giving a lecture at a conference in London, the hotel he's staying at has a very sophisticated security system, all high profile guests are given rooms on the top floor where the rooms can only be accessed by fingerprints, you'll be checking into the hotel as an attendee of the conference, you'll need to find a way to get his fingerprints so that we can use them to access his room and thereby gaining access to his laptop where hopefully there will be information stored on it that will help us in finding Chang," Will explained.

"Well, let's hope this turns out better than the last time," Kat said referring to the last time she had been sent on a mission to copy computer files only to learn that none of the files were helpful in getting them a lead on Chang's whereabouts.

"This is the program Glenn created, you'll need it when accessing the laptop," Will said as he handed her the disk.

"Wait a second, Will if both of us are in London who's going to keep an eye on things in Reefside?" Kat questioned.

"Luckily for us, my laptop is programmed with a satellite positioning system, it enables me to link up to our computers back at I.D. and thereby enabling us to access the ranger's computers, so I can keep track of everything that happens while we're away," Will informed her.

"You know, you're becoming pretty useful as a partner," Kat said with a smile.

"It took you this long to figure that out," Will teased.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get to London," Kat told him.

**REEFSIDE**

In the lab, Tommy and Hayley discover that Elsa has taken a sample of mysterious green slime from the forest. Tommy goes to the site of the green slime and decides to get a sample when he is attacked by the Tyrannodrones. After fighting them off, Tommy gets the sample and takes it back to the lab for Hayley so she can run a few tests on it.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" Conner asked as they all walked down the hallway at school on their way to Tommy's class which was still being taught by Anton.

"My first date with Cassidy is coming up and I'm kinda nervous," Ethan admitted.

"Don't worry Ethan, if you need some pointers I'd be happy to give them to you," Trent told him.

"Yeah and I can help you pick out what to wear," Kira offered.

"Thanks guys, I'd really appreciate the help," Ethan told them as they went inside the classroom.

Anton is in the middle of giving a lecture on the crocodile when he begins to get weak. He quickly excuses himself from the classroom and goes out into the hallway where Trent follows him.

"Dad, are you ok?" Trent asked obviously concerned.

"I'll be fine, just get back to class before someone becomes suspicious," Anton replied as he walked through an invisiportal before changing into Mesogog.

"Is your father alright?" Kira asked once Trent returned.

"Yeah, he isn't feeling too well, he went home to take some medicine," Trent told her as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Hayley then contacted the teens and asked them to come to the lab right away.

**LONDON**

"Is there ever going to be a mission when I can just look like myself?" Kat asked as she pulled on the brown wig to cover her blonde hair. She was dressed in a business suit and was wearing glasses.

"You became pretty recognizable when you were here dancing for the Royal Academy, we can't risk someone seeing you and blowing your cover," Will told her.

"I'm ready," Kat said as she got out of the car. She walked into the hotel and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm checking in, my name is Amanda Benning," she said.

"You are here for the conference?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes," Kat told him as he pulled up her information on the computer.

"The room you requested is available," he told her.

"Excuse me, I've just arrived from the airport and I'd like a room on the top floor," Will said as he approached the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but all the rooms on the top floor are taken by the speakers of the conference," a female clerk replied.

"I don't care about any conference, I've been a first class patron of this establishment for years and I want my upgrade," Will said as obnoxiously as he could.

"Americans, they think they're entitled to everything," Kat said as she smiled at the desk clerk that was helping her.

"You're all set for the conference, Alan here will show you to your room," he told her as she was led to the elevators.

Once in her room, Kat unzipped her suitcase and quickly plugged in her laptop. Hearing a knock at the door, she opened it to find Will standing there.

"That was quite a show you put on down there," Kat said as she let him in.

"Well, now no one will suspect that we have anything to do with each other," Will told her.

"Are you sure no one saw you come up here?" Kat asked.

"My room is just down hall, so I waited until the bellman had left before coming here," he replied.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is wait until the lecture starts," Kat said as they began working on a plan so that she could obtain the target's fingerprints.

**REEFSIDE**

"What's the word Hayley?" Conner asked once they were all back in the lab.

"I think I can use this slime to demorph Tommy," Hayley answered.

"That's great," Kira told her.

"I really hope this works," Trent said.

"Only one way to find out," Hayley told them.

"Catch you on the flipside," Tommy said as Hayley began the experiment.

"Ok, what just happened?" Kira asked after experiment was over but Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

"I was so sure that slime was going to do the trick," Hayley replied.

"It did work, I got my body back but now no one can see it," Tommy informed them.

"An invisible science teacher, this is so graphic novel!" Ethan stated.

"Why don't you guys take some time off, Hayley and I will work on trying to turn my visible again," Tommy told them.

"Yeah, come on Ethan, I believe we have some work to do," Conner said as they went to help Ethan prepare for his date.

Kira helped Ethan with his fashion by picking out an outfit for him to wear; Conner helped him with his dancing skills while Trent gave him a lesson on proper dining matters. Ethan is finally prepared to leave on his date when they are called to fight Elsa's latest creation named Thornox. After a short fight, Ethan is finally free to go on his date.

Everyone, including Tommy, watches Ethan's date on the monitors in the lab. When it appears that things aren't going so smoothly, Tommy decides to lend a hand. Arriving at the site of the date, Tommy helps Ethan by lighting the candles and giving him flowers to give to Cassidy. Ethan gets up the nerve and asks Cassidy to dance but the Tyrannodrones appear. Ethan waits until Cassidy is out of sight and then he morphed to fight them along with Tommy.

**LONDON**

"Excuse me, Dr. Lee, my name is Amanda Benning and I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with your lecture this afternoon," Kat said as she approached her target.

"Why thank you Ms. Benning, it's a pleasure to meet someone from down under, you traveled quite a long way to attend this conference," he replied.

"Yes, I did, I hope it's not too much trouble but I was reading this article you wrote and I was wondering if you'd sign it for me," Kat said as she handed him a pen.

"It would be my honor to sign it for you," he said as he took the article from her and signed it.

"I got the fingerprints," Kat said as she handed to article and pen to Will who was wearing gloves so that his own fingerprints wouldn't get mixed in. He scanned the article and used the device Glenn had given him to make a copy of the prints.

"Here, now you can use these to get inside his room," Will told Kat as he gave the fingerprints to her.

"I should go now, I watched him get into a limo and leave but who knows how long it will be before he returns," Kat replied.

"I logged into the hotel security system and I put the cameras on a continuous loop so that the guards won't be alerted to your presence once you reach the top floor," Will explained.

"I won't be long," Kat said as she left the room.

**REEFSIDE**

"You did good work," Will said as he and Kat arrived back in Reefside the next morning.

"So did you, I really like working with you in the field," Kat replied.

"I hate to say this but I think you better steer clear of Trent for awhile," Will told her.

"What are talking about, now that we're back I think we need to put everything we have into this case," Kat said.

"I just think that with Tommy being invisible we now have no way of knowing when it's safe to contact Trent, at least you can't go snooping around the lab anymore," Will explained.

"You're right, I hadn't thought about that, until Tommy's visible again, I'll just have to stick to talking to Trent at the mansion, and we better not follow the rangers to anymore battles," Kat concurred.

A few days later, Kat sat at her desk in ID when Will approached her.

"We got the Intel back on those files we copied from Dr. Lee," Will announced once he sat down.

"Please tell me you have some good news," Kat said.

"It looks like Chang has been operating out of a small town in Russia," Will told her.

"Russia, what's he doing there?" Kat asked.

"We're not sure, but we've got a few agents over there already who are going to ask around and see if they can come up with anything," Will replied.

"Will, we have got to do everything in our power to get to Chang before he hurts anyone else, I made Reed a promise before he died and I intend to keep it," Kat told him.

"Don't worry, Chang will get what's coming to him," Will promised.

"Hey guys, we just got a hit on the computer, I think something's happening with the rangers," Glenn said as he came over from his office.

"Thanks Glenn, we'll check it out right now," Kat said as she logged into her computer.

At the lab, Hayley had summoned the team to tell them she had found a way to bring Tommy back visible again but was missing the power source necessary to do it.

"We could try using my dino gem as the power source," Tommy suggested.

"I don't think so, it might be too risky," Hayley replied.

"We don't have much of a choice," Tommy said handing her the gem.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley said as she prepared the machine and Tommy laid down on the table and they covered him with a blanket so that they could see where he was.

"And for the record, I agree with Hayley," Kira said as she and the others stood by and watched.

"See ya soon, Dr. O. literally I hope," Ethan told him.

"Initiating sequence," Hayley said. Kat and Will watched as the machine started and Tommy's heartbeat began to beat faster and faster.

"What's happening?" Kira asked.

"It's overloading, the energy attenuator is shut down, he's receiving full current," Hayley informed her.

"Please let him be ok," Kat said as Will put an arm around her.

In the lab, the machine exploded and Hayley ran to turn it off. Tommy reappears now visible but he is left in a coma.

"Tommy, can you hear me?" Hayley asked.

"His gem is destroyed," Ethan said.

"We better get him to a hospital," Kira replied.

They take Tommy to Reefside Hospital where he is treated by Dr. Walsh.

"His vitals are stable but his brain activity is wildly erratic," Dr. Walsh told them after examining Tommy.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hayley questioned.

"Unfortunately, Tommy isn't responding to anything and the longer he stays like this the more at risk he is," Dr. Walsh informed them.

Meanwhile, Elsa has found a crystal with mineral components that are the same as the dino gems and she feeds it to the new Terrorsaurus she has created. Elsa sends the monster to attach the city. At the hospital, the rangers see the monster on the news and go to fight him, leaving Hayley with Tommy.

Kat arrives at the hospital and tricks the nurse into giving her Tommy's room number. She is about to go in, when she notices that Hayley is still with him. Realizing that she can't tell Hayley how she found out about Tommy's coma, Kat decides to head back to the office.

"How is he?" Will asked.

"As far as I know he's still in a coma, I wanted to see him but Hayley was there and if she had seen me there would have been too many questions," Kat explained.

"From what I've learned about Tommy Oliver, I know he's a fighter and he'll come out of this thing just fine," Will said as he wrapped Kat in a hug as she began to cry.

Inside Tommy's mind, he is in a desert and Zeo Ranger 5 appears.

"Zeo Ranger 5, don't tell me you forgot already," Red Zeo said.

"But that's impossible," Tommy replied.

"Oh it's possible, and I'm still as tough as ever, the question is are you?" Red Zeo asked as Tommy was forced to fight.

"Washed up already, Tommy?" Red Zeo questioned as they continued to fight.

Elsewhere, the rangers are losing their battle and Trent joins in. However, he is quickly blasted and demorphs because his morphing energy has been fried. After Terrorsaurus blasts the other rangers and fries their morphing energies, he leaves.

Back in Tommy's mind, Zeo Ranger 5 leaves and Tommy now appears in a forest.

"Something tells me I'm not in Reefside anymore," Tommy said.

"Or in Angel Grove," a voice said as the White Ranger appeared.

"Finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?" the White Ranger asked.

"What do you want?" Tommy questioned.

"Don't forget, I know all your old moves," the White Ranger told him.

"That might be true but I've learned a few new ones," Tommy said as they began to fight.

Meanwhile, Terrorsaurus has attacked the city once again and Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner try to fight him without their powers.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch while this happens," Conner said as they watched the news on the TV.

"But you don't have your powers," Hayley reminded him.

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O and it won't stop us either," Ethan said.

After a brief fight, the White Ranger disappears but then Tommy is attacked by the Green Ranger. Tommy tries his best to fight but is defeated. However, he says that he refuses to give up.

"You've passed the test," the Green Ranger tells him.

"Test, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"You haven't been fighting us, you've been fighting for your life," the Red Zeo Ranger revealed.

"And you've proven that your will to live is stronger than any Ranger power," the White Ranger told him.

Each of his different ranger versions gives him a piece of his dino gem. Tommy then wakes up, and his dino gem is whole again.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you're awake," Hayley said seeing Tommy wake up.

"Thanks Hayley," Tommy replied.

"The others need you," she informed him.

Tommy arrives at the battle and goes into Super Dino Mode.

"When did He get super dino power?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know but he sure picked a good time to bust them out," Ethan replied.

Tommy defeats Terrorsaurus with an Energy Orb from his Brachio Staff. The rangers' powers return as Mesogog makes his monster grow. Ethan, Conner and Kira summon the megazord and after energizing it with their Super Dino powers they destroy Terrorsaurus.

"He's finally back," Kat said after learning that Tommy had coma and watching the rangers' battle.

"I told you he would pull through," Will responded.

"Hey Will, do you mind if I head out a little early?" Kat asked.

"No, go ahead, I'm sure Tommy will be glad to see you," Will said knowing that Kat was going to go straight to Tommy's house.

Kat left ID and got into her car and drove in the direction of Tommy's house. She parked her car out front and noticed that the only car around was Tommy's so she guessed the teens and Hayley were probably gone. She rang the doorbell and waited nervously for Tommy to answer it.

"Kat, what are doing here?" Tommy asked but Kat said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"What was that about?" Tommy questioned once she finally let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just missed you that's all, it's good to see you again," Kat told him.

"Yeah, I know I haven't been around much lately," Tommy replied as he stepped aside to let her inside the house.

"I heard you were sick and I wanted to come over and check on you but Hayley said you went away," Kat told him.

"I just needed some time away to recuperate," Tommy explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're better," Kat said.

"I feel bad that we haven't gotten to spend much time together," Tommy told her.

"It's ok, we're both busy with work and stuff," Kat replied.

"Well, if you're not busy now, I was going to order some food, you can join me if you want," Tommy said.

"I'd love to join you," Kat told him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_Some of the dialogue used in this chapter is not mine; it belongs to Disney and the writers of Dino Thunder. _

**Author's Note: **_I have to say I never imagined the kind of support I was going to get for this story. It was just an idea that popped into my head one day and I didn't even know if it was going to work. Now I'm happy to say that there may even be the possibility of a sequel but I haven't made up my mind yet._

**PrettyDiva: **_I think there will be lots of T/Kat time in the chapters to come. Trust me I don't plan on stopping the T/Kat stories anytime soon._

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks again for your support. I'll always remember you as my first reviewer and I'm glad you're still reading my fics._

**Pinkstranger: **_It's nice to have you back reviewing. Don't worry there will be plenty more Tommy/Kat fics to come. I hope you're planning on writing some as well._

**Purple Strobe: **_Yeah, I like being able to include Kat's missions. I plan on including a few more before this fic is done. It's just not always easy to fit them in. But I try my best._

**PurpleRanger76: **_Celebrate away; I'm glad to finally have Tommy back in this fic where he belongs. As for him hooking up with Kat, only time will tell, they will be spending a lot more time together._

Kat woke up and was immediately unfamiliar with her surroundings. She realized that she was lying in a bed and was very aware that there was someone lying next to her.

"Good morning," Tommy said as he turned to look at her.

"How did I get here, the last thing I remember is sitting on your couch watching a movie, I don't even remember the ending," she replied.

"That's because you fell asleep after thirty minutes," he told her.

"Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said.

"It's my fault, I should have known it was too late to start a movie but I just couldn't help wanting to keep you here longer," Tommy replied.

"That's really sweet, I would have figured you'd be tired of me hanging around all the time," Kat said.

For the past week, Kat had been over to Tommy's house for dinner every night. Most times they had ordered food but there had been a few that Tommy had actually decided to cook for her. They would spend all night sharing old memories about high school and all the adventures they had together as rangers which usually ended with the two of them falling asleep together on Tommy's couch.

"You still didn't say how I ended up in your bedroom," Kat spoke after the two of them had been lying in silence for a few minutes.

"I couldn't bring myself to wake you and I didn't want you driving home so late at night, so instead of falling asleep with you on the couch I carried you up here instead, I hope you don't mind," he explained.

"I don't mind at all, it's definitely a nice change from waking up on the couch," she said as they both laughed.

"Remember that time your dad was leaving for work one morning and he found the two of us together asleep on the couch," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, he was so mad that you spent the night, I don't think I've ever seen my dad quite so angry," Kat said with a smile.

"I didn't go back over to your house for a week because I was afraid your dad wanted to kill me," Tommy revealed.

"I would've never let that happen," Kat replied.

"You know, I'd forgotten how good this feels," Tommy said.

"How good what feels?" Kat questioned.

"Being here with you, this past week has been great, I'd forgotten how easy it was talking to you or how nice it was to wake up and have you been the first thing I see when I opened my eyes," he explained.

"It's amazing, after all these years we just fall back into the same routine," Kat commented.

"Kat, look I know it may be a little late but I want to apologize for the way things ended between us," Tommy said as he sat up.

"Oh Tommy, our breakup was a mutual decision, we both made the choice to stop the whole long distance dating thing and just remain friends," Kat responded.

"Yeah, but that was only after I got so busy with racing that I stopped communicating with you all together, I was such a jerk for not putting as much time into our relationship that you did," Tommy replied.

"I'm just sorry that even though we decided to remain friends we didn't stay in contact," Kat told him.

"If wasn't because I didn't want to," Tommy said.

"You know, that night we danced at Anton's party, you never answered my question," Kat told him.

"What question was that?" Tommy asked.

"You said you wanted to call me, so why didn't you," Kat replied.

"The truth is, I was afraid that you had moved on, that you had finally found a guy who could treat you the way that you deserved and I just couldn't bear the thought of it, so it was better just not knowing," Tommy informed her.

"I don't believe this," Kat said laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Tommy questioned.

"Sometimes you and I are so alike it's scary," Kat replied.

"I'm not sure I understand," Tommy told her.

"It's just that I didn't call you for the exact same reason, I had this fear that I'd call and you'd tell me that you discovered that your feelings for Kimberly had never went away and that the two of you had gotten back together, I guess I was still dealing with my old high school insecurities," she explained.

"If only we had just taken a chance and tried to find each other," Tommy commented.

"Maybe we would have gotten back together," Kat said.

"Then this would have probably been our house together maybe we'd even be married with a family by now," Tommy said and there was silence in the room.

Neither of them knew what to say. It wasn't doing them any good to talk about what ifs. They couldn't change the past and those years they had spent apart were gone.

"Kat…." Tommy finally whispered.

"Tommy…." She whispered at the same time as she looked up at him.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and felt an intensity that she hadn't felt in years. The kissing continued as Kat lay back on the bed with Tommy on top of her. He kissed her harder, and she got lost in the moment. Neither of them noticed the sound of the footsteps that walked up the stairs and were headed towards the bedroom.

"Dr. O, are you awake," Conner's voice came through the door as he knocked.

The sound of the knocking brought them back to reality and they broke apart. Tommy rolled off of her and got up from the bed.

"Conner, what are you doing here?" Tommy called.

"Weren't we supposed to train today?" Conner asked back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I must have forgotten, why don't you guys wait for me in the backyard, I'll be down in a minute," Tommy said as he opened the door slightly.

"Um, sure, are you ok?" Conner questioned sensing that something wasn't right with his teacher.

"I'm fine," Tommy said as he closed the door.

"I should go, I have a million things to take care of at the office," Kat said as she walked towards the door.

"Kat, wait," Tommy called as he followed her downstairs.

"Hey Kat," Kira said as Kat appeared in the living room.

"I guess that solves the mystery of whose car is parked outside," Ethan commented.

"Oh good morning you guys, I was just leaving, I'm late for work," Kat said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door.

"Kat, I'm sorry, I completely forgot they were coming over," Tommy said as he followed her to her car.

"It's fine Tommy, really, we'll talk later," Kat said as she got in the car and left.

Half an hour later, Kat arrived back at her apartment. She was just putting the key in the door when she heard Will's door open from behind her.

"Another late night at Tommy's I see," Will said as she unlocked her door.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I did spend the night at Tommy's though it's not what you think," Kat replied as she went inside and Will followed her.

"I hope not because any romantic involvement with Tommy is out of the question until this case is solved," Will told her.

"I'm well aware of that thank you, now if you'll kindly get out of my apartment, I want to take a shower," she said.

A few days later, Conner, Ethan and Trent run into each other in the parking lot as they are arriving at school.

"Conner, I really wish you hadn't been making all those jokes about Dr. O and Kat, I'm still sore from that work out," Ethan said as they walked towards the school.

"Yeah, I don't think Dr. O's ever worked us out that hard," Trent agreed.

"Hey, you both know you wanted to do it too, don't get mad at me for having the guts to say something," Conner replied.

"That's the point, you shouldn't have said anything at all," Ethan told him as they arrived inside.

They started to walk down the hallway when Conner stops them. He stops to stare at a girl who is hanging posters on the wall.

"There she is, the future Mrs. Conner McKnight," Conner said as he watched her.

"You might want to get a reality check," Ethan told him.

"Don't be a hater," Conner replied.

"I'm with Ethan on this one, she's kinda deep and you're..," Trent said.

"Not so deep," Ethan finished.

"I didn't want to say it," Trent admitted.

"You guys are supposed to back me up, now observe," Conner said as he walked over to her.

"You're Krista, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she said as she walked away.

"Hey, wait I wanted to ask about your poster, so there's a tree that needs saving," Conner said.

"It's over a hundred years old and Randall wants to tear it down for a parking lot," Krista answered.

"That seems like such an injustice," Conner told her.

"It's a crime against nature, that's what it is," Krista replied.

"Then where do I sign up?" Conner inquired.

"You want to help?" Krista asked.

"Sure, whatever you need just ask and I'll do it," Conner replied.

"Ok, fine, I've seen you at the cyberspace and I know you hang out with Dr. Oliver a lot," Krista said.

"You want me to ask him to help with the protest?" Conner asked interrupting him.

"Actually, I was hoping you could talk to Katherine Hillard, I understand she and Dr. Oliver are friends and I could really use someone from the E.P.A. on my side," Krista answered.

"Sure, I can talk to Kat, no problem," Conner said.

Later that day, Kat and Will arrived at the protest.

"Tell me again why we're at this thing?" Will asked.

"Because we've supposed to be working for the E.P.A. and this is just the kind of thing that everyone would expect us to be a part of," Kat answered.

"Dude, this is so wrong, you don't even care about his tree," Ethan said as he and Conner stood in front of the crowd of protesters.

"She doesn't need to know that, I just need to make it look like I do," Conner replied unaware that Krista is standing behind him and has heard everything.

"Just as I thought, you can't teach an old jock new tricks, why don't you leave this to the people who really do care," Krista said as she stormed off.

Principal Randall arrives then with a bullhorn. "Get those men working, I have permits!" Randall yelled.

Randall orders that the tree be knocked down, but Krista stands in the way. The worker shuts down the machine, but a piece of the equipment fails. Using his super speed, Conner manages to save Krista from being crushed.

"We need to talk about this before someone really gets hurt," Tommy said to Principal Randall.

"We'll talk but there's nothing you can say to change my mind but we'll have a chat and resume this tomorrow," Randall told him.

"You're not jealous are you?" Will questioned as Kat stared at the exchange between Tommy and Randall.

"Don't be ridiculous, let's go," Kat said as she turned around and walked away.

Everyone soon leaves, but Devin who is tied to the tree is left behind. Elsewhere, Conner apologizes to Krista and promises that nothing will happen to the tree as long as he's around. Later, Zeltrax steals the "serum of life" from the tree and orders Devin to tell the rangers he has returned. After Devin runs off, Elsa arrives and is surprised that Zeltrax is still alive. He then absorbs the serum, energizing himself, and easily defeats her. Afterwards, he turns the tree into a monster known as Deadwood.

At the cyberspace, Devin tells Cassidy what happened, and Krista and the rangers overhear.

"Where are you going?" Conner asked as Krista got up from the table.

"Didn't you hear what he said, I have to go there," Krista told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Conner replied.

"If you're too afraid, I'll go there by myself," Krista told him.

"I just think we should leave it to people who know what they're doing," Conner said.

"I knew it, you haven't changed at all," she said as she ran out.

The teens head for Tommy's where Hayley explains to them the tree has been growing on a fountain of youth. They see Krista on the screen at the tree site and Conner walks away with Tommy following him.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this superhero stuff," Conner answered.

"Still having doubts," Tommy questioned.

"I just look at Krista who believes so strongly in something that nothing can stop her but I don't know if I have that in me," Conner admitted.

"You crack me up, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age, I had all this ability and raw emotion but it took me awhile to get the confidence to believe in myself," Tommy told him.

"I've got confidence," Conner stated.

"Confidence and cockiness are two different things, there's a whole world you haven't even tapped into yet, beyond Triassic and Super Dino Mode, but you got to believe you deserve it, and when you do you'll be blown away by what you can do," Tommy replied.

The monitors then began to beep and Triptoids are detected. Ethan, Kira and Conner go to fight them. They quickly discover that Elsa and the Evil White Ranger are there too. Tommy soon joins in the fight and the rangers notice that the Triptoids are unusually strong. Tommy tells them to use their dino gem powers to deactivate the Triptoids. After they defeat them, a super-powered Zeltrax arrives with Deadwood, who then grows.

They bring out their megazords to fight him. Meanwhile, Trent arrives to fight Zeltrax while Tommy tells Conner to combine the megazord with the other dino zords. After Deadwood is destroyed, Zeltrax takes a piece of the tree and returns to the fountain of youth. He then throws the piece into it and absorbs more power. When he sees Krista, he kidnaps her and Conner follows. When he realizes that Zeltrax is too powerful, Conner manages to summon a Battlizer after remembering what Tommy told him earlier about finding his inner power. He then saves Krista and seemingly destroys Zeltrax.

Back at the tree site, Tommy walks with Kira, Ethan and Trent.

"The only downfall in all this is that Zeltrax wiped out the eternity spring, it could have helped a lot of people," Trent commented.

"Yeah but like anything good too much could be bad," Tommy told him.

"Good news about the new tree," Conner said as he walked with Krista.

"Yeah, I guess the city decided it was better than a new parking lot," Krista replied.

"You have Kat to thank for that," Will told them.

"All I did was make a few phone calls," Kat revealed.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hillard," Krista said as she gave Kat a hug.

"Listen Krista, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk but if you give me a chance I know I can change," Conner told her.

"Want to do the honors?" Krista asked as she handed him a shovel.

"To new beginnings," Conner said as he planted the tree.

"That was a really nice thing you did," Tommy said as he walked over to Kat.

"It was nothing, it's my job to protect the environment, I only wish I could have saved the old tree," Kat told him.

"You always put everyone else's needs above your own," Tommy replied.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Kat said.

"So feel like going for a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"I wish I could but we have to get back to the office," Kat replied seeing the disappointment in his face.

"Ready to go?" Will asked.

"See you later Tommy," Kat said as she walked off with Will.

"Why did you just lie to him, we have the day off remember," Will said when they reached her car.

"Weren't you the one who said that I needed to start concentrating on the mission, how can I do that if I continue spending time with him," Kat replied.

"You've fallen for him again, haven't you?" Will inquired.

"What, no, of course not," Kat answered.

"Yes, you have, I can see it in your eyes," he told her.

"I'm not going to get into this with you, I'll meet you at the office," she said as she got into her car and drove off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait, it wasn't intentional.__Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming. I know there are a lot of readers out there because this story is getting massive hits and I'd love to hear what the rest of you think. If not, I'm happy with the reviewers who have remained loyal to this story. I couldn't do it without you. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I never said getting them back together was going to be easy. Kat's job is going to be a huge obstacle._

**PrettyDiva: **_I'll try my best to keep you loving this fic. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, I always appreciate a review from you. _

**Pinkstranger: **_Hope this next chapter is a good as the last one. No guarantees though._

**Millicent: **_Thanks for being my newest reviewer. I agree that Kat and Tommy had great chemistry, which is why I write most of my stories about them if you have time and want to read other Tommy/Kat fics you should check them out._

**PurpleRanger76: **_Glad I could make you appreciate the Kat/Tommy pairing. _

Kat stirred slowly out of her peaceful sleep to the sounds of her doorbell ringing. Grabbing her robe from the foot of the bed she put it on and got up to answer the door.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Will said as she opened the door.

"Will, what are you doing here, I have the day off remember," Kat said annoyed that he had woken her up.

"Oh come on Kat, you know we never get a day off," Will replied as he walked inside the apartment and sat down on her couch.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kat said sarcastically as she shut the door behind him.

"Sorry for waking you but I have news to tell you that couldn't wait," Will told her.

"Does this have to do with the rangers?" Kat questioned as she sat down next to him.

"No, as far as I know that situation is well under control," Will answered.

"Ok, if this isn't about the rangers or Anton, then it must have something to do with Chang," Kat realized.

"Give the lady a prize," Will replied.

"Please tell me we've been able to pinpoint his exact location in Russia," Kat hoped.

"No, but our people are continuing the search on the files that we stole from Dr. Lee," he replied.

"Just tell me what's going on," Kat said.

"Remember those files that you and Reed were looking the night that he was killed?" Will inquired.

"Yeah, what about them," Kat said not too eager to remember the details of that fatal night.

"We were able to use Dr. Lee's files to locate them," Will explained.

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say," Kat said as she looked at him.

"If you don't want to go I understand but I just thought you should know that I'm leaving later tonight to retrieve the files," Will informed her.

"It's just that this mission is way too similar to the last mission that Reed and I were on," Kat said with a sigh.

"Take some time to think about it and I'll call you later," Will said as he got up.

"You'll keep me alerted on what happens with the rangers?" Kat asked.

"Only if necessary, try and enjoy your day off," Will said as he left.

"Easy for you to say," Kat murmured.

Meanwhile, at Reefside High Tommy is teaching a lesson on volcanic activity.

"So in conclusion, when sulfuric acid is released into the stratosphere, by a volcanic explosion it can alter the entire planet's climate temporarily, I hope you guys got all that," Tommy said as he finished his lecture.

"Before we go, I have a couple announcements, our very own Ethan James is going to be competing at the Detonation Man Video Game competition at Hayley's Cyberspace this week, so I hope you will all go down and watch, Oh and also I want to let you guys know that we'll be having a sub tomorrow, someone who knows a lot about volcanoes, I think you're going to find what he has to say very interesting," Tommy told them and then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Outside the school, Kira and Conner stop Tommy as he is getting into his jeep.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Please tell us Dr. Mercer is not the sub," Kira said.

"Don't worry I promise it's not Anton Mercer," Tommy answered.

"Why are you missing class anyway?" Kira questioned.

"Zeltrax, after what happened to Krista I don't want to take any chances, I need to get to him before Mesogog," Tommy explained.

"Good Luck, we'll be at Hayley's cheering on Ethan," Conner told him as they walked away.

The next day, the substitute whose name is Dr. Morton is teaching Tommy's class. He tells the students that there used to be a volcano in Reefside a million years ago. Elsa overhears the lecture in the hallway and transports herself through an invisiportal.

That same day after school, the sub is alone in Tommy's classroom when the Tyrannodrones appear along with Elsa. She kidnaps him and takes him through an invisiportal. At the lair, Elsa throws Dr. Morton into the Geno Randomizer and turns him into a monster capable of creating volcanoes.

At the cyberspace, Ethan enters wearing a t-shirt proclaiming "I am Detonation Man." A crowd of teens runs up to him and begins begging for his autograph.

"No pushing, there's plenty of me to go around," Ethan told them.

"I guess in the realm of Cyber Geeks, Ethan reigns supreme," Conner said as he stood with Kira and they watched Ethan.

"Boy am I thirsty," Ethan comments and the crowd runs off to order him a drink.

"I can't watch this," Kira said.

"Right behind you," Conner replied as they decided to leave.

Back at home, Tommy walks down the stairs into his lab where Hayley is working.

"Any luck with the Zeltrax hunt?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing, it's like he's vanished into thin air," Tommy replied.

"Where are you off to?" Tommy asked as Hayley stopped her work and made her way over to the stairs to leave.

"The Gaming's about to start, I need to be there for it, call me if you need anything," Hayley told him.

"Do you think Dr. O's had any luck finding Zeltrax?" Kira asked as she and Conner were walking in the park.

"I hope so, that dude has some serious issues," Conner told her.

"Well hello rangers," the evil White Ranger said as he appeared.

They morphed and began to fight with him but Zeltrax appeared and began to attack all three of them. However, Zeltrax's life force is still too weak and he is easily defeated by a battilized Conner, forcing him to retreat. The rangers headed back to the lab to inform Tommy of what happened.

"He just vanished?" Tommy inquired.

"Yeah, not that, that's a bad thing," Kira responded.

"His fight with you must have taken a lot out of him, he needs Mesogog to keep him alive," Tommy informed them.

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat Zeltrax," Conner said.

"Now that we know that, what's next," Ethan said as the monitors began to beep and an image of the monster was shown.

"You guys fight the monster, I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation," Tommy told them.

At the cyberspace, Hayley and Trent are monitoring the games.

"You think Ethan's going to believe who he has to fight in the final round?" Trent asked.

"I want to be here to see the look on his face, it's going to be classic," Hayley replied.

"The only thing is do we hold this off until he gets here?" Trent inquired.

"Barring a natural disaster, I think he'll have to forfeit," Hayley answered as everything in the cyberspace began to shake and the machines started malfunctioning.

"Whoa, did he do that?" Trent questioned.

"No," Hayley said as Trent contacted Tommy.

"Dr. O, its Trent, what's going on?" he asked.

"Trent, I'll have to call you back when I figure it out, my computers are calling it volcanic activity," Tommy told him.

"Do you need me?" Trent asked.

"No stay there, that place is filled with innocent people they come first," Tommy responded.

Volcanic ash was falling all around the city and people were running in hysteria trying to take cover. Cassidy was walking downtown carrying a load of books in her hands when ash fell on her head causing her to fall.

"Cassidy, are you alright?" Kat asked as she spotted her sitting on the ground.

"Yeah but my hair is totally ruined," Cassidy replied as Kat helped her to pick up her books.

"You should get home quick, it's not safe to be outside with all this ash falling around," Kat informed her.

"Then what are you doing out?" Cassidy questioned.

"I was on my way to work when the volcano erupted, do you need some help getting home," Kat said.

"No, I'll be fine," Cassidy said as she walked away.

Tommy soon joins the fight and the monster summons Triptoids. While the other rangers fight them, Tommy knocks the monster down in Super Dino Mode. Conner then defeats him using his battlizer. The monster grows and the rangers summon their megazord. Using his Brachio Staff, Tommy creates a tidal wave and the rangers use the Stegozord as a surfboard. The monster is destroyed and the substitute reverts back to human form.

"Are we clear for takeoff?" Kat asked as she settled into her seat on the private plane.

"Yeah, now that the rangers took care of that volcano monster, the skies are clear of ash so we've been given the go ahead, "Will told her.

Back at the Cyberspace, Tommy joined Kira and Conner as they arrived to watch Ethan compete in the finals of the competition.

"It's the final and here he is, last year's champion, Ethan James," Trent announced as Ethan walked in to the cheers and claps of the crowd.

"Who's Ethan playing in the finals?" Kira wondered.

"And your challenger with the highest score of the day so far, Devin DelValle," Trent announced.

Ethan is shocked as Devin arrives and they begin competing. Everyone stood around watching and waiting for the outcome.

"Yes, 21, 400, 000 points I win," Ethan proclaimed as he finished playing.

"Not so fast Ethan, Devin's still playing," Trent told him.

"21 million points and counting," Kira replied.

"21, 200, 000," Conner informed him as Devin continued to play.

"Why are they cheering?" Ethan asked as he began to get worried.

"21, 500, 000," Tommy said as he read Devin's score.

"That's it Devin wins, game over," Trent finally said.

"How could he win and I lose?" Ethan questioned in disbelief.

"No practice," Conner said.

"Swelled head," Kira pointed out.

"But I am Detonation Man," Ethan said sadly.

"You are now," Tommy told him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

**PARIS**

"You sure you can handle this?" Will asked her as they were in their hotel room preparing for the mission.

"As long as everything goes according to plan, I'll be fine," Kat answered.

"Chang has no idea that we know where the documents are, we should be able to slip in and out with no problems," Will told her.

"That's what Reed thought too and look where it got him," Kat remarked.

"What happened to Reed was unfortunate but that's no reason to think the same thing's going to happen again tonight," Will replied.

"I hope you're right but can we go over everything again," Kat said.

"Khasinau is one of Chang's associates, he owns one of the most exclusive Jazz clubs here in Paris, we learned from Dr. Lee's files that the documents we're looking were given to Khasinau by Chang and that the documents are stored in a vault inside the club," Will informed her.

"And we're sure that Khasinau will be in the club tonight?" Kat inquired.

"He is there every night without fail, according to Glenn the vault uses biometric access control, which means there's no key, no code, nothing, Glenn made this ring into a cardiac event recorder and you can use it to detect heart signatures, Khasinau's is a very unique one because he suffers from atrial fibrillation, now all you have to do is put the ring kind of or you know on top of his thorax or anywhere else you might get a pulse, once its finished it will transmit ECG data to my cell phone and I'll use it to fool the biometric sensor," Will explained.

"Thereby gaining access to the safe," Kat replied.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Will said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to entertain the crowd," Kat replied.

That night, Will and Katherine made their way to Khasinau's club. Kat was wearing a bright pink wig, along with a black corset and tight black leather pants and bright pink lipstick. Will was wearing a simple black suit. They arrived at the door where they were stopped by a guard.

"Bonsoir," Will said as he stopped them.

"Quelles sont vos affaires ici?" the guard asked.

"Elle est l'amusement pour ce soir et je suis son directeur," Will explained as he handed over some papers to prove their authenticity.

The guard waved a metal detector over Will's body and it beeped. "C'est mon telephone," Will said as he took the phone out of his pocket.

"Madame?" the guard said as he let Will inside and began to run the metal detector over Kat and again the stick beeped.

"Un présent de ma petite amie," Kat explained with a smile as she showed the ring to him. Once the guard was satisfied that they had no dangerous weapons he moved aside and allowed them to go into the club.

"It's showtime," Will told her.

"How will I know where to find Khasinau?" Kat asked.

"He'll be sitting at a table in the center of the room and wearing his trademark white suit," Will told her as she left him in the back of the room.

Kat approached the stage and whispered to the person playing the piano. She then took a seat on top of the piano as the music began playing and a spotlight was placed on her. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_You_

_Made me leave my happy home_

_You took my love and now you're gone_

_Since I fell for you_

_My Life_

_Brings such misery and pain_

_I know I'll never be the same_

_Since I fell for you_

Kat continued singing but got off the piano and made her way down the steps of the stage and to the center table where Khasinau sat all alone. She sat on the table and faced him still singing and placed her hand with the ring on it near his chest so that it could pick up his heartbeat.

_It's too bad_

_And it's too sad_

_But I'm in love with you_

_And then you snubbed me_

"Almost got it, just a couple of more seconds, you put on a nice show by the way," Will's voice said into her ear.

_I'm still in love with you_

"Ok Kat, got it, I'm heading for the vault," Will told her.

_Well, I guess I'll never see the light_

Kat got up and walked back to the stage where she leaned against the piano to finish the song.

_I get the blues most every night_

_Since I fell for you_

The spotlight turned off as she finished and the crowd started cheering and applauding and demanded another song.

Will headed for the back room where the vault was located. As he entered the room a man was there sitting at the computer. He got up to tell Will that no one was allowed back there but Will responded by punching him and then elbowing him in the face and the guy fell back unconscious. Will then ran over to the safe and got out the cell phone. The vault opened and Will was relieved to find that this time the documents were there.

"We're good Kat, I'll meet you out back in two minutes," Will radioed to her.

Kat was walking toward the exit when she noticed a man enter the club. She watched as a waiter informed Khasinau of the arrival and he got up to meet his guest. Kat realized in an instant that his guest was Chang. They went into a room behind the bar and Kat decided to follow them. She made an excuse to the crowd about technical difficulties and she ran off the stage.

She kicked in the door of the room that Chang was meeting in. The guards rose up from the table and pointed their guns at her. Kat wasted no time and quickly kicked the gun out of one the guard's hands and flipped him over behind her back onto the ground. Then the other guard came charging at her and they began to fight but he too was soon on the ground. During all of this, Khasinau led Chang into a passageway at the back of the room. Kat picked up a gun off the ground and ran down the passage in pursuit of them.

"Will, I can't meet you at the extraction point yet, Chang is here and I'm going after him," Kat said.

"No, Kat wait, it's too dangerous," Will replied back.

Kat continued running down the passageway when bullets flew past her and one of them hit her in the arm. She paid no attention to the wound and fired her own gun as she continued to chase after him. The passageway led to an alley outside the club. Kat made it at the end just in time to see Chang jumping into a car. She fired the gun in an attempt to stop him.

"Maybe next time, kitty," he yelled as the car sped away.

"Kat are you alright?" Will asked as he came running up to her.

"I'm fine," she replied as she touched her arm and felt the bullet still inside.

"We better get that taken care of," Will told her.

"I can't believe he got away," Kat said in frustration.

"We'll get him next time, at least we managed to get the documents," Will said as he called for an extraction team and medical unit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_All I can say is keep the reviews coming; it makes me want to update more. Once again some of the dialogue is from the actual episode. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I gotta say I agree, the last chapter was probably the best so far. At least it was the most fun to write. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Glad you're still intrigued. Kat and Chang will eventually have a face to face. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, I thought it was pretty cool too. _

**Pinkstranger: **_Spy action was the inspiration for this fic, so I had to have it in there somewhere._

"Working on a way to make Brussels sprouts edible?" Trent asked his father as he entered the greenhouse which was on their estate.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Anton asked.

"I heard you won the Greenleaf award for your new research and I wanted to congratulate you," Trent replied as he gave him a hug.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, if only I was as successful in all my research," Anton replied.

"So I guess that mean you still haven't found a way to control Mesogog?" Trent questioned.

"Unfortunately not," Anton responded.

"Dad, let me tell the other rangers, they may be able to help you," Trent told him.

"No, I can do this, I swear to you Trent, I just need more time," Anton said as Cassidy entered with a microphone in hand and Devin followed holding a camera.

"Hi, Cassidy Cornell here from Reefside High, Dr. Mercer do you mind if I interview you," she said as she approached Anton.

"I know who you are Cassidy, you were in my class remember," Anton commented.

"Oh yeah, anyway I'm here to do a report on your recent Greenleaf Award for Botanical Research," she said.

"It'll be reward enough if I can perfect these plants, if it works, these plants can survive in any climate on earth," Anton informed her.

"Cool, that means every country around the world could grow their own crops," Devin interjected.

"That's the plan," Anton told him.

"Are we seeing a kinder, gentler Anton Mercer?" Cassidy questioned.

"My father has always dedicated his research to helping mankind," Trent told her.

"And have you always succeeded?" Cassidy asked Anton.

"Every scientist has had his share of failures, I'm no exception," he replied as Kat walked into the green house.

"Anton, are alright?" Kat asked concerned as Anton began to appear weakened somehow.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Devin agreed.

"Um, my dad has lots of work to do, we should go," Trent said.

"Maybe we should get you some help," Kat said as she went over to Anton.

"No, no Trent's right, I have some things to take care of here first, why don't you wait for me in the main house," Anton replied.

"Ok, if you're sure," Kat said and Anton just nodded.

"I'll see you later dad," Trent said as he rushed Cassidy and Devin away and Kat pretended to follow them out.

She watched as Trent dragged Cassidy and Devin up to the main house. Once they were out of sight, she crept to the side of the greenhouse and looked inside the windows. Anton was no longer there and in his place was Mesogog who was destroying everything in sight. Mesogog then took one of Anton's plants and disappeared into an invisiportal.

"You shouldn't be here, what if Mesogog had seen you?" Trent asked and she turned around to face him.

"He took one of your father's plants so I'm assuming a monster attack won't be far behind," she told him as they went inside the greenhouse to survey the damage.

Meanwhile, Ethan is at the cyberspace on his computer when he gets a message from the evil white ranger who challenges the rangers to a battle.

"You guys should see this," Ethan said to Conner and Kira who were standing near by.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Tommy meet on the beach and are attacked by the Evil White Ranger. He then summons his Dino Stegazord and is fought by the Mezodon Megazord. However, his failing powers cause him to be defeated and to lose control of the dinozords, so he retreats.

"Your father really trashed this place," Kat commented as they looked around.

"My father didn't do this, Mesogog, did," Trent reminded her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, do you want some help cleaning things up," she replied as Trent's powers began to surge and he was weakened and Kat rushed over to support him.

Back at the Lab

"I was afraid this would happen, the white dino gem can't sustain being cloned, it can only be contained by one white ranger," Hayley informed them.

"If anyone's taking votes, I'm betting on Trent," Kira said.

"We need to contact him," Tommy stated.

"Looks like we've got other things to deal with at the moment," Conner said as the monitors went off and they saw the monster attacking.

"You guys go ahead, I'll contact Trent," Hayley told them.

In the Greenhouse

"Trent, I'm really worried about you," Kat said.

"Don't worry Ms. Hillard, I'll be fine," he told her.

"Trent, are you ok?" Hayley said as she contacted him.

"Yeah, but something weird is going on, my powers are wigging out," Trent responded.

"I think you should get back here right away," Hayley told him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Trent replied as he cut off the transmission.

"You're not going anywhere," the evil White Ranger said as he appeared.

"Kat, I think you should go now," Trent told her.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with your powers acting they way they are, maybe I can help," Kat replied.

"This fight is between the two of us," the evil white ranger said as he got out his weapon and the blast hit Kat in the arm where she had been shot days earlier.

Kat fell to the ground and clutched at her arm which was now throbbing. Seeing this, Trent wasted no time in morphing and engaging the evil ranger in a battle. Despite the clone's use of Super Dino Mode, Trent prevails, and the clone is eliminated for good.

"Kat, are you ok?" Trent asked her after the clone was destroyed.

"I'm fine," she said.

"What about your arm?" he questioned.

"It was already injured but I don't there will be any permanent damage," Kat answered.

"I should go and find the others," Trent told her.

"Ok, I'm going to head up to the main house in case your father shows up," she said as she watched him leave.

Mesogog created the Jade Gladiator, a new monster capable of breeding more powerful warriors, and sent it into the city. The rangers battle it with their megazord, but the monster is too strong. It then turns into a giant plant and spawns two monsters which knock the rangers out of their megazord. However, the Dragozord arrives, and Tommy combines it with the Stegazord and pilots the Dino Stegazord. The auxiliary zords then combine with the Dino Stegazord, and Tommy managed to destroy one monster but is then also knocked out of the megazord by the other monster.

In the woods, the other rangers demorphed and watched as a white ranger approached them.

"Which one is it?" Kira questioned as Trent powered down and revealed it was him.

"Good timing Trent, you guys ready to do this," Tommy said.

They board the megazords again and destroy the monster, but the plant then turns back into the Jade Gladiator. The rangers combine all the dino zords together and destroy it.

Later that day at the Cyberspace, Trent is surprised to see Anton walk in the door followed closely by Katherine.

"Dad, you're here," Trent said.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing and to give you this," he said as he handed Trent his award.

"I can't take this Dad, you earned it," Trent said.

"I know but it would mean a lot to me if you would take it because you do a lot more to help people than I do," Anton replied.

"I know you're going to find a way to beat this," Trent whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"That was nice of you, giving your son your award," Kat replied as she and Anton left the Cyberspace.

Tommy pulled up to the Cyberspace and immediately recognized the blonde and watched as she got inside a limo with Anton Mercer. Kat had been seemingly avoiding him ever since that morning that they kissed in his bedroom. He fought the urge to call out to her and instead went inside the Cyberspace where he found Trent.

"So are we clear on everything?" Kat asked as she and Will walked out of I.D. and headed for the parking lot.

"Yeah, all we need now is to talk to Trent," Will told her.

"I'll call him as soon as I get home," Kat said as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hi Kat, it's Trent, can you meet me at the Cyberspace," Trent said once she answered the line.

"What a coincidence, I was just talking about you," Kat replied.

"So can you meet me or not?" Trent questioned.

"I'm on my way," Kat said as she hung up.

"Don't forget to give him this," Will said as he handed her a small black case that held a communicator inside.

"I'll call you as soon as my meeting with Trent is over," she said once she reached her car.

"Why don't you come by inside, we are neighbors after all," Will said as they both got into their respective vehicles.

Kat arrived at the Cyberspace and seeing that it looked dark inside guessed that it was closed which was perfect because the less people around when she talked to Trent the better. She approached the door and found that it was unlocked which wasn't a surprise since Trent would be waiting on her. She walked in and was shocked to see that all the tables had been cleared away except for one in the center of the room. The table had been set for dinner for two and there were candles in the middle of it.

"What on earth?" Kat whispered confused by the scene.

"Hello Kat," a voice said and she was surprised by the person standing behind her.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"I'm guessing I'm the last person you expected," he said.

"I was supposed to be meeting Trent, he called and asked me to meet him here," she explained.

"Trent called for me, I was afraid if I asked you wouldn't come," Tommy admitted.

"This is really nice, you could've called me yourself," she replied.

"Not with the way you've been avoiding me," Tommy told her.

"I haven't been avoiding you," she said.

"Then what do you call not answering or returning my calls?" he inquired.

"I've just been really busy with work that's all," she told him.

"Well you don't look busy now, so will you join me for dinner," he said.

"Sure, I guess having dinner with a friend couldn't hurt," she replied.

"Good because I've really missed you," he said as he stepped closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too," she admitted as they sat down.

"Dinner is served," Hayley said as she and Trent brought out the food.

"Thanks a lot guys," Tommy told them.

"No problem," Hayley said.

"You two kids have fun," Trent said as he and Hayley left them alone.

"So you really haven't been avoiding me?" Tommy questioned her.

"No, of course not," she lied. The truth was she had been purposefully avoiding Tommy's calls because Will was right. Despite her denial, she was starting to fall for Tommy again and how could she start a relationship with him when she was lying to him about her real reasons for being in Reefside.

"Earth to Kat," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked.

"I want to know if that kiss the other morning affected you the way it affected me," Tommy said as he stopped eating.

"You know it did," she stated softly.

"Why didn't you tell me, I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out if I was just reading things wrong," he said as he got up, pulled her out of her chair and kissed her with the same passion and intensity that he had that morning days earlier.

"Tommy, wait, we can't do this, I can't do this," she said as she broke off the kiss.

"Kat, if we both want this, then what's the problem?" he asked.

"I told you before, work has me extremely busy, I just don't have time to start a relationship now, I'm sorry Tommy," she said as she gathered up her things and headed for the door.

"Kat, please wait," Tommy said but she ignored him and ran out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **_School has started again so I may not be able to update this as often as I have been. So bear with me as I figure out the best way to manage the time I put into my stories. __I just realized that there are only five or six chapters till the end of this story. At least that's the plan right now but who knows it could change if I'm not able to get everything wrapped up in that amount. We'll just have to wait and see. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Yes, things are definitely heating up. I agree with you on the whole bashing issue, I just don't see the need for it or understand why people do it for that matter. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I'm really not trying to give you a heart attack. Lol. But even if I am I'm glad you're still able to smile. _

**Pinkstranger: **_Yeah, Kat's job really is a pain but Kat's loyal to the Agency and right now doing her job comes first even if she does want to be with Tommy. It'll work out somehow in the end. _

**PurpleRanger76: **_I believe the kiss in question was back in chapter 19. So go and reread it if you missed it because that was the first time Tommy and Kat kissed in the fic. _

As Lothor escapes from the Abyss of Evil, Blake Bradley comes to Reefside for a Motocross tournament. He walks into Hayley's Cyberspace and is immediately noticed by Kira who's there with Trent.

"Hey do we know each other?" Kira asked as she walked up to Blake.

"I don't think so, I'm Blake, this is Jesse," he replied.

"I don't know what it is, you just look so familiar to me," she told Blake.

"Are you a fan of motocross?" Blake asked.

"No why, is that what you do," Kira responded as a guy came up to Blake and asked for his autograph.

"Ok, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle, I didn't know you could be famous for that," Kira said as they sat down at a table.

"Why don't you come see for yourself, the nationals are this week at the Reefside Rx Park, bring some friends, I'll get you passes," Blake told her.

"Are you asking me out?" Kira questioned.

"No, it's not like that, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport," Blake informed her.

"Okay," Kira said as Jesse handed her the passes.

In Tommy's lab, Hayley and Tommy are testing out the new computer system.

"How's the new system going?" Tommy inquired.

"I don't think its working right, I've checked the routines, subroutines, every line of code it just doesn't make any sense," Hayley replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You see, this is a map of California and there appears to be a blanket of evil spreading over the state," Hayley informed him.

"You sure it's just a computer problem?" Tommy inquired.

"It better be or else we're in major trouble," Hayley told him.

Meanwhile, Tori, Shane, and Dustin, the former Wind Rangers, finish training their students in a forest, they meet with their Sensei. He tells them that Lothor is back and then gives them new Wind Morphers. However, when they attempt to morph, they are turned evil! Sensei then reveals himself to be Lothor!

At the MX Park, Cassidy and Devin arrive to interview Blake. Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan are also there and are admitted freely because their names are on the list. Cassidy on the other had is forced to pay since her name isn't on the list.

"The name's Will Cole," Will said as he and Kat stepped up in line.

"Tell me again what this has to do with our case?" Kat asked as they entered the park.

"Nothing, I'm just a huge fan and besides we could use a little fun," Will told her.

"If you say so," Kat said as she followed him to where the race was about to start.

"Ok folks, we're ready to start the first race," the announcer said as the race began.

Back at Tommy's, Hayley is still in the lab where she is trying to fix the computer problems.

"Hayley, it's late you should go home and get some rest," Tommy told her.

"Look there it is again, the energy is radiating from somewhere over there," Hayley said as she pointed to the map.

"Blue Bay Harbor, that's where the ranger ninja school is," Tommy replied.

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Wantanabe but they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed," Hayley informed him.

"I hope you still have that number," Tommy said.

At the ninja school, Lothor, his monsters, and the Wind Rangers attack the students and capture them. To save themselves, Marah and Kapri rejoin their uncle. When Cam, looking for the Wind Rangers, finds goo from the Abyss of Evil, he rushes back to the ninja school and finds it in ruins.

"Blake Bradley wins again!" the announcer said.

After the race, Blake meets up Kira and the others.

"That was an awesome race," Will said as he stepped up to get an autograph.

"Trent, we need to talk," Kat whispered as they stood away from the others who were all crowded around Blake.

"If this is about the other night, I'm sorry I tricked you into coming to the cyberspace but I just couldn't say no to Dr. O," Trent replied.

"That's not what we need to discuss and you know it," Kat replied.

"Oh right, this is about you going after my father," Trent said.

"What are two whispering about?" Conner asked as he approached them.

"Kat here was just complaining about all the smoke from the bikes and how it's clogging the air," Trent covered.

"So you guys want to get a bite to eat?" Blake asked the group as his communicator went off. "Uh, looks like we're going to have to reschedule," he said as he ran off.

"That was weird," Kira said.

"Not so weird," Ethan replied as their own communicators went off. They made some flimsy excuse to Will and Kat who pretended not to notice anything was up and they headed out of the park.

"You know, Blake Bradley was a ranger once," Will commented after they left.

"Is there anyone who was ranger that the agency doesn't know about?" Kat questioned.

"Not likely, unless of course they're on another planet or something, but something tells me we should check out what's going on," Will told her.

"Let's head to the office," Kat agreed.

Back at the lab, the teens are alerted to the situation and are surprised to learn about the evil rangers.

"Evil Power Rangers, how is that possible," Kira wondered.

"I thought we were the only rangers left," Trent commented.

"So did we, there's been an evil energy surge, we think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up," Hayley informed them.

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, but there's only one way to find out," Tommy told her.

The Wind Rangers attacked the city alongside two monsters and a group of Kelzaks and the Dino Rangers were sent to deal with them. Mesogog, recognizing the Kelzaks, realizes that Lothor is back and then sends Elsa to make a deal with him. After being defeated by the Wind Rangers, the Dino Rangers head back to Tommy's to regroup.

"The important thing is that you guys are ok and that we learned something," Tommy told them.

"What it's like to get our butts kicked?" Ethan asked.

"No, that it's gonna take a lot more than we have to defeat them," Tommy replied.

"More, like what?" Kira asked.

"I don't know Kira, that's what we need to find out," Tommy said.

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick some ninja butt," Conner suggested.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan said.

"Me too," Kira agreed.

"Because, they're people who were once good and something has happened to them and until we figure that out, we defend ourselves but we don't destroy them," Tommy answered.

"You know there's something we haven't considered," Hayley said after a while.

"I'm way ahead of you, Mesogog right," Tommy replied.

"Can you imagine the two of them on the same side," Ethan said.

Inside I.D. headquarters, Will and Kat monitor the rangers and learn of the situation with the evil rangers and Lothor.

"Ethan's right, if those two team up then this whole city is in trouble," Will remarked.

"Especially with the Wind Rangers being turned evil," Kat said.

"Let's hope whoever contacted Blake has come up with a way to help and that they get here soon," Will remarked.

"I think I know where to find them," Kat said after she used the computer's database to read the information the agency had on the Ninja rangers.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Will asked as she logged off the computer and headed for the door.

"The Abyss of Evil," Kat said.

Sometime later, Hunter, Blake, and Cam enter the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their powers. They find Cam's morpher but are then attacked by Zurgane and Kelzaks. Blake is soon knocked off a ledge. As Hunter and Cam struggle to pull him up, Zurgane and the Kelzaks leave them to die.

"Need a hand?" Kat asked as she reached down to help them pull up Blake.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked once they had pulled him to safety. Kat was wearing a black ninja outfit and her face was covered.

"I'm just a friend who knows a thing or two about saving the world," she replied.

"Meaning what, that you were a ranger once too?" Blake questioned.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, we need to go and help the others," Cam interrupted.

"He's right, don't worry about me, I can get myself out of here," Kat told them.

At the cyberspace, Kira, Ethan and Conner are watching footage of the evil Wind Rangers on Ethan's computer.

"It says here that the ninja rangers defeated a hundred mutants at one time," Ethan read.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira said.

"Oh come on, I'd fight them right here, right now," Conner said and as he spoke Dustin, Shane and Tori walked into the cyberspace.

"Can I get you anything, a muffin, or a doughnut?" Conner asked.

"I try to stay away from sugar, it makes me hyper," Shane answered.

"I'd hate to see him when he's hyper," Ethan remarked.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of," Tori told them.

"Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think," Conner whispered to Ethan.

"Yeah in a weird ninja terminator kind of way," Ethan replied.

"We're not going to fight you here," Conner told them.

"Well then, we're just going to have to destroy you," Shane said.

"We'll meet you wherever you want but you come alone," Conner replied.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane questioned.

"It's called honor, I though you ninjas knew all about that," Kira commented.

"Fine, under the harbor bridge in one hour, the six of us no one else," Shane said as they streaked out of there.

"Ninja streak, oh how cool is that," Ethan said.

The Dino Rangers arrived at the bridge and waited for the Wind Rangers to arrive.

"What if they use special powers," Ethan said as they waited.

"Then we use special powers, they morph, we morph, sound good," Conner replied.

The three Winds Ninjas face off against the main three DinoThunder teens, in an unmorphed showdown, leading up to Dino Gem powers versus Ninja powers, Conner versus Shane, Ethan versus Dustin, Kira versus Tori. It's fairly enough matched a battle, and right when it's about to move up to morphed, Cam, Blake, and Hunter show up.

"No wait," Cam yelled as they arrived at the battle.

"Wait a minute, Blake, that's how I know you, you're a power ranger," Kira realized.

"Good cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan said.

"We stick to our own kind," Hunter told them.

"We're not here to help you, Lothor has shown us the error of our ways," Blake added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us will be destroyed but first you have to take these, a little power boost from Lothor," Cam said as he handed them power disks for their morphers.

"Oh dude, what happened, how did we get here," Dustin said once the spell over them was broken.

"The last thing I remember…," Tori started to say but Blake interrupted her.

"Lothor's back," he said.

"WE know Sensei told us," Shane replied.

"That wasn't Sensei, it was Lothor," Hunter informed him.

"This is all highly amusing but will someone tell me what's going on here," Conner said.

"We almost fell into the Abyss of Evil but help arrived just in time, so we faked being under Lothor's control to get the Wind Rangers to take the ninja disks," Cam explained.

"It's a good thing you guys did show up," Conner said once they were all back in Tommy's lab.

"Good for you guys, I'm just playing you guys fight like Rock Stars," Shane replied.

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira told him.

"We're glad you guys are here but now it's time to get down to business," Tommy said.

"Tommy is right, we have a serious problem and it's going to take all of us to defeat him," Sensei agreed.

"We've got company," Hayley said as the monitors went off.

"It's time to show Mesogog and Lothor what teamwork is really about," Tommy said.

The combined forces of Mesogog and Lothor's troops are assembled, so the combined forces of the Ninja Storm and DinoThunder Rangers all come together to stop them. The eleven rangers pair off: The two Red rangers take on Lothor's newest Abyss-spawn Generals, utilizing their Cycles, weapons, and eventually, a double-dose of Battlizer power; Blue Wind and Yellow Dino double team on Elsa; Yellow Wind and Blue Dino, on their Cycles, take on a few previously-destroyed monsters; Black Dino, and the Navy and Crimson Thunders team-up against Zurgane; and Green Samurai and White Dino face the Wolfblades and the three teams of footsoldiers, using a boost of Super Dino and Super Samurai powers.

After the battle, the Ninja rangers discover that Lothor's extraction of their powers has brought an end to the Ninja Storm Rangers powers for good.

"I guess it's a good thing we've got you guys," Shane told them.

"You've done your part, now it's our turn to take over where you left off," Conner told him.

Everyone headed to the Reefside Mx Park to watch cheer on Blake and watch the rest of the competition.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here, I thought you hated racing," Tommy said to Kat who had walked over to tell everyone hello.

"I'm here with Will and it wasn't racing I hated, it was the worrying I did about you getting hurt or killed," Kat replied.

"Would you take a walk with me, we really need to talk," Tommy said.

"I can't I'm sorry, I should get back to Will," Kat said as she turned to walk away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **_Sorry if the last chapter was kinda boring. I know it didn't have very much action in it. I will try to remedy that with this next one. But thanks so much for reviewing it anyway. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Glad you liked the changes I made to the DT episode. I had to find a way to work Kat into the situation. I promise they will hook up eventually. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_It may be awhile yet before they spend any more time together. Kat's priority is her job right now. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Kat's pretty conflicted right now. She wants to be with Tommy but her job could put him in danger. Yeah, I was kinda in a rush with the last chapter so I didn't really get to add anything new but this next one should be better. _

**PurpleRanger76: **_Unfortunately, your misery will have to continue a little while longer because Kat is all about doing her job so the relationship will have to wait. _

Tommy walked into the cyberspace late one evening to find his students still there doing homework.

"Hey Dr. O, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I forgot my briefcase, what about you guys, shouldn't you be at home by now," Tommy replied.

"We would be if we didn't have so much homework," Ethan remarked.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, you guys should probably head home and try and get some sleep," Tommy told them.

"I agree, I'm totally beat," Conner said as he started gathering up his stuff.

"You coming Trent?" Kira asked as everyone but him had packed up their things and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna stay and finish up this last chapter," Trent answered.

"Don't stay up too late," Tommy said as they all left and went their separate ways.

At I.D. headquarters, Kat too was pulling a late night shift as she went over the details of her last mission and looked for any possible leads on when they could finally go after Chang.

"Find anything?" Will asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing that we don't already know, I'm surprised to see you still here," Kat replied.

"You didn't really think I'd let you do all this work alone did you?" Will questioned.

"That's not why you stayed, you just don't want me here alone, but even you have to admit that this is the safest place I could be late at night rather than in my apartment," Kat told him.

"Ok, so you caught me, but I live right across the hall from you so if anything were to happen I'd be there in a flash," Will said.

"If you insist on staying, why don't you help me decode the blueprints we found of Chang's hideout in Russia," she said.

"I'll go make some coffee, I have a feeling we'll be here awhile," Will replied.

Anton Mercer is plagued with nightmares which leads to Mesogog's latest plan. Mesogog has Elsa connect the Geno Randomizer to a machine that is able to tap into the Dino Ranger's dreams with the hopes that the dreams will then destroy them.

Tommy arrived home after retrieving his briefcase from the cyberspace. He walked into the kitchen where he sat down at the table to eat the food he had just ordered. An hour later, he settled into his bed and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, Tommy is morphed as the Black Dino Ranger and fighting a monster that looks like a Squid. At first, he appears to be winning the battle but it isn't long before the monster manages to take his Brachio staff. Tommy calls on his Super Dino mode powers and destroys the creature. Then the other rangers show up and the monsters returns this time larger. Tommy is then forced to call on the zords and they win.

"Aw man, I shouldn't have had that calamari for dinner," Tommy said as he sat up now fully awake.

In her own room, Kira has fallen asleep while writing a report on reptiles. The monster she faces is a crocodile who quickly declares his love for her. Kira tries to fight him but is over powered. Conner and Ethan eventually come to her rescue and the monster is destroyed.

"Ok, now that was weird," Kira remarked as she woke up from the dream.

Ethan's dreams are tormented by a Monkey monster. Who Ethan remarks is so ugly that this surely must be a dream. After he wakes up, Ethan contacts Kira to inform her of his dream and she reveals that she had a dream of her own. Kira then decides to contact Trent who is still at the cyberspace.

"What's going on?" Trent asked Kira.

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep, Ethan and I both just had the weirdest dreams and we think Mesogog may have something to do with it," Kira informed him.

"Kira, I can't get Conner, I don't think he's awake yet," Ethan said as he contacted her again.

"We better call Dr. O," Kira said.

They contact Tommy and he suggests that they help Conner by sending him their dino powers. Conner's nightmare is inspired by a recent shopping trip with his mom and he fights the Rude Elf monster. After receiving a little outside help from Ethan and Kira, Conner transforms into the Triassic Red Ranger and the Elf is soon defeated.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kat asked as her father walked into I.D. headquarters.

"The ASIS needs your help with a mission, are you up for it?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied as she followed him into the conference room where Glenn was waiting for them.

"Ok, so you're going to Geneva to get a sample of a top secret virus, your cover is that you're going in for a kidney transplant. So you're probably thinking, wait a minute Glenn, we need our kidneys, but don't worry they're not going anywhere because of this," he said as he held up a briefcase.

"What does it do?" Kat inquired.

"When you are positioned in the operating room, just press this button lightly twice and it will activate a tank of halothane which is the same anesthetic that will be pumping into your masks, which leads to the next question, if they're pumping anesthesia in the room what's to keep you from passing out, that's where these pill come in handy, they are a mixture of anti-anesthetics and a time-release synthetic caffeine, just take one right before you go to the hospital and trust me you won't fall asleep," Glenn explained.

**GENEVA**

"You ready?" her father asked as they arrived at St. Austin's Hospital.

"Always," Kat said as they entered the hospital.

"Mr. Harrison, I am Jan Spinnaker, hospital administrator," a man said as he approached them.

"Hello there, this is my daughter and the very twinkle of my eye, Marion," Jack said in a Southern accent.

"Oh daddy stop it, it's nice to meet you," Kat said as she shook hands with him.

"A pleasure to meet a daughter who'd sacrifice so much for her father," Mr. Spinnaker replied.

"I would do anything for my father," Kat said in a Southern accent of her own.

"This way please," Spinnaker said as he led them down the hallway.

"I hope you have been informed that the computer in this briefcase provides me a secure link to my money and it can't be removed during the operation," Jack said as they walked down some stairs.

"All the necessary arrangements have been made…," Spinnaker told him but Jack interrupted him as he kept talking.

"I chose this hospital because of its high security standards," Jack said.

"Do not worry, we employ security with training equivalent to the secret service, so you won't be disappointed," he said as they were lead into a hospital room.

Some time later, they were both dressed in hospital gowns and wheeled into the operating room.

"Why don't you both start counting backwards from ten," the surgeon said once they were ready to begin and the masks were placed over their faces.

"One, two, three," Jack and Katherine began to count as Jack discreetly pushed the button on the briefcase. They continued to count as the room filled with anesthesia and soon the doctors and nurse were passed out cold on the floor.

They left the operating room dressed in scrubs with masks covering their faces. They calmly walked down the hallway and headed for the research unit of the hospital. Once there, Jack arrived at the desk where two doctors were seated. He waved to them and then pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot both in the neck.

"They'll be out for fifteen minutes," he told Kat as he went behind the desk and sat down at the computer. "Patient zero is down there, you'll need to get a blood sample, I'll stay here and download the viral research," he informed her as he went to work copying the files.

Kat walked down the hallway until she found the isolation chamber where the patient was being kept. She looked at the patient through the glass wall and then stuck her hands through these black gloves that would allow her to take a sample from the patient without actually having to go into the room herself. She grabbed a needle and was preparing to draw his blood when suddenly the patient woke up and grabbed her gloved hand.

"Katherine?" the patient said as he opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she realized that the patient staring back at her was David Reed the partner she thought was dead.

"Katherine," he whispered again as he tightened his grip on her.

"Dad, I need help!" Kat yelled and Jack came running over to her.

"Don't struggle, he could tear your glove and infect you," Jack told her.

"I'll up his morphine," Jack said as he pushed a button on the machine Reed was hooked to.

"I can't believe he's alive," Kat said tears started to form in her eyes.

"His vitals feel below the warning preset levels, the doctors will be alerted, we've got to get out of here," Jack informed her.

"But Dad, it's Reed, we can't just leave him here," Kat pleaded.

"I'm afraid we have no choice," Jack told her.

"No, I'm not leaving, what is going on here, I was with him when he died but yet here he is in this hospital infected with this horrible virus," Kat said.

"I had no idea the patient was Reed, but there's nothing we can do for him now," Jack said.

"I can't leave him, I won't leave him," Kat argued.

"Intruders, stop!" a guard yelled from the end of the hallway.

Jack grabbed Katherine by the hand and pulled her along as he started running in the other direction.

"No, we have to go back, we have to save him," Kat cried.

"Kat, are you ok, wake up," a voice said as she started to wake up.

"Reed," she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kat, it's me Will, I think you were having a nightmare," Will told her.

"It wasn't real, it was just dream," Kat realized as she saw that she was still in I.D. and had fallen asleep at her desk.

"You were dreaming about Reed?" Will questioned.

"I was dreaming of a mission that my father and I went on a few years ago, I had to take a blood sample from this patient and he grabbed me and started calling me by some woman's name, only in my dream the patient was Reed," Kat explained.

"And you thought he was alive," Will stated.

"Yeah, for that one moment I did, but I know it's not true now, Chang had him killed and I swear I am going to make him pay if it's the last thing I do," Kat said.

The next morning, Tommy and the others walked into the cyberspace. They were all exhausted from the night before and had decided to stop by Hayley's for some coffee.

"I am so tired," Tommy said.

"Any chance you could get Randall to cancel school today?" Conner asked.

"Not likely," Tommy told him.

"I cannot wait until this day is over and I can go home and sleep," Kira said.

"Well at least someone got some sleep," Ethan said as he pointed to where Trent was sleeping on a nearby couch.

"Two coffees please," Will said as he walked up to the counter with Kat following close behind.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who didn't get much sleep last night," Conner remarked noticing how tired Kat looked.

"Kat are you ok?" Tommy asked as he left his students and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, we were up working really late last night," she replied.

"I need to know why you keep running from me," Tommy told her.

"Ready, Kat," Will said as he approached them and handed Kat a cup of coffee.

"See you around Tommy," Kat said as she turned to follow Will out the door.

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later," Will said once they were outside.

"And say what, I want to be with you but I can't because I work for the CIA and being with me would put your life in danger," Kat replied.

"I know you can't tell him the truth but you have to tell him something before he decides to start sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, if he starts to suspect that you're not being straight with him, it could jeopardize the entire mission," Will told her as he stopped in front of the car.

Kat looked up to see Tommy along with his students coming out of the cyberspace. She then looked at Will who had sat his coffee on top of the car while he got out the car keys. Kat walked over to Will and put her arms around him.

"Kat, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Just go with it," Kat said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Care to clue me in on what just happened here," Will said once they stopped kissing.

"You said I needed a reason for avoiding Tommy, so I just gave him one," she replied.

"He saw us?" Will questioned.

"Yeah, he was walking out the door and I saw him staring at me, I couldn't think of anything else to do, I figure this way, he'll think the two of us are together and I won't have to explain anymore why I keep running out on him," Kat explained.

"I don't know why we didn't think of it before," Will said as they got into the car.

"I hate that I just had to hurt Tommy like that but what other choice do I have, until we get the evidence we need on Mercer and make sure that Chang is taken care of, I have to keep my distance from Tommy," Kat told him.

**Author's note: **_Please don't shoot me; I know that probably wasn't the ending you expected for this chapter. But I promise Kat and Tommy will be together eventually. You'll just have to wait a little longer. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**_ Sorry for the long delay, I ran into some technical difficulties with this chapter. I had it all done a few hours ago and then when I went to save it, it took forever and then after it was done saving it wouldn't allow the disk to open it. So needless to say, I lost the entire chapter and had to begin all over again. Forgive me if it doesn't flow well, I was rewriting it with a lot of anger and frustration. Also, once again I am borrowing dialogue from the Dino Episode_.

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm glad you liked the changes I made to the episode. I had fun with the whole dream thing. Here's hoping you continue to stay hooked. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, Kat pretending to date Will is the best way to keep her distance from Tommy._

**Purple Strobe: **_There's a little hint of Tommy's reaction in this chapter. Trust me, he's not going to give up without a fight._

**Millicent: **_Kat's only pretending to not want to be with Tommy. Trust me, she really does want to be with him. Her job as a CIA agent is pretty dangerous and she doesn't want to do anything that may cause harm to come to Tommy._

Conner, Ethan and Trent were at the school soccer field. Ethan and Trent were helping Conner to practice some drills when Trent managed to score a goal against him.

"The young rookie takes down the mighty McKnight in a stunning upset," Ethan said.

"Where'd you learn to slide tackle like that?" Conner asked.

"I used to play in a league when I was little, guess I've still got some moves," Trent answered.

"Good, because I need a practice partner, how about tomorrow at ten," Conner said.

"I can't Carson Brady is going to be at the Cyberspace signing copies of his latest graphic novel, there's no way I'm missing that," Trent told him.

"Isn't he like your total comic god?" Ethan inquired.

"He's the best, I still can't believe I get to meet him," Trent said.

"Well, I still need a practice partner, so Ethan I guess you're the lucky one," Conner told him. They didn't notice Principal Randall who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Gentlemen, I trust you have permit to use the field?" she questioned. Conner pulled the permit out of his sock and handed it to her.

"Yes, well it does seem to be in order, may I suggest some antifungal spray," she said as she gave it back to him.

The next day, Katherine and Will sat at their desks in I.D. where they had been working since earlier that morning.

"Feel like getting out of here for awhile?" Will asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Kat inquired.

"An old friend of mine is in town, I'm supposed to meet him at the Cyberspace, I just thought you'd like to come along and meet him," Will replied.

"Sure, I was going to head over there anyway to talk to Trent," Kat revealed.

"Does that mean you're finally ready to go inside Mesogog's lair?" Will questioned.

"It does indeed, the sooner we get this case over with the sooner we can get on with our lives," Kat replied.

"Don't you mean the sooner you can't stop lying to Tommy and maybe have a chance of getting your relationship back," Will said.

"Can we not get into that just now?" she asked.

They left I.D. and headed over the Cyberspace. There was a huge crowd of people outside all waiting in line.

"What's going on here?" Kat wondered.

"Did I forget to mention that my friend is kind of a celebrity," Will said as they approached the door.

"Sorry but the doors don't open until ten," the security guard told them.

"Hi, my name is William Cole, I believe Mr. Brady is expecting me," Will told him.

"It's ok Mark, you can let them in," Hayley said as she stuck her head out the door.

"Thanks," Will said as he and Katherine were let inside.

"Will, it's so great to see you," Carson said as he came over to greet them.

"Guess I don't have to ask how the career's going," Will said as he hugged his friend.

"Yeah, I guess I do all right," Carson replied.

"Carson, this is my partner Katherine Hillard," Will said making the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carson told her.

"It's nice to meet you too, thought I have to admit I'm not familiar with your work," Kat said.

"You are looking at one of the best comic book artists in the world," Will informed her.

"I'm not sure about in the world but I'm pretty popular here in the States," Carson replied.

"So how do you two know each other?" Kat asked.

"We met in college, we were in an art class together," Will told her.

"I didn't know you liked to draw," Kat said.

"Well, obviously Carson had the real talent, but I still like to sketch every now and then," Will told her.

"Mr. Brady, it's time," Hayley announced.

"We'll wait around, I'd like to take you to lunch if we can," Will told Carson as he and Kat sat down at a nearby table.

The crowd is let inside and Carson begins signing autographs. Sometime later, Cassidy enters followed by Devin and they are both wearing superhero costumes.

"Um, Cass, would you mind telling me again why we're dressed this way?" Devin asked.

"It's called an undercover assignment, look around all these freaks and geeks are dressed this way, and I am determined to get this story," Cassidy told him.

"It's just that these tights are cutting off my circulation," Devin replied.

"Some superhero you are," she retorted.

Trent, who has been standing in line for sometime, finally reaches the table and introduces himself to Carson.

"This is such an honor, Mr. Brady," Trent told him.

"Please call me Carson," he said.

"Would you mind?" Trent asked as he handed him a comic book.

"Whoa, a first edition of "Lexicon Extreme" I haven't seen one of these in awhile," Carson told him.

"I've been collecting your stuff since the beginning, you were my inspiration to draw comics," Trent revealed.

"I'm flattered, I'd love to see your work sometime," Carson said as he signed it.

"Seriously, that would be amazing," Trent said.

"I love supporting new artists," Carson replied.

"Could you talk to my dad for me," Trent joked.

"Let me guess, he doesn't think that becoming a comic book artist is a practical career choice, mine felt the same way but when he saw how happy it made me, he came around," Carson told him.

"Yeah, I doubt mine will but thanks," Trent said as he stepped out of the line.

"Trent, over here," Katherine called and he walked over the where she was sitting with Will.

"What are you two doing here?" Trent asked.

"Carson's one of my oldest friends," Will revealed.

"Really, that's awesome," Trent told him.

"We need to talk," Kat said as she motioned for him to join them.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your wanting me to help you get evidence against my father would it," Trent said as he sat down.

"You know it does," Kat told him.

"And what if I've changed my mind about helping you?" Trent asked.

"Trent, we had a deal," Kat reminded him.

"Look, we know what a big thing this is we're asking of you but your father will be punished whether you help us or not," Will told him.

"Fine, when do you want to do this," Trent said.

"How about now?" Kat asked.

"I'll go tell Carson we'll have to take a rain check," Will said.

"Excuse me children, this won't take a minute," Principal Randall said as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Mr. Brady, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Carson," he said.

"You can call me Principal Randall, you are such a wonderful artist, I love they way you draw those little pictures, please accept this gift from your biggest fan," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, I can never have too many pens," Carson told her.

"Promise me you'll use it for your next project," she replied.

"Sure, I guess that would be ok," Carson said.

"Principal Randall, since when is she a comic book fan?" Cassidy questioned as she watched Randall leave.

"Maybe she's in disguise too, she could be an evil she villain in disguise," Devin replied.

"You watch too much tv," Cassidy retorted.

Meanwhile, at the soccer field Tommy and Kira are standing on the sidelines cheering on Ethan who is helping Conner practice.

"Let's go Ethan," Tommy yelled.

"Wow, Ethan actually has game," Kira commented.

Inside the Mercer Mansion.

"Are you sure about this? Trent asked Katherine as they stood in his father's office and prepared to enter the invisiportal.

"Yes, you should take this," she said as she handed him a communicator.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an exact replica of the communicators we used when I was a ranger, it'll help us keep in contact in case we get separated," she said as he put it on his arm.

"Stick close to me, this portal opens up into the main room of the lair and I may have to use my dino powers to cloak us in case Mesogog or Elsa is around," Trent told her.

"Will, we're going in, you all set," Kat asked into her communicator.

"Reading you loud and clear be careful," he said.

Kat and Trent went through the portal and landed in the main room of Mesogog's lair. They were relieved to find that it was empty.

"We should hurry, there's no telling when they'll be back," Trent told her.

Kat walked around the room until she spied the computer system, she then took out a bugging device and hooked it into the system.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Trent asked.

"Don't worry, Glenn's a genius, they won't be able to detect anything and this way everything that's stored on this computer will be linked to our computers back at I.D.," Kat replied as Trent's cell phone began to ring.

"It's my dad," Trent said as he quickly silenced the ringer.

"You should go," Kat said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Trent told her.

"I can take care of myself, I've done plenty of sneaking around in dangerous places, it is my job you know and besides you can keep your father busy so that Mesogog doesn't come out," Kat replied.

"Yeah but what if Elsa catches you?" Trent questioned.

"She won't, I promise if I hear anything I'll teleport myself out immediately," Kat answered.

"Alright but for the record I'm against leaving you," Trent told her as he left her alone.

The other rangers are still at the soccer field when everything begins to change into black and white.

"Dr O., your thoughts on this?" Kira asked as she noticed the changes.

"No clue," Tommy replied.

"This is crazy," Conner said.

"What's happening?" Ethan questioned.

"Let's take a look," Tommy said as he stepped through to the other side of the dimension.

"Check that out," Ethan said as they followed him.

"Any guess on where we are," Conner wondered.

"I'm thinking alternate dimension," Kira said.

"This is so awesome," Ethan decided.

"My experience with these kinds of places not so awesome, let's just keep our eyes open," Tommy told them.

"No problem, I don't want to miss anything," Ethan assured him.

"Ok Ethan, you're the comic book expert, what do we do now?" Conner asked him.

"Bro, I just read them, going inside is a whole new thing," Ethan told him.

"_I am Fridgia, who are you? How dare you invade my kingdom. Intruders will be destroyed," _said the voice of a monster as she appeared.

"Please tell me someone brought a really big eraser," Kira commented.

At the Cyberspace, Carson enters looking tired and worn out as he approached the counter to order.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up," Hayley concluded on seeing his appearance.

"I've been up all night drawing, I guess it shows," Carson explained.

"Hey Carson, what's up," Trent said as he walked in.

"Just who I stopped by to see, this is an advance copy of my new comic before it hits the stands, I finished it last night, I was drawing like I was possessed or something," Carson informed him.

"Thanks a lot," Trent said as he took the copy.

"I hope you like it, I've got to get it to my publisher," Carson said as he headed for the door.

"This is weird," Trent said as he began looking through the book.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked as she came to see for herself.

"Look, it has Conner, Kira and Ethan, it's too real," Trent told her.

"Tommy's there too, you didn't say anything to Carson did you?" Hayley questioned.

"No, I swear I didn't tell him anything," Trent replied.

"See how it ends," Hayley told him.

"The power rangers don't survive, there has got to be an explanation for this, I mean how come I'm not written in here," Trent said.

"Maybe it's some warped plan for you to see the others destroyed first," Hayley deducted.

"I've got to find Carson," Trent said as he left.

"Carson, wait up," Trent called as he finally caught up with him.

"Hey Trent, what's up," Carson asked as he stopped.

"You tell me, what's the deal with this comic?" Trent inquired.

"I told you I finished it last night," Carson replied.

"Why do the rangers lose in the end?" Trent questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even remember drawing it," Carson revealed.

"You said you felt like you were possessed," Trent reminded him.

"I got this new pen and the ideas just started flowing," Carson admitted.

"You can't get this comic published," Trent stated.

"What are you talking about, this is the best work I've done in years," Carson replied.

"Mind stepping back a minute, White Ranger Dino Power," Trent called out.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Carson asked.

"No, I thought this was the only way you'd listen to me," Trent replied.

"Whoa, and you were jealous of my job," Carson said in amazement.

"Listen, we don't have much time, somehow the other rangers got trapped inside and I've got to get them out," Trent informed him.

"What do I have to do to help?" Carson asked.

"Give me the pen, I think I know of a way to change the ending," Trent said as he took the pen and then drew himself into the comic and disappearing right before Carson's eyes.

Once inside, Trent helps the rangers to get free but also releases the monster into the real world. Conner then uses his battlizer mode to destroy her.

"Excuse me while I geek out," Carson said as the rangers stood before him.

"Thanks for your help," Tommy told him.

Meanwhile, still in Mesogog's lair, Kat is crouching behind a piece of equipment as she listens while Mesogog scolds Elsa for her failure.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, my patience is running low with you Elsa," Mesogog told her.

"So is your power over Anton Mercer," Elsa told him.

"Silence, I told you to never use that fool's name in my presence," he hissed.

"I'm only saying that Mer..,I mean that fool, threatens to ruin your plans," she replied.

"No one will ruin my plans though you should be worried whether you will be around to see them come to pass," he said as he stalked out of the room and Elsa hurried after him.

Once they were both gone, Kat pushed a button on her communicator and teleported back to I.D. A few days later, once again there was a crowd outside the Cyberspace. This time however, Carson wasn't alone signing autographs.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to collaborate on a comic with me, this has been incredible," Trent told him.

"Well, who knows superheroes better than you, uh I mean because you draw them so well," Carson said quickly covering his almost slip.

"Thanks," Trent said.

"Seriously, I think you have real talent," Carson replied.

"And your publisher didn't mind you working with an unknown artist?" Trent inquired.

"Not exactly, I had to find someone else to fund it, some big corporate guy, I believe they said his name is Anton Mercer, he bankrolled the whole thing, seems like a nice guy to me," Carson told him.

"Hey Cassidy, do you mind if we wrap up this assignment, I think I might be getting a rash," Devin said as they were still dressed in their costumes.

"I, unlike you, am totally suited to the superhero lifestyle, fighting evil at every turn, laughing in the face of danger….oh wait, I need a catchy name," Cassidy replied.

"How about super snob," Kira suggested.

"Mega Ego," Conner said.

"No, it should be something like Fantasta girl," Cassidy said as they all rolled their eyes.

"I didn't know you were into comics," Tommy said as he approached Kat who was holding a copy of "Drawn Into Danger."

"I'm not, but Carson is one of Will's oldest friends and we're taking him out to eat when he's done," Kat replied.

"That's nice of you to want to meet one of his friends, Will's lucky to have such a thoughtful girlfriend," Tommy said his voice in a tone that Kat knew was less than thrilled about her situation.

"I'm really sorry Tommy, I should have told you about my relationship with Will sooner," Kat replied.

"Then why didn't you?" he questioned.

"Seeing you just brought up a lot old feelings and I was confused for awhile," she admitted.

"And your not confused anymore?" he asked.

"No, Will's really a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have him for a boyfriend, he really cares about me and I'm glad that we're dating, it's what I want," Kat told him.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself," Tommy said as Will interrupted them.

"Hey sweetie," Kat said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Carson's finished here so we should get going," Will told her as he nodded a hello to Tommy.

"See you around Tommy," Kat said as she took Will's hand and they headed over to where Carson was waiting for them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**: _There are only a few more chapters left in this story. I am trying to wrap things up and I promise Tommy and Kat will end of together at the end. You'd think with all the stories I have waiting to be written that I'd quit while I'm ahead but I've had yet another idea for a story involving Tommy, Kat and Anton once again. Check out my profile to learn more. Also once again, I have borrowed the dialogue from the episode. This episode had some of the better lines in my opinion. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, poor Tommy, he is hurting but I promise everything will be fixed soon. Kat discovered the truth about Anton/Mesogog back in Chapter 15. As for the whole communicator thing, Trent's doing a good job so far keeping all his secrets so I don't think he'll have a problem hiding one more from Tommy and the others. _

**Purpleranger76: **_I know, I know everyone feels bad for Tommy. There's plenty more tension to come in this next chapter. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Things will be fixed between Tommy and Kat soon. Trust me I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Like I said above, there are at least two new Tommy/Kat stories that I know of for sure that I will be writing next. _

**Millicent: **_Here's yet another scene with Kat and Tommy though I can't promise you're going to like it. Kat will come to her senses very soon. _

**PurpleStrobe: **_Yeah you're right about things changing when I had to rewrite the last chapter. For instance, that whole line about whose Kat trying to convince wasn't in the first draft so I guess losing it wasn't that bad. Yeah, it must be Will's name that's making you see him a older. In my mind, I have him as the same age as Kat. So I hope that helps to clarify things for you. _

**Pinkstranger: **_I promise, Tommy's suffering will end very soon. Though just not in this chapter. _

Kat walked out of her bedroom after getting dressed for the day when she heard a knock at her door. _I wonder who that could be. _She thought as she went to answer the door. She opened it and was not surprised by the person standing on the other side. She was however, surprised at what he was wearing or in his case wasn't wearing.

"Um, Will haven't you forgotten something?" Kat asked seeing that her partner was standing on her doorstep in nothing but a towel and was dripping wet.

"The shower head busted while I was in the middle of showering, do you mind if use yours," he said as Kat's face broke into a look of amusement at his predicament.

"Sure, come on in," she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I have never been so thankful that we lived right across from each other," Will replied.

"Why don't you finish up your shower and I'll make breakfast for us," she told him.

"Thanks Kat, I appreciate it," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kat was just about finished making breakfast and Will was still in the shower when her doorbell rang once again. _I'm really popular this morning. _She turned off the stove and went to answer the door. This time however, she was shocked at who was standing on the other side.

"Something sure smells good," Tommy said as he walked past her and didn't bother to wait for her to invite him in.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I brought you a cup of coffee," he said as he held up the two cups he had in his hand.

"That's very thoughtful but I have my own coffee here, I still don't understand what you're doing here," Kat replied.

"I wanted to talk to you and I figured this was the one place that you couldn't run out on me," he responded.

"I think I've told you all that I needed to say, I'm dating Will now and you coming here isn't a good idea," Kat told him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that for one minute, especially when I feel something between us every time we're in a room together, and I know you feel it too otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to throw your relationship with Will in my face," Tommy replied.

"I'm not trying to throw anything in your face, if you don't like seeing Will and me out in public, it's not my problem, deal with it," Kat said as she looked away from him.

"Ok fine, then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me, tell me that you love Will and no one else, because every time you look at me your eyes say differently," he replied as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so that she couldn't avoid looking at him.

"Tommy, this isn't a good idea, you should go," Kat said as she tried to break free from him.

"Not until you tell me what I came to hear," Tommy said.

"Hey Kat, something sure smells good," Will said as he came out of the bathroom a minute later still wrapped in his towel.

Tommy took one look at Will attire and released Kat from his grip.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company," Tommy said.

"I told you now wasn't a good time," Kat responded.

"I didn't know we were expecting someone for breakfast," Will remarked.

"You weren't I was just on my way out," Tommy said as he headed for the door.

"Tommy, wait," Kat said as she followed him.

"No, it's ok, I get it now, I'm sorry for bothering you," he said as he left.

"I'm assuming he wasn't betting on finding me here," Will said after Kat came back.

"I think he'll finally stay away now," Kat said.

"Look, I know how hard this is for you but it has to be this way Kat, at least until Mesogog is defeated and Mercer is put into custody," Will replied.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't make it any easier," she said.

"I'm going to home and get dressed," Will told her as he headed for the door.

Tommy arrived in his classroom and immediately realized that he was missing his notes. _I was so upset at seeing Will at Kat's that I must have left them in the car. _He thought as he headed for the door and nearly knocked down Hayley who was walking in with a folder in her hand.

"Sorry, Hayley I didn't see you there," Tommy told his friend.

"You left these on the counter at the Cyberspace, you left in such a rush I didn't have time to ask you who the other cup of coffee was for, though I did have my suspicions," she said.

"I went to talk to Kat," Tommy said as he took the folder from her.

"Judging from the sound of your voice, I'm guessing it didn't go so well," she replied.

"Turns out I was wrong about her and Will, they seem to be more of a couple than I was willing to believe, I went over there to talk to her only to see Will coming out of her bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel," Tommy explained.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry, I know how much you were hoping that Kat's arrival in Reefside would mean a second chance for you two," Hayley replied.

"Yeah well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Tommy said with a sigh.

"I need to get back to the Cyberspace, but we'll talk more later," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hayley," Tommy said as he watched her leave.

Outside the school, Ethan and Devin were playing a card game known as Dragon Wars.

"Ooh, enchantment spell, now your trolls are under my command," Ethan said.

"Counter spell, sorry bro, now the release thing can be set loose on your castle," Devin replied.

"Oh, magic arrow care now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot," Ethan told him.

"Not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armor, thank you very much," Devin retorted.

"This is so completely lame," said Cassidy who was sitting nearby.

"For once I actually agree with Cassidy," Kira admitted.

"You guys just don't understand because you've never seen Dragon Wars play to its fullest potential," Ethan told them.

"Yah, I mean the intelligence and concentration it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend," Devin said.

"That must be why my six year old brother is so into it," Cassidy replied.

"Besides, you guys know Randall will freak if she catches you it's against school rules to play cards," Kira warned them.

"Dude, can we get back to the game, I believe I was about to charge your castle," Devin said to Ethan.

"No, way it can't be," Ethan said after a moment as he stared in disbelief at the card he was holding.

"What, what is it?" Devin questioned.

"Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan stated.

"No way, that's impossible," Devin said.

"Ooh what's the Ruby Dragon Card?" Kira asked.

"The rarest and most powerful car of them all, nothing can beat it," Ethan answered.

"Game over, I quit you win," Devin decided.

"You know sometimes my job is just too easy," Principal Randall said as she approached them.

"Principal Randall, you look especially lovely today," Ethan said with a smile.

"Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off what makes you think you can?" she inquired.

"Alright, well perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," he replied.

"If I had one maybe but I don't so give me the cards," she said.

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon Card," Devin informed her.

"Oh, oh well you keep them then," she said sweetly.

"Really, alright," Ethan said.

"No, hand them over, now go to class," she said as Ethan reluctantly handed the cards over to her.

"I can't believe this, I'll never find another one of those," Ethan said as they all walked to class.

'Ok, we got stegosaurus, brachiosaurus, what are some other kind of herbivores from that era, Ethan you should know this," Tommy said as he lectured to his class.

"Can someone tell me what the problem is?" Tommy asked after Ethan remained silent.

"It's Principal Randall, she took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards," Kira explained.

"Isn't that a kid's game?" Tommy asked.

"Oh come on it's a strategy game for all ages," Ethan told him. J

"I hat to side with Randall on this but you know you can't play cards at school," Tommy reminded him.

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan replied.

"It was brutal man," Devin interjected.

"Alright look, I'll talk to her after school about getting them back but for now will you please pay attention," Tommy told them.

"Anything for you Dr. O," Ethan said.

After school, Tommy walked down the hallway and headed for Principal Randall office to talk to her about getting Ethan's cards back. He walked inside the door just in time to watch as she transformed into Elsa.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Tommy said and she turned around to face him.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," she replied.

"I have to give you credit, we should have seen it, well, it looks like it's all over, Miss Randall," he said.

"It's a shame Tommy, we could've had something," Elsa told him.

"Dream on," Tommy said.

Elsa then leaped over the desk and they began to fight. She soon got the upper hand and used her powers to knock Tommy to the ground. Then she changed back into Principal Randall and left the office.

"Ethan, get the others I just found out something about Principal Randall that you're not going to believe," he said as he contacted Ethan.

Tommy made it outside in time to see Elsa walking across the school grounds.

"You're not going anywhere," he called out.

They begin to fight again and continue fighting as the school bell rings and all the students began filing out of the school and watching the fight in amazement.

"Ok, do you think Dr. O's going just a little over the top in trying to get Ethan's cards back," Kira commented as they watched the fight.

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Trent said.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"I don't know but there's got to be a reason he's fighting her," Trent told him.

"Oh my gosh, this could be the story of the year, Principal and Teacher at war over Dragon Wars," Cassidy said excitedly.

"My mom will never believe this one," Devin said.

"Who cares, start filming," Cassidy ordered.

"What is Dr. O doing he is so going to get fired," Conner said.

"It's Elsa," Ethan announced once he joined them.

"Who?" Conner questioned.

"Randall?" Kira asked as Randall did a flip in the air and changed into Elsa before the entire student body.

"See," Ethan pointed out as all the students except for the rangers began to run away.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa told Tommy.

"You're not bad for a principal," he replied.

"Former principal, tell the school board I resign," she said as she left through an invisiportal.

"No wait, don't go," Ethan said.

"Don't go, are you kidding?" Conner asked.

"She had the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan reminded him.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out, they look exactly the same except for the glasses," Conner said as they walked towards Tommy.

"Clark Kent and Superman looked the same and nobody ever put that together, I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan replied.

"Look maybe I can do something about it," Trent told him.

"Like what?" Conner questioned.

"Maybe I can think of something," Trent said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked.

"Don't look at me, I can't figure him out anymore than you guys can," Kira replied.

"Hey guys, we're still meeting later for training at the Edgemuir woods," Tommy told them.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Conner said.

"Dr. O, who's the new principal going to be," Kira wondered.

"That's a good question, I'm going to the school board now to let them know what happened," Tommy said.

"They might want to screen the next one a little better," Conner commented as Tommy left.

In I.D. headquarters, Glenn came running over to Kat and Will's desk.

"Hey you guys, I just found out some major news that I thought you'd be interested in," Glenn told them.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Seems like there was a pretty big fight at Reefside High today," Glenn answered.

"And why would we want to know that?" Will questioned.

"Because the fight was between Dr. Oliver and Principal Randall," Glenn revealed.

"What, why would Tommy fight the Principal?" Kat inquired.

"Turns out Principal Randall is really Elsa in disguise," Glenn announced.

"And how did you happen to come by this information?" Will asked.

"When I made Trent's communicator I installed a listening device, so I overheard everything," Glenn replied.

"Trent, knew this all along and he never said anything," Will said.

"I'm going to go find him, we need some answers," Kat said.

"You might want to think about looking in Mesogog's lair, seems Elsa stole something from Ethan and Trent promised to get it back for him," Glenn informed her.

"Alright, I set my communicator to the lair's frequency so I should be able to get in without using an invisiportal," Kat said.

"Ok, be careful," Will said.

Inside Mesogog's lair, Elsa prepared to use the Ruby Dragon Card to make a new monster.

"Now my little Ruby Dragon with a flick of a switch you're going to make a wonderful creature that will destroy the Power Rangers," Elsa said.

"Got a little more time on your hands, I mean now that your secret's out," Trent commented.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Is it so wrong for a kid to visit his father at work every once in awhile," Trent said.

"Is that supposed to be amusing?" Elsa questioned.

"Actually, I'm here for a reason, I want the card back," Trent told her.

"And just like that I'm supposed to give it to you?" she asked.

"Do you think my father's going to be happy when he finds out you blew it at the school?" Trent asked her.

"No happier than your Ranger pals will be when they find out you've been keeping your daddy's secret identity from them," Elsa retorted.

"Give the card back, Elsa," Trent demanded.

"Come and get it," she taunted.

"Fine," Trent said as they began to fight.

Elsa managed to send Trent flying into one of the machines which was then activated and allowed the card to be turned into a creature and come to life.

"What are your orders?" the dragon asked.

"Get him, he's your enemy," Elsa said as the creature then sent a blast at Trent. "Well done, you take directions that's a good sign, now for your next trick," Elsa told him as they left.

In the woods, Tommy and the teens were discussing Trent's weird behavior.

"I don't know Dr. Oliver, I mean he's been acting kind of weird lately like there's something he's not telling us," Conner said.

"Dude, you have to admit Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on with him," Ethan replied.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon Card?" Kira asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here, he probably just got hung up at the Cybercafe," Tommy told them as the creature arrived at the scene.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan said.

"Elsa didn't waste anytime," Conner said.

"And if Trent went after the card," Kira remarked.

"Not good," Ethan said.

"We'll find Trent later, we have more pressing matters to take care of," Tommy said as they morphed and began to fight the creature.

Meanwhile, Trent is lying on the ground in Mesogog's lair and Kat rushed over to help him.

"Trent, are you ok?" she asked.

"Kat, you shouldn't be here," Trent told her as they both heard footsteps approaching.

"I'll be back," Kat said as she quickly looked for a place to hide.

"Trent, what happened?" Anton asked as he saw his son's condition.

"I'm just a little dizzy," Trent told him.

"Where's Elsa?" Anton questioned.

"The last thing I remember….no, not now you have to fight this," Trent told his father who was beginning to turn into Mesogog.

"I can't its getting too strong, you have to go," Anton said.

"Let me help you," Trent pleaded.

"You can't, your friends need help," Anton replied as they looked up to see the rangers on the screen fighting Elsa's creature.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins," the creature told them.

"We'll see about that, I'll handle this freak myself," Trent said as he arrived.

"Trent, that's crazy," Conner said.

"He's too strong to take on by yourself," Tommy told him.

"I know how to play his game," Trent assured them.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth," the creature said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent replied.

Elsa then arrived with the Tyrannodrones.

"I heard you were looking for me Trent, something I can do for you," Elsa said.

"How about go away forever?" Trent asked.

"Now what fun would that be, then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret," Elsa replied.

"What secret?" Conner asked.

"She's just trying to mess with us," Trent said.

"Then why don't you tell them?" she asked.

"Conner, I think you should take it from here," Trent told him. Conner then used his Triassic powers and destroyed them all.

"Trent, what was she talking about?" Conner asked once the battle was over.

"If you need to tell us something, now is the time to do it," Tommy told Trent.

"We're you're friends, whatever it is Trent it can't be that bad," Kira said.

"Trent, we're a team we work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other," Tommy said once they were back at the lab.

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you in battle?" Conner questioned.

"I went to Mesogog's lair to get the card back," Trent informed them.

"You what, by yourself?" Kira asked.

"I found an invisiportal and it took me straight there so I took a shot," Trent revealed.

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy said.

"Yeah it was stupid, I got knocked out by that thing and I barely made it out to help you guys," Trent replied.

"Look Dr. O, he was just being a good friend, I'm sure any one of us would have done the same thing," Ethan said.

"Well, none of you better in the future, that's all I have to say," Tommy told them.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Trent said.

"So that's your big secret?" Kira inquired.

"Look, I'm going to go my head's still foggy," Trent told her.

"Ok, get some rest," Tommy said as Trent left.

"Something on your mind Kira?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know there's something that's not quite right with him," Kira said.

"If I'd had a knock to the head, I'd be feeling spacey too," Conner told her.

The next day, Tommy and the teens were walking down the hallway at school.

"Well, did you learn something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan answered.

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids," Conner said.

"Yeah, seriously you're way too smart for that," Kira agreed.

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan told them.

"Hey Anton, how are you?" Tommy asked as Anton walked by with Trent.

"Tommy, I'm fine, I understand you're looking for a new principal," Anton replied.

"Why are you interested?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Kira interjected.

"Yeah, far too busy," Ethan said.

"Relax everybody, she's right, see even as we speak," Anton said as his pager began to go off. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it when the Ruby Dragon card fell out.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked after he picked it up.

"Honestly, I don't know, Trent is this yours," Anton said.

"No, I don't know how it got there," Trent replied. Anton then began to grow weak and almost collapsed but Tommy caught him.

"Anton, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Anton said.

"We should get you some help," Tommy told him.

"No!" Anton yelled as he ran away from them.

"Leave him alone, he'll be fine," Trent said as they took off after him.

"He needs a doctor, Anton wait," Tommy called.

"Please leave me," Anton said as he continued to run.

They followed him into a classroom where he transformed into Mesogog right before their eyes.

"No way, Mercer is," Conner began.

"Mesogog," Tommy finished for him.

"This is one crazy week," Ethan remarked.

"This is your big secret, you knew this all along," Kira said to Trent.

"He's my father, I couldn't tell you," Trent replied.

"You will pay for betraying me Trent, you will pay dearly," Mesogog told him.

"I never betrayed you," Trent promised.

"You betrayed us if anything," Conner said angrily.

"Trent, I'm sorry," Anton said before disappearing through an invisiportal.

Trent watched as his father disappeared and then ran from the room before anyone could stop him. He waited until he was sure no one was following him and then he pushed a button on his communicator and reappeared in Katherine's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **_I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my friend Purple Strobe. Thanks for the long review. __Once again, I am taking dialogue from the episode. Why? Because for some insane reason I decided to try and stick as close to the show as possible for this fic. I'm a little scared in writing this chapter since the last one had such a great response, I hope I don't disappoint any of you. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, poor Tommy got the wrong idea about what happened between Kat and Will. Trent's biggest secret has been exposed. Read on to see the fall out. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Wouldn't we all love to hug Tommy. (I know I would) I promise, there will be a happy T/Kat scene._

**Purple Strobe: **_I realized when I was halfway into the last chapter that it was going to be longer than I anticipated but I was sure my readers wouldn't mind. I just had to have a scene that made Tommy truly believe that Kat had moved on. Even though, it was accidental and wasn't her intention. No, there will be no Kat/Anton or Tommy/Hayley in this story so you can rest as ease. Now in other stories, you'll just have to wait and see what my wicked mind comes up with. Lol, on the whole Clark/Superman and Elsa/Randall thing. Who knows, there maybe a sequel yet to this story. I just haven't decided yet. Oh and thanks again for the long review!_

**Pinkstranger: **_I think everyone is waiting for the big moment when Kat can finally tell Tommy the truth about her feelings for him. (Myself included) _

Kat fumbled around in the dark as she walked from her bedroom to the kitchen in her apartment. She was getting ready for work and she didn't want to disturb the person who had been sleeping on her couch several days.

"You can turn on the light if you want," Trent said as she bumped into the couch.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you," Kat told him as she turned on a lamp in the living room.

"No matter, it's not like I was getting much sleep anyway," Trent replied as he pushed the covers off of himself and sat up.

"Think you feel up to going to school today?" she asked.

Ever since it had been revealed to Tommy and the other rangers that Anton Mercer was in fact also Mesogog, Trent had been hiding out at Kat's apartment and had neglected going to school. It wasn't really a problem yet because with no principal at the school no one was checking up on the students and even if they tried to contact his father, Anton too had made himself scarce.

"How can I go back, I'm not ready to face them yet," Trent admitted.

"Trent, I know this has been hard for you but you can't hide out here forever, eventually, you're going to have to go to the rangers especially if we have any hope of breaking your father free from Mesogog's control," Kat told him.

"I know you're right but please don't force me to go back just yet," Trent said.

"Ok, if you don't want to go to school, maybe you can come to the office with me," Kat replied.

"Is that allowed?" Trent questioned.

"Probably not, but I can set up my laptop in my E.P.A. office downstairs, that way you can hear everything that's going on in Tommy's lab while I'm in I.D. headquarters with Will," Kat answered.

"I was wondering how you got away with that," Trent said.

"Got away with what?" she asked.

"With supposedly working for the EPA when I haven't seen you do one thing that's environment related," Trent replied.

"Hey, I kept the school board from turning that field into a parking lot for Krista remember," Kat said.

"Oh yeah, there was that," he teased.

"Just get dressed so we can leave," Kat said as she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Later that day, Trent and Kat decide to go inside Mesogog's lair in an attempt to reach Anton. They overhear a conversation between Elsa and Mesogog in which Elsa admits that she exposed Anton Mercer on purpose as a way to rid Mesogog of his one weakness. They then watched in shock at Mesogog drinks a potion and is successfully separated from Anton. They then were forced to watch helplessly as the Tyrannodrones dragged Anton away.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," Trent whispered.

"You have no choice, now that their separated, your father no longer has control over what Mesogog does and he wouldn't hesitate to destroy you," Kat replied.

"But we can't just leave my father here, he's of no use to Mesogog now," Trent told her.

"I'm sorry Trent but there's nothing we can do, not yet anyway," Kat said as she grabbed Trent's arm and teleported them both away.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," Trent said once they reappeared in Kat's EPA office.

"I know," she said as she logged onto her laptop.

"But now that my father is free, does this mean that the C.I.A. no longer has a case against him?" Trent asked.

"I can't answer that, the fact is your father is the whole reason Mesogog exists in the first place, at least this way, if Mesogog is destroyed your father is no longer in danger," Kat replied.

Meanwhile, in Tommy's lab the discovery of Trent's secret leads Conner, Kira and Ethan to realize just how important being a ranger has been to them. They also realize that they have grown because of it.

"I always knew Mercer wasn't PTA material, but Mesogog, that's whack," Ethan said.

"I'll tell you what's whack, Trent not telling us," Conner replied.

"Look, I'm a mad about this as you guys are but we should give Trent a chance to explain I mean maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us," Kira told them.

"Well, I hope there is because if not then I have no choice but to ask Trent to turn in his morpher and give up being a Power Ranger," Tommy said and Kira frowned at hearing this.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent?" Conner asked Kira.

"Yeah, I mean you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?" Ethan questioned.

"I just feel bad that it has to end this way for Trent, I mean if it were me and I had to give up my powers, I don't think that I could handle it," Kira answered.

"Oh, now that's ironic, I remember when you didn't want them at all," Conner reminded her.

"Yeah, right, but I've changed, being a ranger had changed all of us, look at you Conner, you are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started," Kira told him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked.

"Well, you know what I mean," said Kira.

"If he doesn't I do, you've come a long way bro," Ethan remarked.

"Ok, point made but what about you gamer dude, you're not exactly cyber geek anymore," Conner told him.

"I am pretty cool aren't I," Ethan agreed.

"Don't get carried away, but it's definitely not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore," Conner replied.

"Ok, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment," Kira said.

"It's ok, I speak Conner, but you know what still trips me out, our teacher's a power ranger legend," Ethan told her.

"We owe him a lot," Kira commented.

"Yeah, we do," Ethan agreed.

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good," Conner reminded them.

"Look, he was under the gem's spell, its different now," Kira argued.

"Yeah, now he forgets to tell us that Mesogog was his dad, I'm glad he's changed," Conner said sarcastically.

"I made a promise," Trent said as he walked into the lab. He had been with Katherine listening to their conversation on her laptop when he had decided that he was finally ready to face his teammates.

"What about your promise to us?" Conner asked him.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties," Trent responded.

"That may be true Trent but you put us in a difficult position, Conner may be right, I don't know how we'll be able to trust you again," Tommy told him.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right, I make no excuses for the harm I've caused but you know things haven't been easy for me, Anton Mercer's the only family I have, I knew I couldn't break my promise to him, So I decided to fight with you guys until he was free of that mutant freak forever, but first I had to free myself by destroying the evil clone of the white ranger, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog but my father thought he could handle this on his own and so did I, I know now that I was wrong," Trent replied.

"I understand your loyalty, Anton Mercer was my friend, the question now is do they," Tommy said.

"Being a ranger is the best thing to ever happen to me, I don't want to lose that trust me," Trent said.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Conner retorted.

"Then let me prove it," Trent said as the alarms sounded indicating that there was a monster attacking.

"Here's your chance," Tommy told him.

"What you're not seriously gonna trust him?" Conner questioned.

"Look at that thing, we have no choice," Kira said.

"We always have a choice and I choose that Trent come with us," Ethan said.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Trent promised.

"I hope not," Tommy said as they morphed and prepared to go into battle.

Back in I.D. Kat and Will had heard the entire conversation.

"I can't imagine how hard that was for him," Will told Katherine.

"Coming clean about his dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean you and I know more than anyone how hard it is keeping those you care about in the dark about your life even if you are only trying to protect them," Will replied.

"But is it really worth it, I mean wouldn't it be better to just tell them the truth and to let them know about the danger instead of trying to hide it from them," Kat said.

"You've been doing this job for a long time now, I would have thought you'd be used to keeping people in the dark about your life," Will told her.

"I had, at least when I was in Australia and thousands of miles away from everyone, the only person I really had left was my dad and he knew the truth, it really wasn't that hard for me to email Tanya and lie to her about my life and the job I was doing but now it's different," Kat explained.

"Different because now you're being forced to lie to someone's face," Will remarked.

"This has never happened to me before, I mean I've always been able to keep my personal life separate from my job but now my job is forcing me to lie to the one person I never thought I'd have to lie to and when I think of how all this must be hurting Tommy, I wonder if it's really worth it anymore," Kat told him.

"Are you changing your mind about this assignment?" Will asked.

"No, I made a commitment and I intend to see it through," she said.

Back in the lab, the rangers had once again destroyed on of Mesogog's creatures. Trent had ended up saving Conner from the monster and the team's bond was mended.

"Dude, you rock," Kira told Trent.

"Bro, you were awesome out there," Ethan said.

"Thanks for the help out there Trent, it's always a lot easier when the whole team works together," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Dr. O, like I said I'm in this for good, that is if you'll have me," Trent told them.

"Well, I vote yes," Kira said.

"Me, too," Ethan agreed.

"Conner?" Tommy asked.

"Just one question, are you sure you want to this, there's a very real chance you'll have to face Mesogog someday," Conner said to Trent.

"If Mesogog wins, then my father is lost forever, Mesogog has to be defeated no matter what," Trent said.

After a few hours of celebrating Trent's return to the team once again, the teens finally decided to call it a night and head home.

"You guys be careful, it looks like a storm is coming," Tommy told them as he looked up at the sky which was quickly turning black.

"We will, Dr. O," Conner said as they all piled into his car.

Sometime later, Tommy who had fallen asleep on the couch was awoken by the sounds of someone knocking furiously on his door. He could hear the sounds of the rain as it came pounding down on the roof of his house and he could hear the loud rumbling of the thunder. He quickly ran over to the door fearing that it could be one of his students out there in all that mess and was prepared to scold them for venturing out in this kind of storm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he saw Katherine standing on his doorstep and completely drenched from the rain.

"Can I at least come in first?" she asked as he stepped aside.

"I can't believe you came all the way here in the middle of this storm, it's so dark out there you could have gotten yourself in an accident or something, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like the idea of your going out alone like this," Tommy told her.

"I know it wasn't a smart thing to do but this couldn't wait, there's something you need to know," Kat replied.

"Look, if you're here to tell me once again how much in love you are with your boyfriend, then save it, I think his coming out of your bathroom in nothing but a towel made that pretty clear," Tommy told her.

"Do you think maybe you could get me some dry clothes or something, I want to talk to you but I don't want to do it while dripping wet all over your carpet," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find you something," he said as he motioned for her to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Thanks," she said minutes later when she was finally in dry clothes again.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to explain about Will and the whole shower incident," Kat said as she sat down next to him.

"Kat, you don't owe me any explanations, what you and Will do in the privacy of your apartment is your own business," Tommy told her.

"Nothing happened between us, his shower was busted and he simply came next door and asked to borrow mine, that's all, he's my partner and neighbor but other than that there's nothing between us," Kat informed him.

"Nothing between you huh, then how do you account for all those times you kissed him in front of me," Tommy replied.

"They were just kisses nothing more, Will and I realized that there's nothing between us other than friendship," Kat told him knowing that she couldn't explain to him that they had only been faking the relationship.

"So it's over between the two of you just like that," Tommy said.

"You were right all along, I was only trying to convince myself that what I wanted was a relationship with Will but now I know that I was wrong and that I was only using Will as a way to keep myself from what I truly wanted but was afraid of," Kat explained.

"And what could you possibly want that would make you afraid enough to use your partner in that way?" Tommy questioned.

"You, I want you Tommy, I tried to fight it because I was afraid of getting hurt again but I can't keep this up anymore and when I realized how hurt you must've been seeing Will at my apartment like that, I realized that I couldn't let you keep believing a lie," Kat revealed.

"And why should I believe that you're telling the truth now, I mean what's to keep you from getting scared and pushing me away again because I gotta tell you I can't take much more of this, either you want me or you don't and I don't want you to be here until you know for sure how you feel," Tommy replied.

"I love you Tommy," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes and didn't look away.

"You sure about that?" he questioned.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, I love you Tommy and that's why I couldn't let you keep thinking that I loved anyone else because it's not true, the only thing I wonder is if you love me or if maybe I'm too late," she said.

"Do you really think I would have been questioning your relationship with Will if I didn't?" he asked.

"So you do," she said.

"You really want me to say it, then yes, I do love you Katherine, I always have, and I've been miserable without you, I thought your coming to Reefside was like a sign that we've been given a second chance and seeing you with Will was driving me crazy, I wanted to kill him," Tommy told her.

"That won't be necessary, he's my partner and friend, a friend who's been very forgiving to me especially since I used him the way I did," Kat replied.

"Yeah well, as much as I'd like to keep talking about what a good friend Will's been to you, there's something else I'd like to finish first," Tommy told her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"The last time you were here we started something and unfortunately my students interrupted us and I think it's safe to say we won't have that problem this time," Tommy said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**_ It's been fun but sadly all good things must come to an end at some point. I believe there are only two more chapters after this one. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and supporting this fiction. It's been such a blast to write and I may even consider following it up with a sequel but as of now I have way too many stories that are coming up first. Once again, borrowing dialogue._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Tommy will learn of Kat's job in the C.I.A. before the end of this story. How he'll find out we'll you'll just have to keep reading to see. _

**PrettyDiva: **_My ears are still ringing from the applause. LOL I too am glad that there are finally some T/Kat scenes in this story. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I'm happy that the last chapter made you so happy. I aim to please. It was definitely the best one to write because finally I could put Tommy and Katherine back together. _

**GinaStar: **_Yeah, Kat's been keeping Tommy waiting for far too long. _

**Millicent: **_Here's the next chapter for you. _

Kat awoke to find herself alone in Tommy's bedroom. She could smell pancakes coming from downstairs in the kitchen. She slipped on Tommy's black t-shirt that was beside the bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good," she said as stood in the doorway watching Tommy cook.

"Good morning," Tommy said as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"It's just a shame that I'm going to have to take a rain check on breakfast, I really should go home and shower and change for work," she told him.

"Or you could just not go to work and stay here with me," Tommy said.

"Tommy Oliver, we've both already missed two days of work, you may not have a boss anymore but I do," Kat reminded him.

"Well, we did have a lot of time to make up for, I guess I just didn't want it to end," he replied.

"Yeah, but sooner or later your students would have come by to check on you," Kat said. Tommy had sent messages to Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent telling them that he was feeling a bit under the weather and wanted to be left alone for a few days. Miraculously, there hadn't been any monster attacks since it was revealed that Mesogog and Anton were one in the same.

"So I'll call you later," Kat said as she came back downstairs sometime later after getting dressed.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Tommy asked.

"Um, didn't we do that already," she said with a laugh.

"It's just that the Reefside Senior Prom is coming up and as a teacher I have to chaperone so I was thinking that maybe it'd be a little bit more bearable if you were there with me," Tommy told her.

"In that case, I'd love to be your date for the prom," she said as she kissed him.

An hour later, Kat walked into I.D. headquarters where she found Will waiting for her.

"Nice of you to come back to work," he said as she sat down at her desk.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't very professional of me to take off like that but I'm back now, besides I knew if something was up you would contact me," Kat told him.

"Yeah, well just because you and Tommy are back together I hope you don't let it stand in the way of this mission," Will replied.

"Trust me it won't, in fact I think I'll go find out why Mesogog's been so quiet lately," she said.

"Contact Trent, I don't want you going in there alone hopefully the device you planted in the computer has downloaded enough information that we'll have enough proof against Mercer," Will told her.

"With any luck, maybe Trent and I will be able to rescue Anton and get him out of that place," Kat said.

Inside Mesogog's lair, Trent and Kat watch as Anton is tied to a device that is spinning him in circles and Mesogog is standing there taunting him.

"I hope you're comfortable Anton, in only a matter of hours all your worries will fade," Mesogog said.

"The separation from Mercer was a stroke of genius master," Elsa told him.

"Yes, Elsa it was and now because of that genius the people of Earth will join me, with this weapon, I will complete my master plan," he said.

"The transfiguration beam is magnificent but will you be able to supply it with enough power," she said.

"Once I get the dino gems I will but to make sure I'll start with the power that I've given you," he told her.

Mesogog grabbed Elsa and Trent and Kat watched as he strapped her to the machine.

"I'll miss you Elsa, I truly will," Mesogog said.

Meanwhile, in the cyberspace Conner and Ethan were sitting at a table discussing the upcoming prom.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?" Conner questioned.

"It's not just a movie it's the sequel to "Asteroid Conquest", the greatest sci fi film of its time," Ethan replied.

"Dude, it's the Prom, its tradition," Conner said.

"Oh yeah, nice tradition, the smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll even get a date, it's too painful," Ethan retorted.

"Whoa, I never though of it like that," Conner admitted.

"Who are you going with?" Ethan asked.

"I've got it divided into three categories, the cute ones, the ones with good personality and the one's whose dad can pay for the limo," Conner informed him.

"And you wonder why I'm going to the movies," Ethan commented.

"Hey Kira, who are you going to prom with?" Conner asked as Kira joined them.

"I don't have a date," Kira said.

"You don't seem too worried," Conner remarked.

"It's just a dance," Kira said.

In Tommy lab, Tommy and Hayley discuss the new project that she's working on.

"Now that Trent's discovered that Anton and Mesogog are separated we can speed up our plan, how's the new project coming, do you think it'll work," Tommy said.

"The tough part will be getting through an invisiportal with this much mass, we'll need a portal that operates at the exact frequency and latitude for it to work," Hayley informed him.

"But once we get inside we'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all," Tommy said.

"It's nice to see you so happy again," Hayley commented as she continued to work.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I was so happy and the sooner we get rid of Mesogog the sooner I can start planning a future with Kat," Tommy told her.

Still in Mesogog's lair, Kat and Trent watch as Mesogog prepares to activate his beam.

"Please don't," Elsa pleaded.

"Try not to move," Mesogog hissed.

The beam activated and Elsa screamed as her powers were extracted and she then disappeared.

"Now all I need are the dino gems and the earth will be mine," Mesogog said.

"Where is he? Where's my father? What have you done with him?" Trent asked as he came out of his hiding place before Kat could stop him.

"Let's just say he's in storage," Mesogog answered.

"He better be alive or," Trent said.

"Or what, what will you do Trent, now let's get to the reason that you are here," Mesogog said.

"I'm here to offer you what you need to make your plan work," Trent said.

"And what would that be?" Anton inquired.

"The Dino gems, all I ask is one simple favor, release my father and I'll get what you want," Trent told him.

"But what guarantee do I have that you'll deliver on your promise?" Mesogog asked.

"What guarantee do I have you'll release my father?" Trent questioned.

"Alright, bring me the gems and he's yours," Mesogog agreed.

Elsa now as normal human appears on a rooftop in the middle of the city.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Zeltrax asked.

In the lab, Hayley is alerted to Zeltrax's reemergence.

"You better take a look at this," she told Tommy.

"It's Zeltrax but what does he want with that civilian?" he asked as they watched Zeltrax drag Elsa away.

Meanwhile, Ethan stood in line for the sci fi movie reading a book.

"Can I look at it when you're done?" she asked.

"You can look at it now, I've read it a hundred times," Ethan revealed.

"Me too, my friends think I'm nuts," she said.

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the prom," he said.

"Oh my gosh, mine said the exact same thing," she said as Ethan's communicator beeped.

"I can't believe this," Ethan groaned.

"Is that part of your costume?" she asked.

"It's kinda like a beeper, my mom's really overprotective," he explained.

"You're not leaving?" she questioned.

"I have to," Ethan told her.

"You want me to save your place?" she asked.

"There is no saving places," a guy in a costume told her.

"Listen buddy, do you really want to go there with me, go I'll be fine," she told Ethan.

"You're great, thanks," Ethan said as he ran off.

"This is Ethan, Dr. O," he said once he was alone.

"Ethan, we've got a problem, Zeltrax is back meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street," Tommy told him.

Ethan runs off and doesn't notice Devin who is dressed in a costume and has overheard the entire thing.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy asked.

"Safe and sound come and check if you'd like rangers," Zeltrax said.

"Guys you know what time it is," Tommy said as they morphed and Devin who has been watching begins videotaping.

"Help, somebody help me," Elsa screamed.

"You guys deal with Zeltrax, I'll help her," Tommy said.

"Does it ever bother you that your boyfriend always has to rescue the damsel in distress?" Will asked Katherine as they listened in.

"Shut up Will, I don't want to miss anything," Kat said.

"Let me introduce you to the new Zeltrax," Zeltrax said as he transformed into his super mode.

"You seen one Zeltrax, you've seen them all," Conner said as he called on the Shield of Triumph and after an intense battle Zeltrax was destroyed.

Tommy then appeared with Elsa.

"It's Elsa," Trent said.

"Yes, that's what the creature called me," Elsa said.

"We better get her back to the lab and figure out what's going on," Tommy told them.

Once in the lab, they hook Elsa up to monitors.

"Trent do you know what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Mesogog's powering up a beam that will transform humans into mutant dinosaurs, he drained Elsa of her energy to power the beam," Trent explained.

"That can't be enough energy to power that kind of equipment," Hayley said.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent told her.

"What do you mean he's going to use the dino gems?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to give them to him," Trent revealed.

"I'm not going to give anyone my gem," Conner said.

"Just hear me out, Mesogog wants the gems, if I give them to him, I can open the portal and get you on the island, once inside you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process," Trent explained.

"No way, it's too risky," Tommy decided.

"Do we really have another choice?" Hayley asked.

"She's right, I mean he's gonna get that thing running eventually, this could be our only shot," Kira said.

"This better work," Conner said as they gave him their gems.

"I'll call when the portal is open," Trent said.

Elsa then began to wake up and she groaned.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I remember everything," she told him.

"Mesogog, Mercer, fighting the rangers," he said.

"Fighting against you, Mesogog had my mind completely in his power," she said as the monitors began to beep.

"The new vehicle's ready to go," Hayley announced.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tommy asked Elsa.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"Come back safe," Elsa said.

"We always do," Tommy promised.

Trent contacted the rangers from his father's office where he was standing with Katherine and Will.

"Guys, I'm heading through, the portal will only be open for a short time," Trent said.

"I'm ready," Kat told him after he cut off the communication.

"I'm going too," Will announced.

"But you can't, it's risky enough just taking Kat with me," Trent told him.

"Sorry but this could be the end of our mission and there's no way I'm not going in, besides even if you closed the portal I could still get in using my communicator," Will said.

"We don't have time to stand around arguing about this," Kat said.

"Fine, let's go," Trent told them.

Tommy and the other rangers along with Hayley waited for Trent to open up the portal to Mesogog's island.

"Ok, we're ready to roll," Hayley said as a huge truck appeared.

"You've done it again Hayley, good job," Tommy told her.

"That is so sweet," Ethan remarked.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked.

"Uh no, we have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact speed and we only get one shot so you better let me drive," she told him.

"Now it's up to Trent," Tommy said.

Trent walked into Mesogog's lair holding the case with the dino gems inside. Kat and Will stayed out of sight as he approached Mesogog.

"It's about time, now give me the gems," Mesogog said.

"Where's my father?" Trent asked but instead of answering Mesogog used his brain drain on him.

"You should know by now that I can't be trusted," Mesogog told him.

"Hayley, are we up to speed yet?" Tommy asked as they rode in the new vehicle.

"Almost, better hope Trent is ready," she said.

Mesogog inserted the gems into the beam and Trent struggled to get off the ground. He crawled over to the portal control button and pushed it.

"We're at speed, there's no portal," Hayley said beginning to panic.

"There it is, it's open," Tommy said as it appeared just in time.

"You did this!" Mesogog hissed at Trent.

"You should know by now you can't trust me, it's over Mesogog," Trent said.

"Thanks to your precious dino gems the world will worship at my feet and this planet will be as it once was I the claws of the mighty reptile," Mesogog gloated.

"The beam is powered up, we have to hurry Hayley said once they were on the island.

"Hayley, you have to take out that beam," Tommy told her.

"I'll do my best," she said as Tommy and the others ran to fight the tyrannodrones that had appeared.

"Hayley, go!" Tommy shouted as they continued fighting. Then some of the tyrannodrones caught up with Hayley and landed on top of the truck messing up the laser.

"You guys, someone has to realign the laser," Hayley said as she contacted them.

"I'm on it Hayley," Conner told her as he used his dino power to catch up to the truck. He began fighting off the tyrannodrones and eventually managed to realign the beam.

"Hayley, is that good?" he asked.

"Close enough, now get out of there," she said as Conner jumped off the truck.

The laser destroyed the beam and everything inside the lair began falling apart. Trent quickly ran over and grabbed the dino gems.

"Trent, get out of there before the whole portal network shuts down," Hayley told him.

"I have to find my father, I'll be right there, I know another way out," Trent said.

"Trent, there's no time go now," she said.

"Kat, did you get the device?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I got it," she said as she pulled it off the machine.

"Great, now we have all the evidence we need against Mercer," he told her.

"It won't matter much if we don't get out of here," Kat said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm not leaving without my father," Trent said.

"We'll help you find him," Will replied.

Tommy and the other rangers made it back to Hayley who was waiting inside the truck. J

"Good work Hayley, let's go before we're stuck," Tommy said.

"But Trent, we can't leave him here, he won't leave without his father," Kira told him.

"No one knows this place better than him, we'll have to trust that he'll make it out, let's go," Tommy said.

"Anton, are you alright?" Kat asked as she found him.

"Kat, how did you get here?" Anton asked.

"There's no time for explanations, come on dad we have to go," Trent told him.

"Trent, I'm so sorry, this is my fault," Anton said.

"Not now dad, we gotta go," Trent said as he and Will fought off the tyrannodrones.

Anton fell and Kat rushed to pick him up as the island began to destruct around them. The rangers made it safely through the portal and then ran out of the truck as the portal disappeared.

"No, he can't be gone," Kira said.

"Now what do we do?" Conner asked.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Kira said.

"It's not like their going to fall out of the sky and land in front of us," Ethan remarked.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira questioned.

"What it worked the last time I said it," Ethan told her as Trent and Anton suddenly appeared in front of them.

Kat and Will had set the coordinates on their communicators to send them back to I.D. headquarters where they could review the evidence they had gotten on Mercer.

"See," Ethan said to Kira.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it, but just in case," Trent said as he brought out the gems.

"But Trent where are," Anton started to ask but Trent cut him off.

"Don't worry Dad, everything's fine," Trent told him.

"Tommy, I don't even know where to start," Anton said.

"We'll talk later, let's get back to the lab, we still have Zeltrax to deal with," Tommy said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_Only one more chapter to go after this one. It may seem like I'm rushing to get this story finished, well I am. As much as I've loved writing it and loved all of the support it's time for me to move on to some other stories. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Glad you liked that bit about the prom. I had to put it in there because even though we didn't actually get to see it, I'm sure that Tommy and Kat went to their Senior Prom together. As for your writing a T/Kat story, I'm sure that it will be great I already love your other stories so much. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Trust me, I'm not trying to kill you with suspense but it just has to be that way. It makes for a better story doesn't it? Yes, I will be wrapping up the plot of finding Reed's killer so yes there will still be some danger ahead for Kat. _

"Kat, you won't believe this," Will said once they had teleported safely back to I.D. headquarters.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We've lost our signal to Tommy's lab, something must have happened," Will told her.

"I can answer that for you," Glenn said as he came over to them.

"What is it?" Will inquired.

"This is the last transmission we received," Glenn said as he played it back for them.

"It's all over now," Zeltrax said.

"No, please don't do this," Elsa pleaded.

"You're coming with me," Zeltrax told her.

"No, help me!" Elsa cried as the transmission went silent.

"Oh no, I should contact Trent so he can alert Tommy to what happened," Kat said as she reached for her communicator.

The rangers arrived back at Tommy's lab to find that everything has been destroyed and that Elsa was missing.

"What happened?" Kira questioned.

"It's trashed," Ethan spoke.

"Elsa," Tommy said with concern.

"What's this?" Conner said as he found a black box amidst the rubble.

"It's like a black box, I keep a security camera in it, let's take a look," Hayley said as she hooked it up to the one computer that wasn't destroyed.

"This is all my fault, I should have stopped him," Anton said as he watched Zeltrax taking Elsa.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were Mesogog," Trent told him.

"Trent's right Anton, this is about Smitty and me, it had nothing to do with you," Tommy replied.

"But if it hadn't been for Mesogog…" Anton began.

"We can't go back and change what happened, Mesogog is gone we should be thankful for that," Tommy told him.

"So now what, I guess we don't' hang up our morphers just yet," Conner said.

"No," Tommy answered.

Just then the sound of Trent's communicator went off and he rushed to stop it before Tommy could recognize the sound.

"What's that?" Kira asked him.

"It's just my watch alarm," Trent lied.

"That's funny, it almost sounded like, oh never mind it couldn't be," Tommy said.

"I'll be right back," Trent said as he ran upstairs and left the others wondering what he was up to.

"Hey Kat, you almost got me busted," Trent told her.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped, I thought I should warn you that Zeltrax has been to Tommy's lab and he has Elsa," Kat said.

"Way ahead of you, we got back and found the place trashed, now all we can do is wait for Zeltrax to show up again," Trent told her.

"Will and I are going to check around and see if we can find anything," she said.

"Ok, be careful," Trent said.

"Trent, who were you talking to?" Conner asked.

"Um, no one, I was just thinking out loud trying to figure out where Zeltrax might have gone," Trent lied.

Meanwhile, Zeltrax dragged Elsa to the Warehouse district.

"Zeltrax, Smitty please, Mesogog is gone, I'm sure I could talk to Dr. Oliver for you," Elsa pleaded.

"Talk, I'm through with talk, with my new zelzord, you'll see that actions speak louder than words," Zeltrax retorted.

"Haven't you learned that revenge is not the answer?" she questioned.

"After my banishment, I had plenty of time to think about it as I constructed the ultimate fighting machine," Zeltrax answered.

"You can't defeat the Power Rangers, you saw what they their new weapon did to Mesogog's lair," Elsa said.

"I have something that Mesogog didn't, an innocent bystander," he said.

Ethan arrived back at the movies and found the girl who was saving his place in line.

"Thanks for saving my place," Ethan told her.

"Check that out," she said as she pointed to the sky where an invisiportal had appeared and out came Zeltrax's Zelzord.

"Come and face me Power Rangers," Zeltrax said.

Everyone in line began to run and Ethan pretended to run with them but made sure to get separated from the girl he had met and then he waited until he was alone to contact the others.

"Dr. O, I found Zeltrax and I don't think he's here for the double feature," Ethan told him.

"Ranger up, we'll meet you there," Tommy said.

"Power Rangers, surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed," Zeltrax said once all the rangers were there.

"I'll bet he's got Elsa in there," Conner said.

"Correct, I want her to see your demise," Zeltrax told them.

"This has gone far enough, Trent can you handle the triptoids," Tommy said.

"Not a problem," Trent told him.

"You guys call the zords, I'm gonna get Elsa," Tommy said as he jumped inside the Zelzord.

"Elsa!" Tommy shouted once he was inside.

"Tommy, I'm here," she called.

"Hang on," he said as triptoids appeared and he had to fight them.

"I'm gonna help Dr. O," Kira decided as she too entered the Zelzord.

"Ethan can you handle the Mesodon?" Conner asked.

"Thought you'd never ask, Mesodon, Megazord!" he called out.

Inside the Zelzord, Tommy continued to fight the triptoids, Zeltrax sent laser beams in Tommy's direction but Kira arrived and deflected them.

"No!" Zeltrax yelled as Tommy and Kira defeated the triptoids.

"You and me, Tommy," Zeltrax said.

"Kira, you get Elsa," Tommy said.

"I gotcha," Kira said as she freed Elsa. "Guys, I've got her, we're coming out," Kira said.

"You're not going anywhere," Zeltrax said.

"We've got to get them out of there," Ethan said.

"I've got an idea," Conner told him. Conner used his zord to smash into the Zelzord and created an opening.

"You're safe now," Kira assured Elsa.

"I gotta get out of here," Tommy said as he jumped out of the Zelzord.

"You didn't think I'd let you got that easily did you?" Zeltrax asked as he followed him out.

"You with me Kira?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah," she said as they attacked Zeltrax together and he was defeated.

"Conner, you have to sacrfice the zords to destroy the Zelzord," Tommy told him.

"We can't," Conner said.

"No, Dr. Oliver," Ethan cried.

"You've got to it's the only way," Tommy said.

"Engage, Auto-Destruct," Conner ordered.

"I'm trying," Ethan told him.

"Goodbye old friends," Conner said.

"Get out of there," Tommy told them.

The zords then exploded.

"Guy!" Tommy yelled.

"No!" Trent shouted as they all demorphed and ran through the smoke.

"Where are they?" Kira asked and moments later Ethan and Conner walked toward them.

"That was impressive," Kira told them.

"But the zord were destroyed," Ethan said.

"It was the only way, you guys did what you had to do," Tommy assured him.

"It's true nothing else what have stopped him," Trent agreed.

"It can't just be over," Conner said.

"Of course, it's not over," Mesogog said.

"Why do they always come back for more," Tommy said.

"You destroyed my pans of creating a perfect world, however, I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy to complete my transfiguration, witness the face of your final battle," Mesogog said as he transformed into a hideous monster.

"You better step aside Elsa," Tommy told her.

Elsa stepped aside and took cover away from the battle, she went around the corner to hide and was surprised to find Cassidy and Devin who was recording everything.

"You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah," Conner said.

The rangers morphed and Conner went into his Triassic Ranger mode but Mesogog isn't defeated.

"He's replicating," Conner said.

"One was bad enough," Ethan remarked.

"How do we fight them all?" Conner asked.

"We have to use all of our powers, it's the only way," Tommy told them.

"Do it Conner," Trent said.

"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner yelled.

"Dino Gems, Unite!" they all yelled together.

Once the battle was over and Mesgog was finally defeated their powers left them and they demorphed.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy asked.

"I feel different," Conner said.

"Yeah, like normal again," Trent agreed.

"Me too," Kira said.

"It's gone, our powers are gone," Ethan realized.

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy told them.

"So these are just," Conner began.

"Ancient artifacts that will look good in a museum," Tommy finished for him.

"Hello, Rangers," Cassidy said as she and Devin revealed themselves.

"So you know then," Conner said.

"I kinda already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person," Devin informed him.

"This is like the greatest thing ever and we've got it all on tape, you know a reporter could make a career out of this," Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?" Tommy asked.

"I do, that's why I'm giving it to you," Cassidy said.

"Wait, Cassidy giving up the scoop of a lifetime," Kira said shocked.

"Because you're my friends, it wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better not after everything you've done for us," Cassidy answered.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan told him.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it, now if you'll excuse us," Cassidy said.

"We're off to the prom," Devin said as they walked off with Elsa not far behind.

"Finally, I thought those two were never going to get together," Kira said.

"And just like that life goes back to normal," Conner decided.

"Our life may be normal but trust me it'll never be the same," Tommy told him.

"Well, it's finally over," Will said as they watched Tommy walk away with his students.

"Yeah, Mesogog is finally gone and Anton is free," Kat remarked.

"Now comes the not so fun part of our job," Will told her.

"Do we have to do that right now?" Kat questioned.

"What's the problem?" Will asked.

"It's just that tonight's the Reefside Prom and I'd hate to ruin for Trent by arresting his father," Kat said.

"I guess you're right, one more day shouldn't make a difference," Will said.

"Good, then I'll see you later, I have a prom to get ready for," Kat said with a smile.

"Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as Cassidy and Devin entered.

"Thanks," Devin said.

"And on behalf of the entire prom committee thanks for helping out tonight," Cassidy told her.

"The new kinder Cassidy," Devin commented.

"So I hear and what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage," Hayley said.

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy answered.

In another part of the room, Ethan is playing a video game when Conner walks up to him with Krista on his arm.

"Ethan, my man, you remember Krista," Conner said.

"Was she on the list, sure, I remember tree girl," Ethan replied.

"I guess you could say that, I'm gonna get a drink," Krista said as she walked away.

"The tree girl, what's up with that?" Ethan asked.

"It's what's on the inside that counts," Conner told him.

"Our little Conner's all grown up," Ethan said.

"So what made you change your mind, had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?" Conner questioned.

"Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradtion," Ethan said as Angela the girl he met at the movies came up to them.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him a drink. "Oh hey, you must be Conner, Ethan's told me all about you," she said.

"I'm sure he has," Conner remarked.

"Where's your friend Kira, I want to meet her too," she said.

"I don't' know I haven't seen her," Ethan replied.

"Maybe she's blowing it off, she said she didn't have a date," Conner said.

"Hey guys," Trent called from the balcony as he looked down.

"Hey Trent," Ethan called back as he waved at him.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" Tommy asked him.

"Actually, I'm really excited, I'm heading to art school in the fall," Trent answered.

"Yeah, you ok with that Anton?" Tommy inquired.

"Couldn't be happier," Anton responded. "How about you Tommy, what' s next for the man who's done it all?" Anton asked him.

"I'm thinking of staying here, teaching, leading the quiet life and finally settling down," Tommy told him.

"You sure about that, I heard the new principal's a real hard nose," Elsa said as she approached them.

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy responded.

"I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?" Anton asked.

"I'd be honored," Elsa said as she took his arm.

"I gotta go," Tommy told Trent.

"You outta here?" Trent asked.

"No, I just have to introduce the band," Tommy replied.

Tommy walked onto the stage and began speaking into the microphone.

"I just want to say we've had an interesting year, we've been through a lot more than any school should have to go through, but we've made it that's what's important, so let's have fun tonight and to help us do that here she is Kira Ford," Tommy announced.

After a couple of songs, Kira's band decided to take a break and she ran into Trent as a DJ took over the music.

"That was great," Trent told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Would like to dance?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said as they walked off.

"You ok Tommy?" Hayley asked as she noticed Tommy was no longer enjoying himself.

"I'm worried about Kat, she was supposed to meet me here," Tommy answered.

"Have you checked your cell phone maybe she got called into work or something," Hayley replied.

"I've been checking it all night and there's still no word from her," Tommy said.

"Here's the drink you wanted," Will said as he walked up to Hayley.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy questioned.

"I invited him," Hayley revealed.

"Where's Kat?" Will asked Tommy.

"I was hoping you would know," Tommy said.

"You mean she's not here, she left the apartment building over an hour ago, I was sure she was here already," Will replied.

"I don't like this," Tommy decided.

"Me either," Will said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **_All good stories must at some point come to an end .Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been dealing with school and I just had midterms so I haven't had much time to devote to writing my stories which irritates me because there's so many stories that I need to be writing.__It took a little longer than I expected, but here it is the final chapter in this story. Once again, thanks so much for the support. I hope you will be just as supportive of all my other Tommy and Kat stories._

**PrettyDiva: **_I left you hanging on that cliff a little longer than I intended to. Thanks so much for the support that you continue to give me it means a lot. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Read on to see what happened to Kat. Sorry for the long wait, I hope it's worth it when you read the ending._

**Purple Strobe: **_I hope you really didn't leave your mouth in the shape of 'O' because I'm sure it probably started hurting with the time it took for me to finally get this chapter out here. Yes, there will indeed be a mission to find Kat. Thank you so so much for your reviews especially the long ones they really helped me in developing this story. So much so that I'm afraid this ending may disappoint you._

**Purpleranger76: **_I hope this ending lives up to the rest of this story, if not I just may have to write a sequel to redeem myself. And yes, I think it's safe to say that we all now what happened after that kiss in chapter 26._

**REEFSIDE: **_a few hours before the prom._

Katherine walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked into her bedroom. She smiled as she glanced at the short pink dress that lay across the bed. She didn't know why but she felt just as nervous as she had years before when she had attended her own prom in Angel Grove. She sat down in front of the mirror on her vanity and started apply her makeup, once this was done she did her hair and finally it was time to put on the dress.

Some time later, Katherine walked across the hall to Will's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered it wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt and he was in the middle of shaving.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked I was the woman, shouldn't you be ready by now," she said as she stepped inside.

"I got a little held up, Logan called and wanted to make sure that we had everything set for when we bring in Mercer, I just spent the last few hours redoing our report," Will explained.

"Why didn't you call me I could have helped you," she told him.

"I know but you were so happy about going to the prom with Tommy I didn't want to bother you and you look great by the way," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Tommy Oliver's won't know what hit him," Will replied.

"Well Hayley won't be doing so bad with you on her arm, I guess I'll see you later," Kat said as she walked towards the door.

"If you run into Hayley, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can," Will called as she walked out.

Katherine walked downstairs and got into her car. She started the engine and then took off in the direction of Reefside High. Halfway through the drive, she noticed a black van in the rearview mirror. The van turned in every direction that she turned and for a moment Kat got an eerie feeling that she was being followed. _Of course I'm being followed; it's probably just some kids going to the prom. _She thought as she pulled into the school parking lot and the van went around her and found a parking space of its own. The parking next to the building where the prom was being held was packed and she was forced to park at the very end of the lot.

She got out of the car and didn't bother to see where the van had parked as she started on the long walk through the parking lot. Kat heard footsteps behind her but instead of turning around to see who was there she decided to keep walking as she prepared herself in case the person turned out not to be a student. Then something strange happened, the footsteps stopped and Kat heard a familiar whistling sound. Before she had time to react, she felt a dart hit her in the back of the neck as everything faded to black.

Katherine awoke sometime later and realized that she was unable to move. As she slowly opened her eyes and became alert she realized that she was sitting in a chair and that her hands had been tied behind her.

"Hello Kitty," a man said as he entered to room and stood before her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked as she looked up to meet the eyes of Li Chang.

"Oh come now Kitty you don't really need an answer to that do you?" he asked.

"If you were just going to kill me then why didn't you just have your men shoot me back in that parking lot," Kat replied.

"And miss the opportunity to say goodbye to you in person, besides I wanted to make sure you knew exactly who was responsible for your death," he said with a laugh.

"If I turn up dead, you're the first person the CIA will come after," she told him.

"Who said I'm going to give them the chance to find your body, you see you're about to go missing Agent Hillard and where I plan to put you, no one will ever think of looking," he told her.

"It doesn't matter, if they can't find me, they'll know who to blame," Kat said.

"I'm really going to miss playing this game with you but I promised your partner David Reed moments before I shot him that I would make sure his precious kitten would soon be joining him in the afterlife, goodbye kitten," he said as he walked away.

Kat watched as he walked away and she struggled to loosen the rope that was binding her hands. Moments later, a man walked into the room carrying a needle. Kat immediately felt a sense of dread as she realized that her final moments on earth would be shared with a stranger.

"This won't hurt, much," he said as she stabbed it into her flesh and again things faded to black.

Tommy paced around outside the building where the prom was being held as once again Will tried to call Kat on her cell phone.

"I don't understand why she isn't answering," Will said as he again dialed the number but was greeted with her voicemail.

"She probably turned it off since she was on her way here and didn't want her date with Tommy to be disturbed," Hayley said.

"Yeah but she never made it here," Tommy replied.

"Her car is here," Kira said as she and Trent came running up to them.

"The car was locked and it doesn't appear to have been tampered with," Trent replied.

"So much for the car jacking theory," Ethan said.

"Trent, did you try contacting her on the communicator?" Will asked not caring that everyone was listening.

"Yeah, I did but there's no answer," Trent told him.

"Wait a second that looks just like the communicators Kat and I used when we were in high school," Tommy said as he glanced at the communicator that Trent had on his wrist.

"Don't you mean when you guys were power rangers, and it probably looks like your old communicators because it is, Kat designed them that way," Will replied.

"First, how do you know about our past as rangers and secondly why would Kat have a communicator made for Trent?" Tommy asked.

"That's not important right now," Will replied

"The hell it isn't, I want to know what's going on and I want to know now," Tommy demanded.

Kat was surprised sometime later when she again started to open her eyes. She had been sure that whatever had been in that needle was meant to kill her but here she was alive and surrounded by total darkness. She was lying on her back and felt very stiff as though she had been lying here for hours. Her breathing had become very shallow and she knew that wherever she was the oxygen supply was limited. She instinctively moved her arms that were now free and felt around to reach her communicator until she remembered that she had left it at the apartment. With Mesogog gone, she had decided that it was no longer necessary to keep wearing it.

She was about to give up hope of contacting Will to help her when she remembered that her cell phone that she had stuck in the top of her dress because she hadn't felt like carrying a purse and she was planning on asking Tommy to keep in his pocket for her. She couldn't believe that Chang's men hadn't searched her but she was grateful because it meant that they hadn't touched her when she was knocked out. She opened the phone but no light emitted from it because she had turned it off before leaving her apartment. She felt around the keypad and tried to remember what it looked like so that she could find the power button.

She heard the familiar sound of the phone as she found the right button and a tiny light shone in the darkness around her. Kat struggled to adjust her eyes and realized for the first time that she wasn't alone. There was someone lying next to her. She shone the phone and saw a man there with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"You sick and twisted bastard!" Kat yelled as she realized that Chang had not only buried her alive but he had stuck her inside someone else's coffin.

"Please pick up, please pick up," she whispered as she touched a number on her speed dial and pressed send.

"Oh my god Kat, where are you?" Will asked as he answered the phone.

"It was Chang, he took me from the school, I don't have much time," she replied back as Tommy ripped the phone from Will's hands.

"Kat, are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, is that you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's me, it's so good to hear your voice, do you have any idea how scared I was, I thought something terrible had happened to you," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, put Will on the phone, I need to talk to Will," Kat said.

"Kat, what's going on?" Will asked as Tommy handed him the phone.

"I don't know where I am, they buried me alive with a corpse, I should have known I couldn't go back to a normal life after wrapping up the case with Mercer, this is my fault," she said.

"Kat, don't talk too much, you need to preserve all the oxygen you can, now I am going to find you, I promise, just hang in there a little while longer, I need to hang up and call Glenn but I promise we'll get you out of there," Will told her.

"Why'd you hang up?" Tommy asked.

"Look Tommy, I know you're scared but right now you just need to let me be so that I can do everything in my power to bring Katherine back to you," Will said.

"But where is she, what's going on?" Tommy questioned.

"Hey Glenn, listen to me very carefully, I'm on my way to the office, Kat's in trouble I need you to call her cell phone and keep her on the line long enough to trace her whereabouts, I need that information as soon as possible, we have to find her before it's too late," Will told him.

"I'm going with you," Tommy said once Will hung up the phone.

"No, you're not," Will said as he started to head for his car.

"Look, you may be her partner but I'm the man who loves her and I say you're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on," Tommy said as he grabbed Will's arm.

"We don't have time for this, in the time that it would take for me to explain all of this to you, Katherine will be dead, now is that what you want!" Will yelled as he jerked away from Tommy's grip.

"Dr. O, just let him go, he knows what he's doing, if anyone can save Kat it's Will," Trent interjected.

"I'll call you once I know something," Will said as he ran to his car.

"Trent what is going on?" Hayley asked.

"I can't believe that once again you're keeping secrets from us," Kira told him.

"Trent, I think I have a right to know what's going on especially if Kat's life is in danger," Tommy said.

"Ok, I'll tell you what you want to know but not here, it's not safe," Trent replied.

Will arrived at I.D. headquarters and ran immediately into Glenn's office.

"I hope you have good news for me," Will said as he entered and found Glenn busily working at his computer.

"I called Kat's cell and I think I've pinpointed her location exactly," Glenn said as he pointed to a map that was pulled up on the screen.

"How was she?" Will asked.

"Scared, I think, I mean wouldn't you be if you were lying six feet underground next to a corpse," Glenn replied.

"How long will it take to get us to her?" Will questioned.

"About an hour by plane, once there it's a fifteen minute drive from the airport to the cemetery," Glenn answered.

"I better hurry then, I'll contact you once I've landed, I just hope I don't get there too late," Will said.

Back in Tommy's lab, the rangers were reeling from the news that Trent had given about the real reason that Kat came to Reefside.

"I can't believe Kat's in the CIA," Hayley remarked.

"That is so cool, Kat just got a lot hotter in my book," Conner commented.

"So all this time, she was here to investigate your father," Kira said.

"I can't believe she would lie to me like this, this whole time she's known that we were rangers, she even knew that Anton was Mesogog before we did," Tommy said.

"She had no choice, it's all a part of the job, in fact I'm pretty sure her bosses won't be pleased to learn that I've given away the secret," Trent replied.

"Will that really matter if she dies," Tommy muttered.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure Will can find her," Hayley told him.

"Hayley, Trent said that Kat bugged the lab, but what the bug survived the explosion when Zeltrax destroyed the lab, do you think there's a way you might be able to use the link that the CIA had into our computers," Tommy said after a moment.

"Maybe, if I can find the right server, I might be able to tap into their computers they way they tapped into ours," Hayley replied.

"Um isn't that like illegal or something," Conner said.

"They did it to us so I say it's time we returned the favor," Kira said.

"I think I've got something," Hayley said after a few minutes.

"Anything that will help us?" Tommy asked.

"This is flight information that was sent out a few minutes ago, it may be the location of where ever Kat's being held," Hayley said.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"But Dr. O, that's nearly an hour away from here, by the time we get there, Will may have already found her," Conner told him.

"Hey Trent, still have that communicator?" Tommy asked.

Trent handed the communicator to Tommy and Tommy punched in the coordinates that Hayley gave him. He teleported a few seconds later and arrived in the center of a cemetery.

"This can't be right," Tommy said as he looked around. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kat's number silently hoping that she would answer it.

"Hello," she said and Tommy could barely hear her voice.

"Kat, it's me," he said.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," she said as her voice began to break down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied.

"If I had known that our time together was going to be so short I wouldn't have tried so hard to push you away, I would have told you I love you that first day I arrived in Reefside," she told him.

"You make it sound like we're never going to see each other again," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, there's so much you don't know, so much I want to explain to you but I might not ever see you again," Kat said as her voice began to get weaker.

"Listen Kat, Trent told me everything and I'm going to find you, just tell me where you are," Tommy replied.

"Buried alive," she responded.

"Oh my god, Kat hold on, I'm going to get you out, I promise," he told her.

"It's too late, I'm so tired," she said.

"No Kat, don't give up, just hold on a little while longer, I'll get you out," Tommy promised.

"I love you," she said as her voice faded away.

"Kat, Kat talk to me!" he screamed but there was no reply.

He looked down and realized that from the coordinates that Hayley had found, he was standing on top of a grave that looked as though it had been freshly dug. He quickly knelt on the ground and began digging furiously with his hands. Tears were streaming down his face as he continued to dig and didn't stop even when his hands were so caked with dirt that he wasn't making much progress.

"Trent told you didn't he," Will said as he spotted Tommy.

"We have to get her out," Tommy said as he continued to dig.

"You might have better luck with this," Will said as he handed Tommy a shovel.

They both began digging with all their might and after what seemed like hours finally reached the bottom of the grave.

"Kat, can you hear me?" Will asked as he scraped the dirt from the lid of the coffin.

"Please be alive," Tommy said as both he and Will opened up the coffin and prepared for the worst.

They looked down to see Kat lying there next to a dead body. She was unconscious and held her cell phone tightly in her hand. Tommy reached down and lifted her out of grave and then laid her on the ground.

"She still has a pulse," Tommy said gratefully.

"Yeah but a weak one, we need to get her to a hospital," Will said.

Hours later, Kat was still unconscious as she lay on a hospital bed with Tommy at her side. Tommy was holding her hand when he felt her body jerk as she sat up screamed.

"Kat, it's ok, you're safe now, you're safe," Tommy said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't breath and I thought I was just going to die in that coffin and that I would never see you again," she said as she began to sob.

"It's over, I promise, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again," he said as he held on to her even tighter.

"You really gave us a scare," Will said as he entered the room.

"Will, we have to go after Chang, we can't allow that monster to do to anyone else what he did to me," Kat replied.

"That's actually the reason I'm here," Will said as he sat down in a chair.

"What's the mission, and don't tell me that I'm not going," Kat told him.

"There's no mission, we got him, we finally got him," Will informed her.

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"We had some of our people following Chang's men and apparently one of those men slipped up and led us right to him, Chang's dead, he was killed during the shoot out when the agents were trying to apprehend him," Will explained.

"I can't believe that after all these months he's finally gone, it seems a little too good to be true," Kat remarked.

"I know but just be happy that monster is finally in hell where he belongs, I am so glad we found you before it was too late because I really didn't want to have to get another partner," Will said with a smile before giving Kat a kiss on the cheek and giving her and Tommy some time alone.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you, but I had no choice, I knew when I signed on for the job that I would have to lie to the people that I loved but I never thought it would feel so bad," Kat told him.

"It's ok, I understand and I'm not saying I'm not angry about your lying to me especially about the whole Anton situation, but right now, I'm just happy that you're alive," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you," Kat said once they broke apart.

"I love you too," Tommy said as he kissed her again.

A few days later, after Katherine's ordeal, she was back on the job as she and Will walked up to the door of the Mercer mansion.

"Isn't there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" Will asked.

"No, this is my last official duty as a CIA agent, I finally have a second chance with Tommy and I'm not letting anything stand in my way," she said as they rang the doorbell.

"So this is it huh," Trent said as he opened the door and saw them standing there.

"Hello Trent, we need to speak with your father," Will said.

"Do you really have to do this, my father's not the same man anymore," Trent pleaded.

"I'm sorry Trent, I really am but you knew this day was coming," Kat told him.

"Anton Mercer, you're under arrest for breach of contract with the United States government," Will said as he and Kat entered Anton's office followed closely by Trent.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have never agreed to help them," Trent said.

"No Trent, this has nothing to do with you, I'm responsible for my own actions and it's time I paid the price for what I've done," Anton told him.

After Anton's arrest, Kat walked into the cyberspace where she was meeting Tommy.

"So what's going to happen to Anton now?" Tommy asked.

"They made him a deal, Mercer Industries now belongs to the government and Anton works for them now, any discoveries he makes will be credited to the United States and he won't receive any recognition for them at all," Kat replied.

"He can't be too thrilled by that," Tommy replied.

"No but at least he's not going to prison," Kat said.

"So now that you're officially a free woman, what do you want to do?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was kinda hoping to settle down to a nice quiet life with a certain handsome paleontologist," she said with a smile.

"You know something, settling down sounds like a pretty good idea to me," Tommy replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

_So what's the verdict, did this ending totally suck. It was so hard to think of a great ending for this story because so many great things have already happened. Hey, at least Tommy and Kat got their happy ending. Please hit the button and review this story one last time. It really has been my favorite fic to write and I'm really grateful for all of the support. _


End file.
